


Taking Care of Her

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina feels lonely, she makes a visit to Henry at college, and he wants to make her happy... in an unconventional way. Consensual parent/child incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those inevitable days when loneliness seemed incredibly detached from being alone. She’d become friends with the Charmings in the time that had passed since Zelena and her loss of the budding relationship with Robin. It had been seven years since then, and Henry was away at college. And though she was friends with David and Mary Margaret, and she and Emma occasionally had lunch and exchanged their different conversations with Henry, she was still lonely.

She missed Henry. He was the only person she’d always loved who didn’t leave her. Sure, he had for a short time, but after New York, he never left again, not until college. She’d tried dating, still completely attractive for it, but she could never find someone she loved as much as Daniel, or someone who had been worthy to take her attention away from raising Henry. And in the year and a half since he’d gone away to school, she just wasn’t happy enough to date. Emma had long since moved in with her boyfriend, and Neal was joined by another little charming, Eva, and everyone was starting their family, and Regina just felt so lonely.

Calling Henry, she smiled at the silly voicemail message he had, completely distracted by the other people in his dorm hall.

“Hello, dear. I was just calling to see how you were doing. I know it’s a weekend and you’re probably out with your friends, just take time to give me a call tomorrow and check in. I love you. Be good.” Her message was simple, and she’d tried to have as cheerful a voice as possible, but she knew her saddened tone must have made it through at least a little bit.

Moments later, her phone rang, and she was pleased to see it was Henry. “Henry,” she answered, a real smile filling her voice. “How are you?”

“I’m good, mom. How about you?”

“Oh, you know, just… the usual. What are you up to this weekend?”

“Everyone has family out here, it’s sibs weekend, so I’ve just been concentrating on studying.”

“Oh. You could have come home. You don’t visit enough.”

“Hey now, you don’t visit either, mom.”

Pausing, Regina thought a moment. “I didn’t think you’d want your old mom visiting you at school.”

“Of course I’d love you to visit! Although, I’ll have to keep you away from my friends whenever you come. I have the picture of you and me from my graduation on my desk and they all comment on how hot you are.”

“Have they seen your blonde mother?”

“Yeah. They say you’re hotter because you’re exotic.”

Regina chuckled. “Well, just let me know any weekend that’s good for you and I’ll come visit.”

Henry paused for a minute, and she could hear shuffling sounds. “I know it’s late notice, but why don’t you come first thing in the morning, we can hang out tomorrow and Sunday. You could stay at my dorm, I could sleep on the floor, or my roommate is gone, so I could take his bed.”

“I don’t want to be a bother, darling.”

“No, mom, come… please? It’s been too long since I’ve seen you. Besides, you always pick the best restaurants for dinner.”

“Very well, if you’re certain, I’ll come. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Cool. See you tomorrow. Love you mom.”

“Love you too, Henry.”

Hanging up the phone, Regina packed a small suitcase and decided to go to Boston that night. She didn’t want to be in town, and pampering herself with a nice hotel room sounded like a good idea. And that way she could be at Henry’s room early in the morning and they could have more time to do whatever he wanted to do.

 

The next morning, Regina showed up at Henry’s room at nine, knocking softly on the door, only to receive no answer. She knocked a little harder and heard a muffled “coming” from the other side. Hearing light shuffling, Regina shifted to stand on one heel, her tight black dress only allowing so much wiggle room.

When Henry opened the door and saw her, he smiled sleepily and pulled her against him for a hug. Both of them stiffened somewhat awkwardly when his morning erection, that hadn’t gone down entirely yet, pressed against her.

“I didn’t expect you so early, mom,” Henry said, his voice husky from non-use.

“I got into town last night, I was bored and didn’t have anything to do. I figured it would give us more time to spend together.”

“No, it’s great. You should have told me… you could have stayed here.” Henry realized they were still halfway in the hall and he pulled her into his room, shutting the door and taking her in. She looked the same to him, though her eyes looked emptier, she looked sadder, but everything else was the same. Chuckling, he shook his head. “Yeah, I’m definitely going to have to keep you away from my friends this weekend. It’s a good thing they’re all busy with their brothers and sisters.”

“What do you mean?”

“That dress. I don’t really feel like watching all of my friends hit on you.”

“Oh. I see,” Regina answered, eyebrows stitching together. Looking around his room, she clucked her tongue. “Your room is a mess. I’ll help you clean it up while I’m here.”

“Mooomm,” Henry whined, drawing the syllables out. “It’s fine. I’m a college student, our rooms are messy.”

Sighing, Regina nodded, “Fine. What should we do today?”

“You look… lonely.”

“Thanks,” she snorted. “I’m fine, Henry.”

“Except you’re not.” When she stuck him with one of her infamous glares, he grinned a little. “Mom, come on, I know you better than anyone else does, you can’t lie to me.”

“I suppose I am a little lonely.”

“No guys catching your attention in Storybrooke?”

“Henry! I’m not going to discuss my love life with you!”

“It’s not like I’m asking if you’re getting laid, mom. I’m just asking about dating.”

Shocked at his slang for sex, Regina cringed slightly, then her thoughts were immediately brought to the fact that he’d had an erection when he hugged her, and she realized he was very likely not a virgin anymore. The thought made her sad, having further reason to be forced to acknowledge that he wasn’t her little boy anymore. He was a handsome young man, a college student, and he’d probably be married with children before she could blink again.

“What about you, darling?” she asked curiously. “Do you have any girlfriends?”

“Nah. I mean, I’ve dated a few girls but no one really is interesting enough to go long term with.”

“Good. You’re too young for that, settling down, I mean.”

They decided he’d show her around Boston, taking her car to prevent the long distance walking in her heels. On their way out of the dorm, they ran into a few of his friends, all of the guys very obviously checking her out. And when they got to her car, Regina commented on it.

“You should tell your friends that subtlety is an attractive trait. Perhaps girls like to be ogled, but women don’t like it to be so obvious.”

“What do you mean?” Henry asked, feigning ignorance.

“You know very well what I mean, darling.” And he did. In fact, each time one of his friends checked her out, Henry ended up not so inconspicuously doing it as well. He wondered if she had noticed him doing it, too, or if she was too distracted by his friends’ eyes to notice his. He couldn’t help it though, ever since he had started having sex, when he was sixteen, he couldn’t help but notice women, even his relatives, particularly his mom.

They spent the day wandering around, and when it came time to settle down for the evening, Regina drove Henry to his dorm.

“C’mon mom, come stay, it’s not a big deal. We could watch a movie like we used to. Or play a game, I still have that nice chess set you got me.”

“I am far too old to stay in a flimsy dorm bed.”

“Then let me come to your hotel. We don’t see each other enough,” he stated, not really sure why he didn’t want to leave her. Yeah, she was his mom and he wanted to spend time with her, but they just had all day and they would have until after dinner the next day. He should just let her go to her hotel room, that way he could get the dirty thoughts from all day out of his head by taking care of himself. But he didn’t want to be apart from her while she was in town.

“Okay. Go get clothes for tomorrow and we’ll watch a movie,” she gave in, suddenly thankful that her room had a couch to go with the king size bed.

When they got to the hotel room, Henry changed into his pajama pants and a t-shirt, and Regina dressed in the silk camisole and shorts she’d brought, feeling slightly too exposed, but she hadn’t expected to be sleeping in the same room as her son when she’d packed her bag.

“Look, that movie you like is on,” Henry said, flipping through the channels.

“Which movie?” she asked, walking to the bed after she’d finished her nightly routine in the bathroom.

“ _Somewhere in Time_.”

“Oh, I _do_ love that movie.”

“’Kay, I’m going to brush my teeth, then I’ll join you to watch it.”

When he came back out of the bathroom, Henry climbed onto the bed next to her, though he noticed she was under the covers.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“No, just wanted to be covered up,” she answered, though that was only partially true. She needed to shake the thought of Henry checking her out multiple times that day out of her head. He’s her son, yes he’s a man as well, but her _son_. She tried to convince herself, but she also knew that she needed to not feel so exposed to him.

 

When one of the really sad parts came, Regina let warm tears slide down her face, and Henry put his arm around her, pulling her against him.

“Mom,” he whispered. “When are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, dear. The movie is sad.”

“I know the movie’s sad,” Henry agreed, running a hand down her back in soothing lines. “But you’ve been sad all day.”

“I haven’t,” Regina denied. “Today has been one of the best days I’ve had in a long time.”

“But your eyes are sad.”

Sighing, Regina forced a small smile. “I’m fine, Henry.”

“Mom, are you… are you being taken care of?”

“What do you mean? I can take care of myself.”

“That’s not what I mean. Are you being _taken care of_?”

“Henry!” Regina cried out, “That is not appropriate.”

“Come on, it’s totally normal.”

“You’re my son, you shouldn’t be asking me that.” In a bad move, she looked up into his green eyes, wide with curiosity and tender with love. The love may be the love of a child for his mother, but it was so much more than she’d seen in a long time, and she felt her resolve weakening. Looking away, she whispered, “No.”

“No?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh,” he answered softly. Diving in against everything he knew was right, he cupped her face in his hand and brought her to look back up at him. “You deserve it.”

“Henry…” she started, trying to find a way to tell him that this was not a conversation up for discussion.

“No, seriously, you do.” Henry brought his lips down to hers and kissed her gently. When Regina pulled away, she shook her head and moved away from him, away from the arm wrapped around her shoulders. Grabbing the TV remote, Henry clicked off the sound, intent on taking care of her and wanting to hear every noise she would make. “Come on, mom,” he pushed, gently taking her arm in his hand and pulling her back to him. “It’s not a big deal, its just sex.”

“You’re my _son_!” she protested.

“I don’t care, you need this and… and I really want it.”

“Why? Don’t you have some girls your age who are… _your age_ , and not your mother?”

“Stop. Just… ok, give me two minutes, and if you decide you’re _really_ not interested, I’ll stop. I’ll go lay on the couch and I’ll go to bed.”

Deciding she would just be humoring him, Regina nodded softly, moving back toward him and watching as he moved beneath the duvet. He took much of her weight into his arms and pulled her against his body, shifting them to lay down, half covering her. Pressing his lips softly to hers, Henry traced his tongue along the seam of her tightly closed lips, and Regina found herself parting them all too willingly. And when he slid one hand down her neck and over her collarbone, running over the silk covering her breast and her torso, Regina shivered against him, the touch far too skilled for what she needed to know about him. His hand reached the hem of her top and he slid it under the silk, reaching up until it cupped one breast, letting his thumb run over her nipple, which grew hard at his touch.

Regina moaned into his mouth, moving involuntarily against the erection that was pressed against her hipbone. And she knew she wasn’t going to tell him no… she wouldn’t be able to even if she wanted to.

“More?” he asked gently after he pulled away from the kiss.

“More,” she breathed, pulling him back to her for another kiss, this time leading it and deepening it without his permission. Pushing against him, she didn’t stop until he was on his back, and she straddled his hips, pressing her hands to his chest and leaning down to kiss him again. She trailed a line of kisses down his neck, licking the front line of his throat and sucking on his adam’s apple.

“God, mom, you’re hot,” he whispered, moving his hands to pull her shirt over her head. When her top half was exposed to him, he admired her, his gaze lingering on her round breasts, and both of his hands moved to cup them, massaging until her whimpers were nearly begging and he pulled her body down, leaning up and capturing one pert nipple between his lips, sucking and licking. “Harder, or is that good?”

“A little harder,” she answered, rolling her hips down against him, his cock hard and pressing against her core. She moved against him, the silk of her shorts and the lace of her panties barely providing a barrier, even his flannel pajama pants didn’t do much.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist, sitting up while he was holding her so she was sitting in his lap. He shifted back so he was leaning against the headboard, and ran his hands down her small back, realizing what he'd never noticed; she was tiny, not frail or weak, but physically small, and it was driving him crazy. Dropping her hands to his waist, Regina pulled his shirt up, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin against her. She ground her hips down against him, his cock straining against his pants, and she couldn't stop the desire to move off him and pull them off, her curiosity taking over.

Surprised at his size, she smirked and started to move back up to straddle his lap again, only to be stopped by Henry grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. He kissed her roughly, and licked each nipple as he made his way down her stomach, kissing and licking in turn, her skin soft and sweet against his mouth. When he reached her hips, he pulled her shorts and panties gently off her, revealing parts of her slowly, taunting himself with every sexy bit of her that was revealed.

After she was bare, he made his way back up her legs, nipping and licking the insides of her thighs, and he loved how it made her writhe beneath him. "Fucking goddess," he breathed, his face hovering over her pussy, as he took in how beautiful she was. Lowering his mouth, he licked her slit from top to bottom and back, not pulling away when she bucked into him.

"You taste amazing, best pussy I've ever had," he grinned, deepening his tongue's reach into her, between her folds and sucking her into his mouth, tasting her and covering as much of her as he could, moving all over, licking her until she couldn't stop herself from moving fast and hard against him.  
"I wanna fuck you now, mom," he breathed, moving up her for a kiss.

When she tasted herself on his lips, she whimpered and nodded, dark eyes taking in the erection that was pressed into her abdomen.  
"Yes," Regina hissed, unable to give a more coherent response.

Henry excitedly took himself into his hand, directing his cock to her opening and rubbing it along her until it was slick, then pushed it into her. Her tightness felt hot and incredible around him as he pumped into her, finding a strong rhythm and kissing her again.

"Mom, god you're incredible," Henry said, his breaths heavy and warm against her neck. He pressed a soft kiss to her skin, just over her pulse point and sucked lightly.

Tracing one hand over her curves, Henry slid his hand down, circling her clit with his thumb.

Regina felt herself growing close. It had been a long time since she'd had sex, and Henry was doing incredible things to her with his cock and hand, and the taboo of what they were doing had her head spinning and her body began to tense.

"That's right, come for me," he told her, quickening the pace of his thumb, but keeping the same steady rhythm of his hips. When she tightened even more around him and started shaking, he kissed her softly, his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth.

When she finished coming down, Henry slowed inside of her, asking her if she minded a different position and she shook her head.  
"Anything you want, darling," she answered.

Pulling her legs up so the backs of them were against his torso, her tan feet beside his head, Henry began pumping his hips against her, the depth the position allowed and the grip it allowed for him to have on her round ass making his head fuzzy.

She whimpered softly, and Henry was sure he could hear traces of his name coming out in the erotic sounds she was making. Regina moved her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples and captured Henry's hungry gaze. When his fingertips dug into the flesh of her ass, she moaned, and tightened herself around him.

He thrust harder into her, watching her face for signs that she needed it gentler, but her gaze only got hungrier and the lust in her eyes deepened, and he grinned, fucking her harder.

"Right there," she moaned, her body nearly floating from the pleasure of him hitting her g-spot. Regina moved one hand from her breast down to her clit, only to be stopped by his hand.

"Let me," he said, rubbing his thumb against her clit, matching the pace he was making with his hips. When she cried out, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands clawing the sheets to her sides, he knew she was coming again and he couldn't picture a sexier look on anyone he'd ever known. And he loved the husky and broken sound her voice made as she cried out his name with her orgasm.

"Come on, yes, come for me," he encouraged, continuing his work until she came down. He let her legs drop to the bed and pressed his hands on the mattress on either side of her, letting his body hover over hers and he pumped his hips and kissed her. "I'm going to come. Can I fill you, mom?"

Whimpering at his words, Regina opened her eyes and watched him with lust. "Yes, come inside me, Henry," she answered. And a few more thrusts later, his hips began moving erratically and he groaned "mom" roughly as he collapsed against her, their bodies rubbing against each other slick with sweat.

Moments later, he rolled off her, pulling her against him so his front was curled around her back and they fell asleep.

 

When Regina woke in Henry’s arms the next morning, she shifted out of his hold and moved to the bathroom, gathering her clothes and taking a shower. Once she was clean of their night, she quietly moved back into the main part of the room. Henry was sitting up on the bed and Regina gave him a tight smile and walked awkwardly past him, picking up her nightclothes and packing them into her suitcase.

They didn’t say anything as they drove over to his dorm room, but Henry shifted uncomfortably a few times, watching his mom’s face and wondering what she was thinking.

Regina entered his dorm after him, letting him pull her to sit on his bed after he closed the door, knowing she needed to talk to him about what had happened.

“Mom, don’t get weird on me,” Henry said immediately after they were sitting.

“What happened last night—“

“Was incredible, and really hot, mom.”

“It can’t happen again. It’s… it isn’t okay.”

“I know, I do. I just wanted to take care of you, it isn’t a big deal. I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“Sex doesn’t make people happy.”

“But I do. I’m your favorite person and sex doesn’t really hurt if it’s consensual. So we had sex, it’s not like we have to tell anybody.”

“That’s… that’s okay with you? That it never happens again?”

“Totally. I mean… if you ever need it, you can feel free to come see me and I’ll take care of you again. You’re fucking hot.”

“Henry, it isn’t going to happen again. And I just don’t want it to change anything between us.”

“Mom, I’m fine. I like having you as my mom, but don’t feel guilty about it, I certainly don’t.”

“Okay, darling. You’ll be good?”

“Of course, mom.”

“Do you need anything? Should I take you grocery shopping?”

“No, mom. The money you and ma send is enough.”

“I’m going to get going.”

“That’s cool. Drive safe.”

“I will, sweetheart.” She stood and walked to the door, followed closely by Henry. Wrapping her hand around the doorknob, Regina turned slightly and curled her free hand around his neck, pulling him down to her and placing a soft and sweet kiss against his lips, just slightly slipping her tongue out and sliding it against his lips. “Thank you, Henry. I do appreciate it.”

“I know. Call me when you get home safe, ‘kay?”

Regina nodded and left, still feeling slightly guilty about what happened, but she couldn’t find herself regretting it, either.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later marked the start of summer vacation for most students, though Henry decided to stay on campus for summer and fulfill some requirements so he could graduate a semester or two earlier. Emma visited him the first weekend of his summer semester, coming back with the report that Henry was one of only three students in his dorm hall to stay for the summer. She also told Regina that Henry wanted her to visit, to which Regina nodded and said she would when she had a good weekend for it.

She made up several excuses not to go. They had talked, as always, a couple times a week still, since the night they had slept together. Sometimes Regina looked at what they had done as dirty and she couldn’t imagine going to see him feeling that way. She loved him, he was her son, and she wished she could have just shrugged it off like he did and go with the argument that it was just sex, it didn’t matter, it’s not like they were making a habit of it, it was just that one time. But still, she hadn’t seen him in two months, again. Emma must think she’s a terrible mother.

Two more months passed and it was the middle of summer. Mid-July and incredibly hot, and Regina was sitting in her study, soaking up the air conditioning and wearing a silk camisole and a skirt. She’d ridded herself of the blouse she’d worn to work that day, and now it was late evening and she was reading, trying to get tired enough for sleep.

Slipping a bookmark between the pages, Regina set the book down and laid down on her back, slipping a hand down her torso, beneath her underwear and to her clit. She rubbed slowly, trying to think of something to make her wet. She didn’t realize she’d started thinking of her night with Henry until his name escaped her lips softly, and her imagination was strong as she rubbed herself, she could almost hear how he used to trudge through the house.

“Mom?” she heard, and she jerked her hand out of her pants just in time for Henry to walk into the study. She rushed to push herself up into a sitting position, her son’s eyes on her curiously. “Hey mom.”

“Henry,” Regina answered, her voice heavy with the arousal that she’d just been experiencing. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “What are you doing home?”

“I figured since you won’t come see me, I’d come see you,” he answered with a grin, moving to sit beside on the opposite end of the couch. She tried to discreetly rub her fingers clean on her skirt, but he’d caught the motion. “Mom… were you masturbating?”

“Henry!” she scolded. “You can’t ask me things like that.”

“Why not? We obviously have done more than that, why does it still bother you?” Henry asked, shrugging easily.

Sighing and shaking her head, Regina stuttered, “You’re… Henry… I…”

“Oh yeah?”

“Henry,” she finally said, eyebrows stitching together. “It happened, it isn’t ever happening again and—“

“You needed it. I still don’t get what the big deal is. Sex is just sex unless you’re in love with someone. That’s when it becomes more.”

“I’m glad _your_ attitude about sex is so nonchalant, but mine isn’t.”

“Oh? So… are you saying you weren’t masturbating?”

“No.”

“You’re not saying that?”

“Henry! Stop!”

“You know what I think?” he asked, taking in her mussed form, her skirt pulled higher on her waist so there was room for her when she’d slipped her hand beneath it. Her camisole was crooked and she smelled like sex. “I think that you _were_ masturbating. And I think you need it.”

“I don’t _need_ anything.”

“Well, let’s just see if that’s true.” Sliding toward her, Henry moved a hand up her bare leg, causing her to stiffen and whisper his name in a weak attempt to make him stop. When his hand reached her underwear and he felt how wet she was, he grinned. “I knew it. You _want_ that release, don’t you? And I’m going to give it to you.” He pushed her underwear aside, pushing one finger into her wetness and groaned. “So fucking wet.”

“Henry,” Regina breathed, eyes clamping shut, not wanting to show him the desire she knew would be visible in her eyes. “We can’t… this can’t happen again.”

“Say it. Tell me you want me to stop.”

Forcing her eyes open again, Regina looked at him saying, “This isn’t okay.”

“You still didn’t say it. If you want me to stop, you have to say that you don’t want it.”

But Regina couldn’t. Part of her wanted to, because she felt dirty all over again, her son’s finger deep inside her, curling against her g-spot and his thumb making quick flicks over her clit. But the part that needed the orgasm she had been trying to give herself wasn’t letting her tell him to stop.

“Good, just relax,” he whispered, curling his free hand around the back of her knee and pulling her down so she was laying once more. Pushing her skirt up, he removed his finger from her so he could pull her panties off, taking her wet pussy in for a moment before returning not just the one finger to her, but adding a second and pumping into her. Henry lowered his mouth to her, licking above his fingers, tasting her wetness. He then made his way up to her clit, licking it with the flat of his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking it forcefully.

Regina’s body bucked into him, the feeling so intense and his tongue against her felt so incredibly good, and she really needed to find someone her own age to sleep with, or at least someone who wasn’t her son, so this wouldn’t feel so delicious and she could say no next time. Henry bit her clit gently, holding it as he flicked his tongue sideways against it, making Regina moan without realizing she was doing so.

“Yeah, just let yourself feel it, I know it feels good… just relax,” Henry told her, his hot breath hitting her clit as he spoke. He lowered his mouth again, kissing her, licking her, giving her clit the treatment he would give her mouth if they were kissing. His teeth occasionally glazed against her wet, sensitive flesh, the feeling indescribable.

“Henry…” she whimpered, moving against him, rolling her hips on his face. She felt her body tightening as he worked, and she knew he was going to give her another orgasm, another fix, and that’s what she would call it, a fix, because his touch was as good as any drug and it drove her crazy. She searched for the words to tell him to stop, searched for a way to deny them both what they wanted, instead she whispered, “Harder.”

Grinning, Henry obeyed, thrusting his fingers harder into her, curling them inward and scissoring them against her g-spot and continuing the work he’d been doing on her clit. He circled it, ran his tongue back and forth, and then lapped gently and quickly at it, wanting to make her come for him.

It took mere minutes longer until her breaths came out quivering, her heart racing, her throat releasing whimpers and moans. Regina’s body tensed, every muscle tight and her hips jerked up, giving Henry enough space to reach up with one hand and grab the flesh of her ass and he squeezed.

Letting out a throaty cry, Regina trembled against him until he took his hand from her ass and pushed her hips down, holding her and working hard against her to draw out her orgasm. When her body relaxed, Henry pulled his fingers out of her, licking them carefully and tasting her, cleaning his fingers entirely of her wetness. He reached his hand up and unzipped the zipper on the left hip of her skirt, pulling it off and pulling Regina against him, picking her up and turning them over so she was straddling his lap as he rested against the back of the couch.

Quickly, Henry moved his hands up her body, pulling her top up and over her head. He pressed hot kisses to the top swell of her breasts as he reached around her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her and taking in her form. “So fucking sexy,” he breathed, hands moving her to hips as he lowered his head and took a pert nipple into his mouth.

Regina could feel his erection through his jeans, the friction of the denim rough on her pussy as Henry grasped her hips and pulled her against him. She would swear that she wasn’t working her hips on her own beneath his strong hands, and that she wasn’t imagining how good his cock would feel at this angle. Denial wasn’t working for her, though, as she felt her slickness begin to stick to the crotch of his pants. She knew Henry noticed her need, because his eyes showed so much lust and hunger that he unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his hips from the couch, shoving them down, only letting Regina raise a couple inches off him as he slid them and his boxers under her, awkwardly kicking them off.

“Get on my cock,” he whispered, his arms wrapping around her, palms flat on her lower back. Regina hesitated, even though she knew she’d end up doing it. The skill he had showed the last time, and when he had his mouth and hand on and in her pussy were far too good to deny when she was this wet and he was _that_ hard.

Nodding, Regina breathed, “Okay, Henry.” And it was all the permission he needed before he brought a hand down and straightened himself, slicking his cock in her wetness before pulling her down onto him with his other hand. Henry brought his hands back to her hips, helping her as she rolled against him, and he’d known she was incredible from when he fucked her before, but the way she moved, the erotic way that she rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself against him, squeezing the muscles on either side of his neck, her fingernails digging slightly into his back. He wanted her to mark him, he wanted to see the imprints the next day, so he let go of her for a minute to jerk his shirt over his head, then they both returned to what they were doing.

After several moments of just watching her move, watching her face as she rolled on him, he pulled her body closer to his, kissing her across her chest and licking the length of her collarbone. Dropping his head lower, he kissed her breasts, stopping to suck on each nipple gently, his tongue flicking across each one slowly before he bit down, harder than necessary, but she moaned and he grinned.

“Henry,” she whimpered, causing him to look up into her lust-blackened eyes.

“Tell me what you want, mom,” he answered.

“I need your hands… everywhere,” she told him breathily. Her tone was filled with need and there was no way he’d deny her. He moved one hand to her ass, running his finger softly up and down the valley there, stopping occasionally to grip the round flesh and squeeze it. His other hand moved to her knee, squeezing gently as he moved it up her thigh, dipping his thumb along her hipbone and traced his fingers up the soft muscles of her abdomen, feeling the tightening of them when she rolled forward. Grazing her breast, he moved his hand up her chest to her neck, stroking her throat with his thumb before catching her jaw roughly and pulling her mouth to his for a hard kiss. Henry pushed his tongue against her lips and she parted them for him, the kiss hot and fast, filled with want and need but not longing, because both of them were getting exactly what they needed.

“You’re so fucking good,” he told her, and he meant it. He had said the same thing to the last girl he’d slept with, though she was nothing in comparison and he couldn’t get over Regina’s incredible skill.

When her breaths got heavy and he noticed that sometimes her breath caught entirely, Henry dropped a hand to her clit, pressing his thumb to it and circling it roughly. The tenderness from the orgasm he’d already given her was still there and Regina whimpered as her body shook a little more.

“That’s it. Come for me,” he told her, his voice demanding but not harsh. She found it pushing her closer, just as the kisses he was trailing along her neck and jaw were doing.

“Don’t stop, I’m close,” she answered. And she was. So close. Her body felt on fire and her limbs felt weak. He began thrusting his hips hard to meet her, her rolling motions slowing as she neared the edge. Henry brought the hand on her ass to her hip and helped her keep her pace as he stopped kissing her to watch her face scrunch and her eyes close with her orgasm. After she collapsed against him, he used both hands to move her, bucking harder into her than before, until a few thrusts later he filled her.

When both of their hearts steadied and their breaths returned to normal, Regina awkwardly moved off him, pulled a quilt from the back of the couch to cover herself.

Chuckling, Henry gave her a smile and said, “You don’t have to hide. I like your body.”

“ _Henry_ ,” Regina sighed softly. “I… there’s no excuse this time, but I still shouldn’t have given in.”

“You’re not getting it, though. You’re hot, and you’re _good_ , and obviously I can make you come. Just let yourself enjoy it. It’s not like I’m asking you to go steady,” he teased. “Just... seriously… you can’t just stop talking to me or coming to see me. I miss you, you’re still my mom regardless of the fact that this has happened… twice now. Stop letting that effect our relationship.”

“How am I supposed to ignore it?” she cried out, glaring at him. “How can I look into your beautiful green eyes and see _just_ my son, when I’ve seen those eyes filled with lust? Henry… this is just… it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Stop. Seriously, mom, it’s ridiculous. We’re not blood related, you’re hot, I’m good…” he trailed off, grinning at her smugly.

“You’re awfully full of yourself.”

“Yeah, well… you didn’t see your face all the times I’ve made you come.”

“ _Henry_ ,” she whined uncharacteristically.

“Fine. If I say I’ll never push you again, will you stop trying to convince me it’s wrong? Because I’m never going to see it that way.”

“Okay, yes,” she agreed reluctantly. Regina gave in because she knew he wasn’t going to listen, not only had he just told her that, but he grew up with different thoughts of sex than she had grown up with. She didn’t want him to be a person she used and manipulated for her own devices like so many men had been. But part of her knew… even if she tried to tell herself otherwise, if he asked again, she would give in.


	3. Chapter 3

The third weekend in September came and it was parent’s weekend. Henry had called to invite both Emma and Regina. Emma couldn’t make it because there was some big event in town she had to deal with. Regina tried to use the same excuse, but Henry had convinced Emma to tell Regina she should go for him. Finally, Regina had agreed and told him she’d be there.

Henry was excited to see his mom, he was hoping to be with her again. He hadn’t dated anyone since he’d gone home and he desperately needed to get laid. There was no reason he’d not dated anyone other than everyone being off campus for summer, but if he was honest, he couldn’t compare any college girls to Regina… there would be no comparison. Part of him felt guilty for what they did together the two times they had. And even guiltier for being the one to push it initially, even though he would have stopped if she’d seemed serious about wanting it to. And he did still look at her as his mom, he just started taking a view of her as a MILF instead of just his mom.

When she arrived at his dorm room to pick him up for dinner, Henry pulled her in and took her purse from her, setting it on his desk and closing the door. He then pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her mouth before she even knew what was happening. The shocked gasp that she released against his lips made him grin as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

“Please? It’s been a long time for me.”

“No… Henry…”

“I need it, so bad,” he whispered. He wasn’t trying to be manipulative; he was just being honest with her.

Regina growled, but knew that both the other times they’d been together had been about her, and if she was really honest with herself, she wanted more, too. She clicked his lock shut and moved back to him, grabbing at the crotch of his pants and pressing her palm against the growing hardness there.

“This? Is this what you want?” she asked, her voice halfway between a growl and the husky seductive one she’d used before when they were fucking.

“Yes,” Henry groaned, his eyes rolling back and his hands automatically reaching for her hips. Using her grip, Regina pushed him back toward the bed until the backs of his knees hit it and he fell backward onto it. He watched as Regina straddled his thighs, her expression lust filled and Henry groaned again. Her hands moved to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with his boxers, just low enough to release his erection.

Taking him into her hand, Regina leaned down and kissed him, stroking his cock as she did so. The thought came to both of them that she hadn’t actually touched him with her hand before and while Henry thought about how incredible it felt, Regina had a stronger reaction. She immediately felt her core heating and getting wet. She thought that maybe it was overdue for him to be driven crazy. She needed more of his cock in her.

Climbing back off him, Regina jerked his pants and boxers completely off, letting him sit up to pull her shirt off, his hands finding her silk covered breasts immediately and kneading them. Henry dropped his hands to the clasp of her pants, but she swatted them away and pushed him back so he’d move. When his head was resting on the pillow, Regina settled herself between his thighs and smirked, watching as his eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.

“Uh… you don’t…” he started, wanting to tell her he didn’t need that, but he couldn’t find the words, because the dark lipstick that was still on her lips, and the way her hair fell in soft curls around her tan shoulders was something he couldn’t deny that he wanted between his legs.

“Shush,” she whispered, lowering her mouth and sliding her tongue out. Regina teased him, the tip of her tongue barely touching him as she ran it up from the base of his cock to the tip. Running it back down, she grinned at him and pressed the flat of her tongue against one of his balls, then took it into her mouth, causing Henry to buck and moan.

“That’s amazing. God mom, you’re so amazing.”

Releasing his ball with a pop, Regina pinched the inside of his thigh. “I told you to shush,” she growled, dipping her head to suck his other ball into her mouth. She released it after a moment and licked a harder line up his cock, stopping to suck on the tip, flicking her tongue through the slit there.

She looked up frequently, the desire and pleasure that were written across his features too delicious to ignore and she knew exactly what made him want her the first time. Henry watched her, reaching down and running a hand through her dark hair. He made a noise too similar to a whimper for his tastes as she took his entire cock into her mouth, and he felt her tight throat around the tip, even watched as her eyes watered a little when she pulled off.

Biting his shaft gently, Regina let her tongue graze his skin as she did it. As she reached the head of his dick, she pushed her tongue out further and swirled her tongue around it generously, wetting it and taking him into her mouth again, sucking hard on the tip before taking in more length as she stroked one hand around the base of his cock. Her free hand massaged his balls gently, and Henry groaned, his hips bucking up occasionally when she hit a really good spot.

He watched her mouth, her beautiful, sexy, full-lipped mouth and wondered how he could have lived with her throughout puberty without this image popping into his imagination every time he jerked off. He knew no blow job would ever be the same. Regina was… incredible and he wanted to grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth, but he stopped himself, not wanting to take anything she didn’t want to give. Her thumb moved to the underside of his balls, caressing the flesh there and his hips bucked again.

“Mom… I’m gonna come,” he warned, figuring she would pull off him and jerk him off. Regina surprised him by moving her mouth to the head of his cock and sucking hard, her fist pumping up and down his shaft, her grip strong and it wasn’t long before he released into her mouth. He could feel her swallow slowly once before he was completely finished, then she waited until all of his release was in her mouth before swallowing again, and wiped the corners of her mouth, bringing her tongue back down and licking his entire cock until there was no sign of his orgasm.

Pushing his shirt up, Regina moved up his body, kissing the skin on his stomach and chest as it was revealed.

“God, yes, come here. I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard,” Henry whispered, moving his hands to pull her up more quickly so her face was hovering over his. Leaning his head up, Henry kissed her, letting his tongue sneak out and run over her full lips. There were loud noises filtering in from the hallway, a guy near the outside of the door yelling for his mom to catch up.

The realization that other parents were there had Regina’s stomach clench in knots and she rolled over off Henry, guilt gripping her body. She just sucked her son’s penis. She flinched internally at how incredibly _dirty_ that felt.

“Henry…” she started. “We need to talk.”

“Do we?” he asked, turning on to his side on the small bed and leaning down to kiss her. Moving his lips over her jaw and neck, he trailed one hand down the smooth skin of her torso. Henry reached the clasp of her pants and quickly undid it with one hand. Regina moaned and caught his hand in her own before he went any further.

“ _Yes_ , we need to _talk_. Stop trying to distract me with sex.”

He sighed and pulled away, sitting up against the headboard of his bed. “Alright, let’s talk then.”

Regina shifted to sit up as well, her back against the wall and her legs folded together. “I’m not going to sit here and tell you that I haven’t enjoyed this. When… when we’re together… because I have, I think that’s fairly obvious. But Henry, this isn’t healthy. We can’t keep sleeping together.”

“Mom,” Henry protested, reaching out to separate her arms that were folded across her chest. He pulled her to him, pulling her into his lap. Continuing in a low voice, “Stop. It’s not unhealthy. I’m not a child. We’re both adults, we’re both obviously enjoying this. And it takes too much energy to pretend I’m not going to want to sleep with you every time I see you.”

Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her around hers. Bringing her arms up, she wrapped them around his shoulders and let out a heavy breath. “I understand that… trust me, all too well. That doesn’t make this healthy, though.”

“It doesn’t make it unhealthy. Tell me you’ve never heard of it in the Enchanted Forest or anything. It’s a stupid issue with society, and we’re not blood related, so it really doesn’t matter. Please? You’re really, _really_ good.” Leaning in for a kiss, Henry held the back of her head, holding her in place to kiss her gently. He pried against her lips with his own, urging her to let him in, and she did. She slowly slid her tongue out to meet his. They kissed for a long moment before Regina pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“Henry, okay. We can continue this… whatever this is. But it isn’t more than sex, and it will never be more than sex.”

Internally, Henry sighed. _We’ll see_ , he thought. He didn’t want anyone else. Maybe someday she’d agree. He quickly unclasped her bra in one hand, pulling it off her and quickly lowering his mouth to suck a pert nipple into it. He bit, licked and sucked, switching between both breasts, encouraged by the low moans coming from Regina’s throat. Kissing up her chest to her neck, Henry brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “I need you.”

Whimpering, Regina pushed her feet against the headboard, dropping herself and Henry to lay on the bed so he was hovering over her. “Take me, then,” she answered. The talk they’d had, though brief and not as thorough as she’d have liked, allowed her to do this without being consumed with guilt. Henry moved back off her, pulling her pants off her hips and tearing them off her legs. Her silk panties were black, and very obviously wet, and Henry groaned as he lowered his face between her legs and pressed his nose and tongue to her wet panties, exhaling hot breath against her.

He then licked the wetness on her panties, making her squirm and moan. Grinning against her, Henry nipped there and then curled his fingers under the waistband and pulled them off. “Goddess,” he breathed, bringing his mouth back to her core and licking a line up her slit. He dipped his tongue into her, tensing it and stroking into her. Once she was writhing and whimpering, he pulled his mouth off her. Grabbing her hips, he flipped her over on the bed and pulled her so her knees were on the floor. Henry knelt behind her, running the tip of his cock in her wetness before pushing into her. He loved looking at her face, but he couldn’t deny this was a glorious view, too. The tan skin of her back, the soft muscles, and her ass, so perfect.

Regina whimpered as he stroked into her. She hadn’t been fucked like that in a long time… she certainly never let Graham do it. “So good, darling,” she whispered.

“I can’t hear you,” Henry growled, running a hand up her back and grasping her hair in his fist, pulling back, causing her to arch her back and turn her head slightly. “Tell me again what you said.”

“S… So good,” she gasped, his roughness was making her head spin and her body tremble.

“Good.” Using the hand he had on her hip, Henry grasped her ass, raising his hand and slapped her flesh. Regina moaned and he smirked. He loved that she liked it rough. Henry pounded hard into her, keeping her head pulled back and his hand clutching her ass. “Tell me how you want it, mom?”

“Just… just like that, Henry,” she answered, her voice tight from the angle of her throat. “Fuck me just like that.”

He obeyed, taking her roughly and pounding against her as he spanked her several more times. When her flesh was sufficiently reddened, he brought his hand around her hip and started stroking smooth circles against her clit, causing her to buck and shake against him.

“Please… just like that? I’m close,” Regina breathed.

“You don’t come until I say so,” Henry hissed, pulling his hand off her clit. He continued thrusting into her roughly until she was whimpering and moaning so much that he needed her to feel that release. When he knew he was getting close, too, he brought his hand back to her clit and began rubbing it between two fingers, his grip tight but not too rough. It didn’t take long before she was crying out and he followed, collapsing against her back despite the awkward position. Pressing lazy kisses to her back before getting up, Henry then pulled out, moving his hands down her sides and kissing slowly down her spine until he got to her ass, leaving a few soft kisses over the welt marks his hand had left.

Picking her up, Henry laid her on her side on the bed. “Did I hurt you?” he asked gently, running his fingertips over the red marks.

“No. I’m fine, sweetheart,” Regina answered, moving to her back to look at him. “Can I take a shower? We’ll go to dinner afterward.”

“Of course. My roommate will probably be back within half an hour, so maybe don’t wash your hair.”

“You understand that no one can ever know… right? I mean no one. Not your friends, and certainly not Emma or her parents.”

“Yeah, yeah, mom. Just go take your shower and I’ll get cleaned up in here.”

Nodding, Regina pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and grabbed her clothes, heading into the bathroom.

They went to dinner, and Regina agreed to have Henry stay at a hotel with her, unable to deny that she’d want him all weekend, but his roommates parent’s were staying in a room and his roommate would then be in the room at nights. That night, in the plush bed of the hotel room, Regina didn’t even make an attempt to deny him, never once used the word “no” and never once did she shake her head or say that it was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry drove home for Halloween weekend. He wasn’t taking classes on Mondays, and his Fridays always ended at noon. He figured he could be home in time to go trick-or-treating with Neal and Eva and still have the weekend home to see everyone… especially Regina. It would be a surprise, though; he wasn’t going to tell anyone.

When he got into town, he was wearing a soft black tee and tight jeans. His first stop was Granny’s to grab a coffee. It was just after five and the Halloween festivities were set to start at 6. When he walked into the diner, he was lucky enough to see Snow, David, Emma, Ava and Neal all sitting at a table eating dinner. Ruby greeted him with a slap on the chest and a smile.

“Look who’s all grown up! It hasn’t even been half a year since I last saw you, but somehow you look more like a grown man every time I see you!” Ruby squealed, giving him a hug. He smiled, hugging her back before he headed to the table his family was at.

“Surprise,” he said when he got to the table.

“Henry!” Snow exclaimed. “It’s good to see you. We didn’t know you were coming back!” Everyone at the table greeted him with smiles, Emma standing for a minute to hug him before taking her seat again.

“No, it was a surprise. I didn’t want to miss two Halloween seasons in a row for these little ones,” Henry answered, squeezing Neal’s shoulder and smiling at Eva, who was sitting between David and Snow. He looked at Neal, crouching down beside him. “Going as Batman, huh?”

“I was Superman last year!”

“I remember seeing the pictures! Do I get to go with you?”

“Yeah! You’re coming? Really?” the seven-year-old asked excitedly.

“Of course! That’s what I’m here for.” Turning to his young aunt, he looked her costume over and chuckled. “And who are _you_ going as?”

“Tinkerbell!” she squealed, and he definitely could tell. “Tink even helped with my costume and everything.”

“A good job it was, too,” Henry offered, smiling at the little blonde girl who looked just like Emma.

“You got here just in time,” Emma told him. “Your mom is meeting us for dinner soon, Neal asked her to go, too.”

Almost as though on cue, Regina walked into the diner and saw Henry crouching beside Neal. She didn’t know he was coming to town. “Henry?” she breathed, her tone surprised and somewhat pleased.

Turning, he stood and smiled. “Hey, mom,” he greeted, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her small waist, pulling her close to him, probably too close, but no one seemed to notice. When she pushed out of his hug, she took in the mischievous look in his eyes and shook her head.

“I didn’t know you were coming home.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Apparently,” Regina answered dryly. Henry bent his neck and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. It wasn’t anything he wouldn’t have done ordinarily; he always kissed her cheek for greetings and goodbyes. He didn’t do it with Emma, they just didn’t have that type of relationship, she wasn’t a touchy-feely person, she rarely gave hugs and when she did it was almost always to Henry, Neal or Eva alone.

They sat with everyone else, eating dinner quickly and getting ready to go follow the kids around as they went from house to house begging for candy, a tradition Regina has always hated but had indulged Henry in as a child, because he loved dressing up and she loved walking around town with him and watching him have fun. Henry, Regina and Emma fell behind the Charmings, who were watching Neal and Eva closely. He put an arm around each of their waists.

“How are my moms doing?” he asked, grinning widely and letting his fingers stroke gently along the soft curve of Regina’s hip before pulling his arms back off both of them.

“We’re always fine, Henry,” Regina answered. “I’m sure Emma would agree that we would both prefer to hear more about you.”

“Eh, same old same. I think I’ll be down for all of Christmas break this year. They don’t really need the extra help at the catering company because there are a lot of freshman they hired this year.”

“Good,” Regina answered, smiling widely and turning to look up at him. He had a strange glint in his eye and she got an inkling as to why he _actually_ wanted to be home the full four weeks of break. She shook her head lightly at him and asked, “So… do you have any… girlfriends?”

“Nah. I mean… I guess I date here and there but not really anyone worth seeing more than once or twice. “ Regina felt a small pang of jealousy that he was dating, though she had no right to and she didn’t _want_ to feel that way. Sure… they had _really_ good, _really_ taboo sex together, but she did want her son to find someone he could fall in love with, and have a good, healthy relationship and marry, have children with and be a family… didn’t she?

“What about them isn’t worth keeping around?” Emma asked.

He shrugged. “I don’t know… we just don’t have the same interests? Do you _want_ me to be tied down in college? I kind of like the free man thing I have going on.”

“Oh? Are you going to be a player?” Emma joked.

“Emma, leave our son alone. I only asked out of curiosity. Obviously, he’s too cool to talk to his moms about his love life.”

An hour passed of trick-or-treating and Ava and Neal both started wearing down, despite the fact that there was an hour left of the festivities. The Charmings decided they were going to go home, and Emma asked Henry where he was staying for the weekend.

“I figured I’ll stay at mom’s as usual. Since you’ve got Jack there.”

“You’re always welcome.”

“I know. I’ll see you for breakfast at Granny’s before the festivities begin tomorrow?”

“Granny isn’t opening up tomorrow. She said they have too much baking to do for the fair.”

“You guys should come over to mom’s. She and I will make breakfast for you all.”

“Everyone? Mom and dad included?”

“Sure.”

“Regina?” Emma asked, causing the brunette to look back at them, away from whatever had caught her eye.

“Yes, absolutely. Henry and I will stop at the grocery store tonight on our way home. You’ll let Snow and David know, of course?”

“Sure. What time should we be there?”

“How’s nine?”

“Great. See you guys tomorrow.”

After Emma left, Regina turned to Henry, rolling her eyes and saying, “Because she has Jack there?”

Henry shrugged and offered a grin. “Well… we don’t want to tell anyone the real reason why, do we?”

“I’ll be at home, passing out candy. _You_ can go purchase enough groceries for me to feed your entire family in the morning.”

“Mo-oom,” Henry groaned. “I want to come home with you.”

“And you can, after you get the groceries. We’ll see how much you deserve it.”

 

Regina was passing out candy when Henry got to the mansion. He carried in two armfuls of groceries with his backpack on his back. There was only half an hour left for trick-or-treating, and after the kids at the door left, Regina went to the kitchen to help him unload the groceries. Everything was stowed away before the doorbell rang again, and Henry slapped Regina’s ass as she left the kitchen to pass out candy. She turned and gave him a glare before opening the door.

There was a steady trail of kids before she could close the door again and head back to the kitchen, where Henry was cutting a pack of cheese and pulling out crackers from the cupboard. She sidled up to him, pressing her chest to his bicep and leaning up to whisper in his ear. “That wasn’t behaving very well. So far you haven’t earned anything.”

“Oh? Haven’t I?” he teased, turning and snaking his arms around her, one hand cupping her ass, the other flat on the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. Lowering his mouth to hers, he murmured against her lips. “I think the surprise visit means I’ve earned it.”

“That’s very presumptuous, darling.”

“Maybe,” he agreed, pressing his lips to her softly and kissing her deeply. The doorbell rang shortly after the kiss began, and though he tried to hold her in place, she shrugged out of his touch.

“ _Be good_. I’ll be right back.”

Henry kept trying between every group of kids, once pressing his restrained erection against her lower back before she opened the door, making her flustered. She looked down at the full bowl of candy left over and grinned. The last kid that came up let her root through his back for a particular candy, and in reward she dumped the rest of the bowl into his pillowcase. Shutting off the front porch light, Regina locked the door and headed into the kitchen, where Henry was finishing his snack and drinking a glass of wine.

“ _Who_ said you could drink my wine? You aren’t of age, Henry.”

“I didn’t figure you’d care.”

Humming, Regina narrowed her eyes and pulled her candy out of its wrapper. “Look what I got from a child.”

“A candy necklace? So? I didn’t know you even liked candy.”

“Well, I don’t really. I just wanted this kind tonight.”

“Oookay,” Henry responded, dragging the word out carefully.

“Come,” Regina prompted, walking through the dining room and grabbing a chair, dragging it over the carpet to her study. She placed it in front of the bay window, pulling the drapes closed carefully. Setting the candy necklace down on the coffee table, Regina pointed Henry to the chair and left the room. She came back a few minutes later, a cashmere scarf in her hand. Knowing how much Henry enjoyed undressing her, Regina stepped in front of him and slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, watching as his eyes widened and he reached forward. She swatted his hands away, unbuttoning the wrists and then sliding it off, carefully laying it over the back of the couch.

“Mom… let me touch you,” Henry requested.

“Not yet. You were a very naughty boy tonight. I’ll let you… but you have to wait.” Next, she slid her hands down her bare torso and unclasped her pants, sliding them off her hips and laying them with her shirt. Left only in her dark blue lace bra and panties, Regina knelt on the ground in front of Henry, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, pulling them, and his boxers, off his hips, and moved back up his body to pull his shirt over his head. Climbing onto his lap, she straddled his thighs, her feet not quite touching the floor as she rolled against him, Henry’s arms coming up to hold her against him as he brought his mouth to hers.

“I love you,” he breathed, after he broke the kiss. Regina didn’t answer, she didn’t want to say those words during sex or right before… she didn’t want him to misunderstand.

“Shush.” When she felt her wetness pooling between her thighs, her panties getting wet, and she felt his hardness against her, she moved off his lap, grabbing the scarf and pulling his hands behind the chair. Regina tied his hands together, wrapping the scarf through the chair.

“Are you going to tell me why I’m tied up yet?”

“No,” she answered teasingly.

“Well, either way, you’re delicious.”

“Oh… I know.”

“Prove it.”

“Prove that I’m delicious?”

“Prove that you know it,” Henry grinned. Smirking and raising an eyebrow, Regina slid her panties off her hips, letting them fall to the ground and stepped out of them. She quickly unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and grabbed the candy necklace from the coffee table. She tied it three times around the base his cock, grinning as he tilted his head. Climbing back onto his lap, she slid her hand between their bodies and grabbed his cock in her hand, pressing the tip of it into her, only the tip, and moved her hips in a circling motion.

“Ride me,” Henry breathed, bucking his hips in an attempt to push deeper into her.

“Not yet, darling. I have something to prove to you, remember?”

Henry nodded, his eyes wide as he watched her move back off him and kneel between his legs. Making sure green eyes were watching her, Regina slowly pressed the flat of her tongue against the tip of his cock, tasting herself on him and moaning.

“Fuck… that’s—that is so hot, mom,” Henry groaned. Regina licked him a few more times before she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked hard, making sure to suck all of her taste off him. “I have to say… I’m a little jealous I can’t taste you myself.”

Tilting her head, Regina challenged, “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah.”

She continued sucking his cock, swirling her tongue around the head before licking a trail up the underside of his dick. Bringing one hand down, Regina pressed two fingers into her pussy, making sure to coat her fingers in her wetness. She brought her fingers up, raising them to Henry’s lips, and while still sucking his cock she watched him lower his mouth around her fingers, licking them and sucking them clean. He moaned around her fingers, and when they were cleaned off, he pulled his mouth off them, saying, “I want your pussy on my mouth.”

“No. You don’t get that tonight. You get to take what _I_ want tonight.”

Henry groaned, watching her return her mouth to his cock and continue sucking. She grazed her teeth down his dick, catching a piece of candy on the necklace between her teeth and biting it off, releasing the band and letting it snap back to his cock, causing him to hiss. Regina wrapped one hand around the candy necklace and began stroking it up and down his cock, watching his face as his eyes clamped shut in pleasure.

“That’s good,” he breathed, nodding. Regina responded by licking down his cock again, biting another piece off and letting it snap back against him. She repeated the action several times until there were red marks circling his shaft.

“Do you think you’ve been behaving enough, now?”

“Yes. Fuck yes, please come up here and let me fuck you.”

She continued sucking his cock, rolling the candy against him and enjoying that he occasionally bucked his hips up, the bead-like texture on his cock adding extra pleasure. When she couldn’t handle not being filled anymore, Regina stood again and straddled him once more, she pulled the candy off, and then held his cock, lowering herself onto him, rolling her hips as he filled her.

“Mom, god you’re so tight,” Henry breathed, bucking his hips slightly into her. Regina’s legs were dangling over either side of his thighs as she rolled on him, over and over, using one hand to circle her clit quickly. She knew the amount of foreplay she’d given to Henry would have him ready more quickly than she would be, so she worked herself hard around him, rubbing her clit furiously side to side as she used her other arm as an anchor against him, helping her roll her hips.

“Come for me mom, please? I’m close and I want you to come.”

“Soon…” she breathed, her orgasm close and her body too tight for her speak in full sentences. Her body began to tremble and tighten around him and she felt his release. She felt his thighs tense beneath hers, and then release as his hips bucked slightly into her, filling her with his seed.

Regina didn’t pull off him, but she brought her hands around the back of the chair and untied him, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place.

“Fuck mom… I… seriously… how are you even this amazing?”

“Shh, don’t ruin in,” she answered, resting her forehead on his shoulder. They sat like that for nearly ten minutes before Regina pulled herself off him and gathered her clothes, telling him she’d see him in the morning. She showered in the bathroom in her room, sighing as she leaned against the tiled wall. “Fuck,” she ground out, displeased that he seemed to be wanting more than just sex out of their arrangement. His “I love you” had told her that, but she had wanted him, so she ignored it.

As she got ready for bed, climbing under the duvet, she heard a soft knock at her door.

“Mom?” Henry called, pushing the door open slowly. “Everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, dear,” she answered, though she knew he’d be able to tell she was lying.

“Come on. It’s like every time we do this you get weird, except at the hotel last time.”

“Come here,” Regina told him, waving him over and waiting as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. “Sweetheart, this is just sex… you know that right?” she asked softly, not wanting to hurt him. Henry reached over and took her hand in his.

“Mom, I get it, its just sex. You’re still my mom, I still love you… am I not allowed to tell you that anymore?”

“No, darling… _of course_ you are. How—how did you know that’s what this was about?”

“Because you didn’t say it back. You always tell me back, or you say it first.”

“I’m sorry. I do love you, you know that. Just… it’s a little strange for me, you saying it when we’re about to have sex, or having sex, okay? So… from now on, maybe reserve it for when we’re not.”

“Okay, mom,” Henry agreed, wanting to roll his eyes, but also knowing he would respect her wishes. “Have a good night.” Henry leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing and walking to the door.

“I love you, Henry,” Regina said, causing him to stop before he left her room.

“I love you too, mom. See you in the morning.”

Regina laid down, letting the event of the night run through her mind, and even if she was worried about how things were going, she couldn’t deny that she was interested in seeing what Henry had in mind for the weekend when he surprised her by coming down. With that thought in mind, she fell into an unsteady sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated :)

Henry woke up around seven the next morning with his usual morning erection, only this time, when he began pumping it, he heard the shower running down the hall from Regina’s room. Smirking, he got up and walked down the hall, moving through her bedroom and into her bathroom. He quickly undressed and slid open the glass door to the shower, revealing Regina’s naked form, arms in the air and hands scrubbing shampoo through her hair. Her eyes were focused on him, which had started when she heard the door slide open.

“Morning, mom,” Henry grinned, stepping inside after a moment since she hadn’t told him not to. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Henry pulled her against him and kissed her softly, though it took a few presses of his lips before she responded.

“Good morning, Henry,” Regina answered, breaking his kiss and narrowing her eyes up at him playfully. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m trying to shower, here. Your family will be here in less than two hours.”

“Which gives us plenty of time,” he whispered, pressing his hard cock against her lower stomach. Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered again, “I was just going to jerk off thinking of your sexy ass and how much you like it when I spank you, but I heard you showering… I just couldn’t resist.” With that, he lowered one hand and smacked the rounded flesh of her ass, grinning against her ear and licking the outer part of it.

“Henry…” Regina groaned, unable to deny she was already getting incredibly wet for him. “You better make it quick and good, because I have a lot to do before they get here.”

“Turn around,” he told her, and she nodded slowly as she finished rinsing her hair out. As soon as the water ran shampoo free, she turned. Uncertain how he wanted her, she spread her legs slightly further than shoulders width and pressed her palms to the shower wall. Henry reached one hand between her legs, sliding the side of his index finger through her wetness, spreading it over his hand before he lowered his mouth and started kissing along her shoulder. “You ready?”

“Mmhmm,” she moaned, pushing her ass back just slightly as she felt him shift behind her. Henry lowered his hips, bending slightly at the knees as he pressed into her. Once he was filling her, he pushed against her so her body was pressed to the wall, the temperature cool against her heated skin and her nipples hardened instantly.

Regina whimpered as he stroked into her and as he brought one hand around her front and rubbed her clit. She wouldn’t admit it out loud… not yet anyway, but she loved how much he liked to touch her. She almost never got off with any other man without having to rub her own clit, but Henry hardly let her touch herself. “Yes, sweetheart… right there… so good,” she breathed, her hot breath leaving the tiles foggy.

Grinning against her skin, Henry grazed his teeth across her shoulder, bringing his mouth to her neck and sucking the crook of it, loving the taste of her. “You are so sexy,” he whispered against her once he broke his latch, loving the small red mark that he made.

“Henry… so good… need more,” she whimpered breathlessly. He answered her by shifting himself so the head of his cock would pound against her g-spot and he thrust hard as he ran his fingers side to side over her clit.

“Come. Come for me,” he demanded, taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting. “I want you to come with my cock inside of you, and later, I’m going to fuck you again and you’re going to let me take your ass.”

A hot shiver went through her body as his words pushed her over the edge and he pushed his chest against her back, pressing her harder against the wall as she shook and moaned, her voice tight as she cried out with her orgasm. Henry pulled out of her and kissed her neck below her ear.

“Good. Now finish your shower,” he told her, pulling away and grabbing the handle to open the shower door. Before his hand could wrap around the metal, Regina grabbed his dick and pulled him closer.

“If you’re coming later how you want to come, you’re coming now how I want you to,” Regina growled, pumping his cock as she stepped closer to her and turned her neck up to kiss him. He kissed her back sloppier than he ever had before, his tongue exploring her eagerly as she pumped his cock hard and fast in her hand. She pulled away slightly, and dropping her voice, said, “If you want my ass later, you will come for me,” moving her other hand to his balls, she massaged them, “right now,” she finished. Looking down to see if he was being obedient, Regina smirked as she watched his cock pump and saw the white spurts landing on her lower stomach and down her thighs. Releasing him, Regina scooped some of his finish onto her index finger, and once she was sure he was watching, she brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, causing Henry to groan and pull her closer.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he told her, bending his neck to kiss along her jaw.

“Time for you to get out. I have to finish washing up before it’s time to start breakfast.”

“Mm, just a little bit longer. You taste so good,” he protested, but Regina pushed him a little.

“No. I need to get ready. Go take your own shower if you must.”

Once he was out, Regina finished washing and dressed in a plum colored dress, opaque black thigh highs with a garter belt low on her waist and a pair of black heels. Henry was already in the kitchen, pulling the food out of the fridge for her. His short hair was spiked slightly in the front and he was wearing a blue button-up with a pair of dark jeans. She walked toward him, taking the supplied from his arms so he could get the rest out. Setting them onto the counter, Regina pulled out a casserole dish and set the oven to preheat.

“What are you going to make?” he asked, moving to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She let herself lean into the hold for a moment before stepping forward and opening everything she needed.

“I think I’m going to make a skillet casserole. Will you get a frying pan out?”

“Sure,” Henry answered, letting his hand graze along her hip as he pulled away from her. He loved when she wore dresses, especially ones that hugged her form so tightly. “I bought stuff for biscuits and gravy, too, in case you wanted to make that.”

“Is that a hint, darling?”

“Maybe,” Henry answered, stepping into her space again, his hands on her hips as he pressed his chest to her back. “You look amazing,” he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to the outer shell of it. “And so delicious.”

Setting everything back onto the counter, Regina turned and smiled. “You look very handsome, sweetheart. And while I already have agreed to later… you need to behave today. Nobody can even suspect anything. Am I clear?”

“Yes,” he agreed, nodding slowly before leaning down, his lips almost brushing hers. “Can I kiss you once more to get it out of my system?”

Smirking, Regina moved toward him just slightly, her lips pressing against his in what she’d planned on being a light kiss, but Henry held her hips and squeezed her close. When he slid his tongue across the seam of her lips, Regina parted them for him, sliding her tongue out to meet his as the kiss deepened, and she had to stop herself from thinking about how she could kiss him everyday and be satisfied. When she pushed him away, she shook her head and sighed, moving away to pull an apron from her drawer and covered the front of her body with it.

“Are you going to be good for me today?” she teased.

“I promise.”

“Good.”

“By the way… you should probably cover that up,” he told her, touching a spot on her neck, causing her to hurry to a mirror and look at it.

“You marked me?” she shouted when she reentered the kitchen.

“Sorry.”

“Funny, you don’t look very sorry,” she growled.

“That’s because it looks incredibly sexy.”

 

When everyone arrived, Regina was just about finished cooking and Henry had set the table. The brunette had added a black scarf to her neck that went well with her outfit and covered her hickey well enough. The family ate quickly, letting Henry do most of the talking about school while everyone else listened and occasionally threw in a story about what was happening in town.

Before too long, they were heading off to the fair, bundled up against the cold fall weather. Neither Henry nor Regina really liked Jack, but both tried to be cordial to him, as Emma had invited him along with them. Snow dropped back to walk beside Regina once they’d gotten to the fair, letting Henry and David play with the kids and go on the rides.

“Do you worry about him a lot, still?” Snow asked curiously, watching Regina as she watched Henry closely.

“What?” the older woman asked, ripped from her thoughts. “Oh, yes, I suppose I do. I worry that he isn’t being social enough, or maybe too social. He opened a bottle of my wine last night and was drinking it! I… it makes me wonder what he does when he’s there.”

“He’s a smart young man. He’ll be fine.”

“Habit of mine, I suppose. I’ve always worried too much about him, I can’t just make that stop.”

“I suppose not.” Regina shifted awkwardly at Snow’s talking, her scarf falling to her shoulders. “Oh my gods! Regina… you’re sleeping with someone?” Snow asked excitedly.

“No! What?” Regina asked, her voice nervous and her eyes wide at the fear of being caught.

“You have a hickey,” Snow teased.

“Oh… uh, yeah it was just a one time thing. You know how it is…” Regina answered, recovering quickly.

“Do I know him?”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you who it is.”

 

They wandered around, David loading the kids up on cotton candy, elephant ears and many other sugar filled snacks. When the kids got too rambunctious, Regina excused herself, saying she had to get something from the store.

Sneaking into the drugstore, Regina found the aisle with lubricant and condoms. She heard the bell on the door chime and decided to grab the most expensive bottle quickly; figuring that would be good enough, and she hurried to the front. Noticing it was Emma who entered the store. After the bottle was rung up, Regina tossed a twenty onto the counter and grabbed a bag, took the receipt and ran out with her purchase, not waiting for her change.

“Regina?” Emma asked, following her out of the store. “Everything okay?”

“Fine, yes. I just… I needed something. I’m… I’m fine. I’m not really feeling well. I think I’m going to go home,” she answered, looking around. “Tell… uh, tell Henry I’ll see him later, you guys all have fun.”

Emma nodded, giving her a strange look. She walked back to the group and found her son.

“Hey, where’s mom?” he asked.

“Apparently she’s not feeling well. She said she’d see you later.”

“Maybe I should go home and check on her.”

“No, I think you should stay and spend time with us, kid. Your mom can take care of herself.”

“Yeah… you’re right.”

“I wanna go on that ride!” Neal squealed, pointing to a high and fast ride, one that had mostly just adults riding it.

“Kid, I don’t think you could handle that,” Henry told him.

“I can! I can!” he squealed, his sugar high very obvious.

“Grandma?”

“If he thinks he can handle it, why not?”

Henry nodded and took the young boy to the line for the ride, waiting as the boy ran circles around him while the line moved slowly. When they finally got their turn, they climbed into a crate together, Neal on the inside and Henry near the door. They were locked in and buckled and Henry still didn’t have a good feeling about it, but he smirked.

When the ride started moving, Neal was acting brave and pretending he wasn’t scared. Henry grinned at the boy as the ride went around, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the boy’s head jerk forward and his cheeks puff out. “No Neal… don’t get sick. Please, don’t get sick.”

But the boy did, and the vomit filled the cage, a little falling out, but most of it covering Henry’s jeans and shoes.

“Oh, man, kiddo,” Henry groaned, trying not to breathe through his nose as the ride finished. He carried Neal off the ride, transferring him over to David’s shoulder with a slight grimace. “I’m done for the day. I need to… shower this off. I’ll see you guys tomorrow for the competitions?”

“Sounds good, kid,” Emma said, moving to hug him but stopping. “I’m not going to hug you. Have a good evening. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Henry made it to the mansion, sneaking upstairs to the main bathroom. He pulled off his clothes quickly and stepped into the shower, turning it on hot. Once he stepped under the water and grabbed a bar of soap, cleaning himself up. He heard the door creak and peaked out to see Regina pulling her robe off and revealing her naked body. He smirked at her and opened the shower curtain further to allow her in.

“Look who’s eager this time,” he teased.

“I just figured since you’re getting my ass, I’d come in and make you fuck me first,” Regina stated, pushing against him and turning him so she was under the stream of water.

“You don’t have to make me do any such thing. Simply ask and I’m yours,” he told her pulling her tightly against him and running his hands down her back. Henry lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply before breaking it off and dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth. Regina moaned instantly, her hands clutching his hair and holding his mouth against her. Biting and sucking, Henry brought one hand to her front, teasing her on her inner thighs, and all along the outside of her pussy, not once actually touching her where she wanted him to.

Pulling his head back so his mouth wasn’t on her anymore, and she directed it to hers, growling against his lips, “Inside, now.” Regina then took his mouth in a kiss, sliding her tongue against his. Henry obeyed, sliding two fingers into her, feeling her wetness surrounding them. He had a better idea, and pulled his fingers back out, lifting her and pushing her against the wall. After he steadied himself, he took his cock in one hand, pressing into her quickly.

Regina cried out at the welcome intrusion. He thrust into her, keeping his motions hard, but tight, not wanting to slip. Supporting her weight with one hand on her ass and her body between his and the wall, Henry brought his free hand to her clit, rubbing circles quickly. He fucked her hard and quick against the wall, and when she came it shook her body roughly and he set her down to turn the water off, but picked her back up and carried her to her bedroom.

“Do you have any lubricant or should I get mine?” Henry asked eagerly.

Regina chuckled darkly, but reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out the bottle she’d purchased earlier that day. Henry smirked and dumped a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing her puckered hole gently until she moaned softly, then he pushed a finger in, twisting it around slowly to ready her. When he thought she was ready, he added a finger, pumping them just as slowly. After a minute of twisting and curving his fingers inside her, he leaned down and kissed her.

“Are you ready or should I try three?”

Humming, Regina looked at him, her eyes filled with lust. “I’m ready,” she answered, grinning and biting the corner of her lip.

“Awesome,” he answered, picking up the bottle again and covering his cock in it. When he felt he was sufficiently slick, Henry pressed the tip to her entry and slowly pressed in, pausing after the head of his dick was in and checking her face. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Fine, darling, you can continue,” she encouraged, running her hands up his arms and bending her knees against his waist. Henry pushed into her until his cock was completely inside, and slowly pumped his hips, the tightness surrounding him making his head spin.

“Fuck,” he breathed, taking in her body. “So fucking sexy.”

Gently moving her hips with him, Regina brought one hand to her clit, circling it, knowing she would come again quickly, her body still tender from the orgasm she’d had in the shower. The more he moved inside of her, the better it felt and soon enough both of them were rocking against each other quickly. Henry brought his clean hand to her pussy, pushing two fingers in and curling them against her g-spot, flicking it in a scissoring motion and he watched her work her clit.

“Come for me,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss her quickly. And she did, her body pushed over the edge by the demanding way he spoke to her. Her body tightened and shook around him, causing Henry to pause his movements for a moment as she recovered. Once she looked up at him again, he began pumping his hips once more, moving inside of her harder than before. “I’m going to come in your ass, mom,” he told her, causing her to whimper as he began working his fingers inside of her again.

“Yes, please,” she answered.

“I want you to beg me to,” he growled, flicking over one nipple with his thumb.

“Henry, come for me. Come in my ass, please,” she moaned, her body tightening once more as her stomach pooled with the heavy weight that told her she was nearing another orgasm. This time, when she came, her body tightened around him so closely that after pumping into her a few more times, Henry came, filling her ass with his finish. He quickly pulled his fingers out of her and collapsed on top of her.

“Fuck that was amazing,” he whispered against her neck.

“You’re very good at sex, Henry. It makes me curious about things I should not be curious about.”

“Things like what?” he asked, a teasing grin on his mouth.

“Things we aren’t going to talk about until after I’ve had dinner,” she answered, pushing him off her, happy for the excuse not to cuddle. “We’ll talk later, go get dressed and meet me downstairs.” When Henry left, Regina dressed herself and ran her hands down her face. “Fuck I’m in trouble,” she whispered to herself, heading down the stairs to make dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

When Henry and Regina were finished with dinner, Henry helped Regina do the dishes, and when she was drying the last of the pans, he moved to stand behind her, his hands on her hips as he kissed down her neck, licking the hickey he’d left there. “It was pretty hot that grandma saw your hickey and has no idea I’m the one who gave it to you,” his whispered huskily into her ear.

“Henry,” Regina said softly, her voice almost in a whine. “Sweetheart, you’re… you do _not_ behave very well, do you?” Turning around to face him, she looked up to him, watching his green eyes as he looked her over hungrily. “Haven’t had enough yet today?”

“Of _your_ body? No.”

Sighing softly, she answered, “You are a smooth talker.”

Henry chuckled and leaned down, and with his lips hovering over hers he whispered, “ _Or_ you could just accept the truth of it. You could just believe that I really can’t imagine myself ever getting enough of your body… of your skill.” Regina responded by closing the small gap between their lips, kissing him hard and rough. His hands moved instinctively up her body and he caressed her breasts through her soft shirt. Pushing his erection against her, Henry growled into the kiss, wanting to take her right here in the kitchen, but knowing that he couldn’t—not without a shower or a condom. Still, he picked her up and set her on the counter next to the sink, letting his lips wander down her jaw and neck, biting her pulse point before sucking on it softly.

Regina held the back of his head, wanting him to keep his mouth on her neck, and she dropped her head back to give him more space. Reaching down, she unzipped his zipper in one and hand pulled his cock out through the hole in his boxers and the space for his zipper. Being careful to make sure the metal wasn’t rubbing against him, she wrapped her hand around his hardness and began pumping his entire length as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

The doorbell ringing had her shoving him away from her, hissing, “Go upstairs and get in the shower.”

“What? What if it’s someone for me?”

“Henry,” Regina scolded. “You hardly look presentable for company, just go. I’ll take care of it. Watching as he shoved himself back into his pants and sprinted up the stairs, Regina checked herself in the mirror, making herself as presentable as possible, though it still wasn’t good enough, then made her way to the door slowly opening it and seeing Emma. Offering a smile, she greeted her. “Emma, how are you?”

“Fine, you look… good for someone who wasn’t feeling well earlier,” Emma commented, a confused look on her face at Regina’s slightly mussed appearance.

“Yes, I… had a migraine and it was making me nauseated.”

“Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes, how rude of me,” she answered, pausing to make sure she could hear the shower running. “Please come in.” Regina stepped aside to allow the blonde entrance. Once Emma was in the foyer, Regina closed the door and led her to the kitchen.

“Where’s Henry?”

“He is taking a shower, I believe.”

“Gotcha. Well, I just wanted to bring this by,” Emma said, offering Regina a paper bag. “It’s some of his favorite snacks that he didn’t get to buy since he left early because of Neal.”

“How is Neal feeling now?”

“Better. It was really just the ride and the sugar.”

“Snow should have known better,” Regina teased. “I’m sure Neal had plenty of candy last night from Halloween.”

“Henry was the one who agreed to the ride.”

“Which is why most nineteen year olds in this world don’t have children,” Regina retorted, earning a chuckle from Emma.

“Yeah. God, can you imagine if Henry got some girl pregnant?”

“Don’t even say that. He’s way too young to be a father!” Regina snapped, causing Emma to tilt her head sideways.

“I was just making a joke.”

Nodding, Regina pursed her lips. “I know, I’m sorry. I just want him to have everything, I want him to have time and the life he wants,” she told Emma. “And I don’t want him to have to make the choice you made or deal with a girl who would want to make that choice, or anything.”

“I do understand that. Giving him up was the hardest decision I ever had to make. Or maybe it was the easiest because I knew he would be better off, but you’re right, I wouldn’t wish that decision on my son.”

“Did he tell you he’s on the Dean’s list?” Regina asked, searching for a change of subject.

“Yeah. He has to be getting that from you.”

“So, where is Jack?”

“Oh, he went home ahead of me,” Emma answered, After hesitating a moment, she spoke again. “Is that… is Jack really why he doesn’t ever want to stay at my house?”

“I… I don’t know, Emma. He hasn’t really talked to me about Jack. Henry sees that he makes you happy, so even if he doesn’t like him, he certainly isn’t going to say anything about that. But… I think maybe he just likes the comfort of the room he grew up in most of the time and this house is a lot bigger. He has his own bathroom and you know, he just needs his personal space and I think the spaciousness of the house does that for him.”

“If you’re sure. I just… I would never stay with someone who made Henry uncomfortable, no matter how much I love Jack.”

“Do you want me to ask him?”

“Uh, yeah, that would be cool.”

“I’ll do that, then.”

“Hey, are you baking for the competition tomorrow?”

“Maybe, I hadn’t planned on it, but I’ll see how much time I have.”

“Alright, well, I’m gonna go. Just make sure to give Henry the bag of goodies,” Emma said awkwardly.

“Of course, Emma. Thank you for bringing it by,” Regina answered, smiling and finding herself relaxing slightly. “It was nice having all of you over for breakfast. I’m sure Henry would rather eat with everyone in the morning, rather than just me. Would you like to meet at Granny’s tomorrow? I’ll send Snow a message for them all to meet us as well. If you’d like, I mean.”

“Yeah, no, that sounds great.”

 

Once Emma was gone, Regina locked the door and leaned back against it. She was on edge from the conversation, something with Emma seemed off and Regina immediately wondered if it was about her. Before she could think of it anymore, she saw Henry walking around the curve of the stairs.

“You coming up, mom?” he asked with a smirk.

Head shooting up in response to his deep voice and eager tone, Regina sighed softly, then decided to relax, letting a smile cross her face. Pushing off the door, Regina started walking up the stairs, meeting Henry halfway up the staircase. She stiffened slightly when he tossed an arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs to her bedroom.

When they were in the bedroom, Henry began pulling at her clothes, undressing her and Regina let him, lifting her arms when he tugged her shirt up. When she was down to her panties and bra, Henry lifted her, pushing her back against the door as he kissed down her neck and across her chest. When he slid one hand into her panties, Regina bucked into his touch and sobered.

“Stop, stop,” she breathed. “Talk first, sex later.”

Breathing heavily against her skin, Henry chuckled, “Sex first, talk later.”

“Sweetheart, no,” Regina answered, pushing Henry away and unwrapping her legs from him, letting them down. “Emma was… c’mon, we can even lay in bed while we talk.”

Henry nodded, watching as she moved to the bed in her dark lingerie and he pulled off the pajama bottoms he had on, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into bed after her, laying on his back, slightly propped up on pillows.

“So then, what do we need to talk about?”

“For starters,” Regina began. “Your mom wants to know if there is something you legitimately dislike about Jack and if that’s why you never stay there.”

“If she only knew,” he answered, moving one hand down her spine.

“Henry, you need to stay there sometimes if we’re going to keep this up. Nobody can ever know.”

“I know, mom, I know. I’m not going to tell anyone,” he agreed, pulling her closer to him so she was laying half on top of him. “You know, I really like you half naked. Naked is better, but this is a pretty close second.”

“Henry, _please_ ,” she whispered.

“Fine. I will stay with her at least a week out of my stay at Christmas.”

“Good boy,” Regina teased, leaning up to kiss him.

“What else did you want to talk about?”

“What we almost discussed earlier,” she answered, shrugging easily.

“Oh? Do you mean how I can make you come so quickly and so hard?” Henry asked, leaning down to whisper it huskily into her ear.

“Yes,” she breathed, her voice coming out thick and her cheeks reddening slightly.

“I’ve been with a few girls. It’s not a big deal.”

“No, and I don’t generally ask for sexual histories. I just can’t stop my curiosity when it comes to you.”

“I lost my virginity to Grace when we were sixteen. I’ve been with two other girls, one when I was new to college, and with her it was just the once, and then the other one was the beginning of last year, and it was fun enough, but she wanted more and I didn’t want to be tied down.”

“No? Why not?”

“Because you taught me ambition and that’s what I’m going for.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed back, smiling softly at him.

“Does my behavior grant me sex?” he asked, flipping them over so she was on her back beneath him. Her response was a heated kiss, pressing her mouth hard against his. Pulling away, he bent his neck and bit her nipple through the lace of her bra. When she moaned, he repeated the action to her other breast, sliding one hand beneath her and unsnapping her bra. Henry pushed himself up to hover over her and kissed his way down her body, sliding her panties off and licking her clit, causing her to buck up.

He kissed her pussy, licking her wetness and letting his tongue slide into her core. She whimpered beneath him, moving her hips against him several times before she gently tugged his hair. “Come on, up here,” she breathed.

Henry obeyed, moving up her body and kissing her quickly. “Turn over.”

Listening to him, Regina turned over, getting ready to rest herself on all fours, but Henry just lifted her hips up and put a hand on her back to keep her upper body down. He gripped his cock at her entrance, pushing into her slowly and steady until he pumped into her with ease. Henry pushed her hips down so they were hardly raised off the bed, their legs tangled together and his hands balled into fists next to her. Slowly, he thrust into her, their bodies moving together perfectly and Regina began rolling her hips back against him.

She could barely move beneath him, his weight secure and warm against her. Her body quivered with his gentleness, and she whimpered as he moved inside her, though she wanted more. Henry seemed to enjoy this position though, so she stayed with him for as long as she could until the pressure was building too much and she needed to come. Regina pressed up onto her hands, grinning as Henry pulled her hips up so she was on all fours.

“Fuck me, hard, Henry,” she begged. And Henry complied, pounding into her hard and fast. Raising his right hand, he smacked down on her ass, watching as her flesh reacted, turning pink under his hand. “Again,” she breathed. Raising his left hand this time, he smacked her harder, rubbing her ass gently afterward. Henry moved his right hand around her hip to find her clit, moving his fingers in quick circles against it.

“You know I love your ass,” Henry growled, spanking her again. As he pounded into her hard and fast, he matched his fingers with the pace and moved his free hand up underneath her, grabbing her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. “I’m already close, come for me. Come for me mom so I can come for you.”

His words sent warm chills through her body and she met his thrusts harder than before until she was ready to come. Muscles tensing, she stilled, her limbs locking in place as they quivered with the tightness of her release. Regina felt Henry buck into her erratically a few more times before he too was finishing, his groans making her shiver. He pressed her down, pulling out and collapsing half on top of her. Henry pulled the duvet over them, keeping himself against her back and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I love you, mom,” he whispered, his voice heavy and tired.

Regina turned her neck so she could look at his face, his sleepy expression and closed eyes making her smile. “I love you too, sweetheart.”


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke early to bake an apple pie and a pumpkin crisp for the competition, not that she cared about winning. She knew Henry liked her baking, and cooking for that matter, and that was the reason she was up at six am on a Sunday, baking desserts. Well, aside from the fact that she’d been too busy having sex the night before to do it then. Covering the crisp, Regina pushed the two desserts into the oven and began cracking eggs into a glass bowl to make a small breakfast to tide them over.

Henry shuffled downstairs in his boxers, moving to the island and pushing himself up to sit on it.

“Morning,” he said, his voice deep with lack of use and Regina turned, smiling at his messy appearance.

“Did you sleep well, darling?” she asked, taking in the toned muscles on his stomach that still surprised her when she looked at him.

“I did. You?”

“Mm,” Regina answered noncommittally. “Breakfast?”

“Eggs? Yeah.”

“What are you doing on my counter? You know the rules,” she said, turning and raising an eyebrow, a soft smirk covering her lips.

Henry shrugged. “I wanted to sit.”

“There are chairs and barstools for a reason.”

“Mm, don’t care.”

Pausing before she broke another egg, Regina set it down and walked over to stand in front of him at the island. “Are you being disobedient, young man?”

Henry lowered his head so his mouth was at her ear. “What are you going to do about it, _mom_?” When he pulled back, he saw a glint in her eyes and smirked. He knew that had done it. Regina pulled a stool around the island and gracefully climbed onto it. She untied the sash of her dark gray robe and let the soft material slide off her shoulders. Leaning forward, she kissing him softly, not letting it linger. Regina moved herself to straddle Henry’s thighs on the island, the counter cold and hard under her knees as his arms automatically wrapped around her. “What’s this?” he asked.

“You know this is what you were going for,” Regina growled, pushing him down onto his back as she positioned herself more comfortably over his growing erection, rolling over him. His cotton boxers were rough on her skin, but she rolled against him anyway.

“You’ve just made it very difficult on yourself to get undressed,” Henry teased, pulled her nightie over her head. When she was able to bring her arms back down, she lowered herself down to him, her palms holding her up.

“Did it look like I was wearing anything else?” Regina asked, one eyebrow raised as she rolled her hips down on him again. Moving his hands down the curves of her body, Henry cupped her ass in both hands, pleased to find she hadn’t just been teasing him. Catching her lips in his own, he kissed her roughly, squeezing her ass and helping her move against him.

“You gonna ride me on the counter, mom? Have you fantasized about being fucked in your kitchen?” he asked huskily, knowing he was ready, and by the dampness he could feel through his boxers, he assumed she was as well.

Regina pushed up slightly on her knees, pulling his cock out through the opening in his boxers. Moaning, she lowered herself onto him, letting his cock fill her before she rocked her hips against him, and whimpering as he brought his hands up to her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples.

“Yes, Henry, just like that,” she breathed, feeling the head of his cock brush against her roughly inside, bottoming her out. Leaning forward on her hands, she rolled her hips, the position more comfortable. With Henry’s legs hanging over the edge of the island, he couldn’t use his feet as leverage to move underneath him, but he did raise his hips slightly off the counter, matching her pace as she moved on him.

“So fucking hot, mom.” Dropping one hand to find her clit, he rubbed against it, smirking as her body shook at the touch before steadying with her.

Regina made sure Henry’s hand was against her in a comfortable position before lowering herself down, her face hovering over his as she gripped the far edge of the island counter, using it as an anchor to pull herself against him, her breasts pressed hard to his chest.

Henry leaned up and kissed her, slowly, holding the kiss tenderly and something shifted. When he dropped his head back down and his green eyes caught the chocolate ones above him, he couldn’t look away, her gaze too filled with pleasure and… something he couldn’t pinpoint.

Regina moved hard, trying to force herself to push up on his chest, to ride his cock instead of rolling her hips with her body pressed to his. Henry’s free hand trailed up her back slowly, his fingertips barely brushing against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her tan skin. His hand caught the back of her neck, bringing her head down so he could press his forehead to hers and he felt her tighten around him, her body started to tremble slowly on top of him.

“That’s it, mom,” he said softly, in a tone he hadn’t used with her before. “That’s it. Come for me. Let yourself come for me.” His voice made Regina whimper as the orgasm took over her body and she felt him buck hard up into her. Knowing he had finished, too, she let her body drop against his and she hid her face against his shoulder, afraid of what her eyes would convey, betraying her before she was ready.

After several long minutes, Regina pushed herself up and slid off him, her feet pressing flat to the chair before she stepped down to the floor, picking up her robe and pulling it on as she hurried to escape his presence.

She heard his shower running before the timer on the stove started beeping, letting her know to pull the desserts out of the oven. She made her way downstairs, noticing that Henry had nicely laid her nightie over the back of a barstool, and had cleaned up the mess from the early almost-breakfast she’d started preparing. Turning off the timer and the oven, Regina pulled the desserts out and returned to her bedroom to shower and ready for the day.

They didn’t have time for the rest of the day to talk about what had happened, which Regina was thankful for. She wasn’t ready, she needed time. _A lot_ more time. That night when Henry and Regina returned to the house, Henry hugged her goodnight, kissing her forehead gently and leaving her alone, knowing she needed the space.

She took a late morning from work on Monday so she could see Henry off. After Regina had packed him snacks for the road, and the leftover dessert from the day before, she walked him to the door awkwardly.

“Have a nice trip,” she said, her voice low and shaky, like she wasn’t comfortable standing in front of him. Henry grinned and pushed her against the door, pressing his lips to her in a rough and hot kiss.

“I’ll be back before you know it. Just over five weeks and I’ll be home for almost a month. We’ll talk about this then,” he whispered promisingly into her ear, once he’d finished the kiss. But he brought his mouth to hers again in a softer kiss. His tongue pushing between her lips, moving gently against his. He was tasting her, memorizing her until he would see her again. Once again, he pulled away. “I’ll see you soon. And I’ll call you when I get to school, ‘kay?”

Regina nodded, looking up at him and smiling despite herself. “Be safe.”

“Always am.”


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks passed with light phone conversations that touched only on school and the town. He wouldn’t be home for Thanksgiving, he was going to use the weekend to study, but he would call her plenty, he’d said.

She told him a couple of days before the holiday that his family invited her for dinner, despite his not being home, so she wouldn’t be alone. It was how they’d have spent it _had_ he been home, so either way, it was nothing.

They were talking again, late on Thanksgiving. He’d called her to tell her once more that he’d hoped she had had a good day. She relayed how the day went, telling him how cute Neal and Eva were. Regina told him that Neal reminded her so much of Henry at that age. And he told her that his dinner had consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk and jello for dessert.

Regina chuckled lightly at that, saying, “I promise I will make you your very own Thanksgiving dinner when you get home. You can have all the leftovers you want, too, since we won’t be sharing it.”

“We? Who says I’ll share it with you?” Henry joked.

It was nearing midnight when Regina looked at the clock. “I’m going to put you on speakerphone for a minute, sweetheart, I need to get ready for bed.”

Henry agreed and rambled on about his exams coming up while she brushed her teeth. He heard the water running as he spoke, and knew that the next thing she would be doing was putting on her pajamas.

“Hey mom?”

“Yes, darling?” she asked, smiling as she carried the phone to her dresser, putting it down on the tall surface.

“Will you put on a nightie and take off your panties?”

“Henry!”

“Please? I want to picture it. Wear that blue one… the one that looks really good with your skin,” he breathed huskily, his voice too heavy to be just from sleepiness.

Regina hummed, but didn’t say anything else as she dug through her drawers and found the one she knew he was talking about. She pulled her day clothes off, at the last moment deciding to let her panties drop from her hips to the floor. Regina picked up the phone, clicking speakerphone off and slid into bed.

“Okay, Henry, I’m back,” she told him, her voice thick with arousal.

“Did you do as I asked?”

After a moment, Regina smiled, saying, “Yes.”

“I wish I had come home for the weekend,” Henry whispered. “I’d be all over you. Under you nightie, eating your pussy.”

“Henry!” she cried in shock. “What are you doing?”

“Mom, please?” he said in a soft whine. “I need you. And since I can’t be there right now, this is the next best thing. Unless you wanna Facetime me.”

“Not happening,” she chuckled. Once she’d sobered, she let her eyes flit to her nightstand. “Why… I’m sure there’s someone you know who’d be willing to help you satisfy that need.” The words made a strange knot form in her stomach, but she refused to admit to what it was.

“I don’t want anyone else. Please?”

Sighing, Regina reached over and pulled out her small vibrator. “Okay, sweetheart. Tell me… what are you wearing?”

Henry grinned, not even caring if she could tell by his voice. “Just boxers. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Oh? Thinking what?”

“That if I were there, I’d have you on your back. I would slowly kiss up the inside of your right thigh until I got to your wet pussy, and I would kiss you softly, pushing my tongue inside of you.”

Regina moaned, turning her vibrator on low and hitching her nightie up just slightly. She lay back in bed, letting her head rest against her pillow. “Mm, and then what would you do?”

“I would lick you, so much. Breathe in your delicious scent and suck on your clit, pushing two fingers inside you and pumping into you, listening as your moans changed with my pace.”

“Henry,” she whimpered, her vibrator already working her well, her body beginning to tense slightly, so she moved it from her clit and circled it around her opening.

“Are you pleasing yourself at my words, mom?” Henry asked.

“ _Yes_.”

“When you were close, ready to come for me, I would pull my fingers away, and I would fuck you. I know you’d want my mouth on your breasts, so I would suck a nipple into my mouth as I fucked you.”

“Yes,” Regina breathed, bringing one of her hands to her breast, pinching her hardened nipple through the silk of her nightie, closing her eyes and picturing him there with her.

“I would bite your neck as I fucked you hard. Then I would rub your clit, making you whimper.”

“Henry,” Regina breathed, bringing her vibrator back to her clit.

“Mom, where would you kiss me, if I were there?” Henry asked. “I want to hear your voice while I stroke my cock.”

Regina whimpered, biting her lip. “If you were fucking me right now, I would bite your jaw, then work my way down your neck, sucking your skin and marking you as mine. Then I would bite your shoulder, suck on it, marking you again.”

Henry groaned, and Regina was incredibly grateful, because she was already close from the intense and concentrated vibration of the small toy.

“Darling, I’m close,” she whispered, her voice tight.

“Me too, mom,” he answered. Neither of them said anything else. They just listened to the heavy panting and moans of the other.

Both of them cried out only minutes later, Regina first and Henry only moments after. Regina let herself drop against her bed, her body having jerked up as she came, and she turned off her toy and tossed it to the other side of the bed, deciding she’d get up in a minute to clean it.

Henry cleaned himself with a tissue, pulling his boxers back up and turning onto his side.

“You sound really tired, mom.”

“I am. Especially now.”

“I’ll be home in less than two weeks, then I can make you tired that way as much as we want for almost an entire month.”

“Yes… you can,” she answered softly.

“Can I ask you something, mom?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

“Have you been with anyone else?”

The question surprised her, though she realized it shouldn’t have. Of course he would be curious, he would want to know if she’d been as loyal as he had, even though it wasn’t anything they’d discussed doing. That conversation was coming later and it scared her. She still hadn’t let herself give it proper thought. “No, I haven’t been.”

“Oh, okay,” he answered, his voice sounding more relieved than it should have. “Go to sleep, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, Henry.” With that, she hung up and turned over in bed, sighing softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry was delayed coming home because of a snowstorm. He was supposed to have been home the weekend after finals, but now it was Tuesday and he still wasn’t home, Regina hadn’t been able to get a clear call from him without the service cutting out since the Friday before. She was thankful the snow wasn’t awful in Storybrooke, but she was concerned for Henry’s safety. It was late, nearly one in the morning and she couldn’t fall asleep. Her house was cold; she always kept it cooler in the winter, not liking to have heat on high. But on a night like this, when she’d been looking forward to being wrapped in someone’s arms, it made the cold feel bitter. Sighing, she got out of bed and padded downstairs to turn the heat up just slightly. After that was done, she decided she wasn’t ready to try sleep again and she headed into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

As she sat down with her warm drink, she thought she heard the door, but nothing followed, so she figured she’d imagined it. It wasn’t until several moments later, when she felt eyes on her back that she turned around and saw Henry standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

When she finally noticed him, Henry grinned and started walking to her. “Still keeping the house freezing, I see,” he teased, looking her over in her silk long sleeve pajama top and pants. “You look cute.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at him, saying, “Cute? I think I’m more than cute.” She stood, leaning into his open arms. “You didn’t call me when you managed to get out of the storm at school.”

“I know. I’m sorry. We didn’t have power for days and I couldn’t charge my phone.”

“You drove all the way here without a phone?! Henry! What if something had happened to you?”

“Then it would have been just like the old days when cellphones didn’t exist.”

Regina narrowed her eyes up at him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. “I’ve missed you, sweetheart,” she admitted softly.

When he pulled back, he was grinning at her. “Missed you too,” he said, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss wasn’t intended to become more than chaste, but their inability to properly sate their desire for each other since Halloween weekend overtook them and Henry kissed her harder, sliding his tongue along her lips until she parted them, a deep, pleased, sigh escaping her throat. He pushed her backwards, unbuttoning her shirt as her back slammed against the wall. Once all the buttons were undone, he took in her bare chest and bent his neck to kiss her. Henry let her lean forward just slightly, enough that he could push the pajama top from her shoulders, her nipples hardening as the cool air hit her. His lips found her neck and they were warm from the heat of his car. The temperature difference between his mouth and her skin had Regina whimpering softly against his hair.

“More… please? Henry I need you… please,” she asked, her voice near begging. Henry moved kisses down her body in response, kneeling in front of her and hooking his fingers in the band of her bottoms, pulling them, and her underwear, down in one quick move, pulling them off her legs as she lifted each foot off the ground. His mouth found the apex of her thighs like a habit, his hands pushing her thighs apart. Holding her hips against the wall, Henry licked a line up her slit, groaning at the wetness that was already waiting for him.

“God… mom, I’ve missed how good you taste,” he whispered against her slick core, causing Regina to moan above him, tangling one hand in his hair and pushing the back of his head so his face was touching her. Henry ran two fingers through her wetness, pushing them into her, eliciting a whimper as she dropped her hips slightly down onto him.

“Oh… yes, Henry.” Regina rolled her hips just slightly, and when he kissed her clit, she cried out. She hadn’t realized how badly she needed his touch until he was touching her and all she wanted was to be fucked by him. “Sweetheart… I need you, please?”

Henry shook his head and grinned, his tongue snaking out and licking her clit as he twisted his fingers. “You’ll get me in a minute. I want to make you come on my hand and mouth first.” Regina wondered when he’d learned to talk that way, to drive a woman crazy with his words.

Sucking her clit into his mouth, Henry brushed his tongue over it, making her legs shake immediately. He worked inside her for several minutes, and with each shudder he put her body through, her back slid down the wall slightly until he grinned and pulled her legs over his shoulders, holding her weight with the backs of her thighs beside his neck as she leaned against the wall. The move had her whimpering at his strength. His mouth went at her ravenously and it didn’t take very long until her thighs were tightening around his head and she was shaking, her pussy squeezing his fingers.

Regina whimpered his name as she came down, and he helped her off him. Grinning, Henry quickly undressed himself and sat against the wall on the cold tile, pulling Regina down on top of him, his cock hard between their lower stomachs as they kissed hungrily.

Henry worked his way down her jaw, kissing her messily, but she didn’t care, she’d missed him too much to complain about the wetness he trailed along her jaw and neck. Moving his lips to her ear, he nipped her lobe and then whispered softly, “I love you.”

It was soft enough that she could have pretended she hadn’t heard it. Her thumb was running gently over the tip of his cock and she had been moaning. But she acknowledged him, pulling back and looking into his eyes. “I love you too, Henry,” she said, her voice as soft as his had been. Regina pushed herself up on her knees, guiding his cock to her opening, and she slid down over him, letting him fill her as she cried out. Henry’s hands found her hips, helping her roll against him as his lips moved back to her mouth, and he kissed her softly.

His thumb worked at her clit, moving over it quickly. When she came, she dropped her head back and cried out his name, and stilled on his cock. Henry moved his mouth to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. He wanted to fuck her harder, but not on the floor, so he wrapped his arms around her and pushed himself up on the wall, keeping his hold on her. Carrying Regina to the dining room, he sat her on the table, pushing her back to lie flat on the smooth surface. Regina glared at him for a moment, not wanting to do this on her table, but after second consideration, she found she didn’t care that much.

Henry guided his cock back into her, gripping the side of her thigh with his hand and sliding his other up her body, taking the curled ends of her hair into his fist. He pounded into her, not being as gentle or sweet as he’d been in the kitchen, but relentless and filled with need. He fucked her roughly, pulling her hair hard, causing her back to arch off the table as her head pushed against the hard surface to ease the tug. The hand on her thigh moved inward, holding her in place while allowing his thumb to press hard against her clit. He didn’t move over it this time, though, he just pressed weight against her, causing her to whimper.

“Did you miss my cock, mom?” he growled, showing the fiercer side that Regina had only seen a few times from him. She nodded her response until his hand left her hair and found her throat, pressing against it until it was tight and her breaths were ragged. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” she said, her voice tight with the pressure. “So much.”

Letting up on her throat, he grinned and said, “Good.”

His thrusts came harder and faster than before, the desperate look on her face driving him as he moved. Regina wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing as she neared another orgasm. When she cried out and her upper body jerked off the table as her muscles went rigid, Henry panted hard, dropping against her with his own release.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his cheek on her chest and his breath against her breast. “God I’ve missed you.”

Regina brought both hands to his head, scratching through his hair mindlessly. “Me too, darling,” she admitted.

They lay there for a few minutes until Henry pushed off her and stood up, helping her off the table. He gathered their clothing from the kitchen and they hurried their way upstairs, hands clasped together. He started to pull away and head to his room, but Regina just tugged on his hand and pulled him to hers, taking the clothes from his hand when they entered the room and tossed them into the hamper. She pulled him to her bed and when he was laying on his back beside her, she curled against him, pulling the duvet over their bodies as the laid together, breaths evening to match as they fell asleep without issue.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina woke up to frantic pounding at the door and quickly pulled on a pair of panties and a nightie. She pulled a heavier dark blue robe over and quickly padded her way downstairs. When she opened the door, Emma was standing in front of her looking frantic.

“Emma? What time is it?” she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes and stepping aside to let the other woman in.

The blonde entered and shut the door behind herself. “It’s after nine. I called Henry’s school! His dorm advisor said both he and his roommate have left.”

“I know.” Regina shook her head, trying to wake up. She hadn’t slept past seven in forever. “He… he got here late last night. His phone has been dead because they didn’t have power. I need to buy him a car charger while he’s here. Anyway, he got in late and we both went right to bed. He was going to call you when he woke up.”

“Well, where is he?”

“Asleep. As I said, he got in late.”

“Oh. I can go wake him. I want to see him,” Emma said, heading toward the stairs.

“No!” Regina half shouted, then attempted to recover. “No, he’s exhausted, just let him sleep. I’ll have him stop by later. He said he’s gonna stay at your place for a week or so while he’s home. But maybe I’ll send him there for dinner? That way I can clean up here. I was expecting a call first, as well. The house is… a mess.”

“Regina, your house has _never_ been a mess a day of your life here.”

“We’ll disagree. Anyway, I’ll send him over for dinner? Do you work today?”

“Yeah. Send him over around five?”

“Sure.” Regina led her out, shutting the door closed and locking it. She moved into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Henry still hadn’t come downstairs when she was finished, so Regina made her way upstairs to wake him. Standing in the doorway to her bedroom, she watched him sleep in her bed, turned over on his side and facing the door. Regina couldn’t help but smile as she walked over to her bed. She sat on the edge, gently shaking his shoulder. “Darling, breakfast is ready.”

Henry stirred, opening his eyes and looking up at her. “Morning,” he said, his voice deep with sleep and he pulled her down to lay with him.

“Sweetheart, breakfast is ready.”

“Rather have you,” he said, grinning as he moved in to kiss her neck. Regina playfully pushed him away, dropping a kiss to his mouth before getting back out of bed.

“Meet me downstairs,” she said, walking back toward the door. Turning at the last moment, she smirked and teased, “In clothes.”

After lunch, they were sitting on the couch, and Henry was trying to figure out when he should stay at Emma’s.

“When do _you_ think I should?” he asked, pulling Regina to sit on his lap.

“It doesn’t matter. Either way you’re going to be gone for a week, just pick one.”

“Do you not care?”

“Sweetheart, _of course_ I care. But no matter when you do it you’ll be there for a week and it will be much less enjoyable for me than the three weeks you stay here. I _would_ love you to be here for New Year’s Eve and Christmas Eve, if that’s fine, though. Any other week is up to you.”

“So… uh, what week would you be on your period? Because all the weeks when I can be with you, I’d prefer to be here.”

Regina laughed at the awkward way that he worded the question and she thought about it, her mind immediately flitting to the twentieth, when she almost always started it. Her eyes widened when she realized that the last period she’d had was before Henry was in town for Halloween.

“Mom? If it’s too personal, you don’t have to tell me,” Henry said when she didn’t speak for a couple of minutes.

“No, darling, that’s fine, I just… I’m tired, sorry. The week of the twentieth. So maybe come home on Christmas Eve morning, but the week before that you can stay at Emma’s?”

“Sounds good,” Henry answered leaning down to kiss her tenderly. She stiffened slightly and he pulled back. “You okay?”

“I am… I’m just tired today. I wasn’t sleeping well since Friday. Emma wants you to go see her, why don’t you do that, see her at the station before you go for dinner and I’ll nap, hopefully by time you come home this evening I’ll be rested up.

“’Kay, mom. Love you.” He let her slide off his lap as he went to ready himself for dinner with Emma and Jack.

Regina waited patiently for him to leave so she could go to the drugstore and buy a test. She was on birth control, and she couldn’t remember having missed any pills, but obviously things could happen. She waited until she was certain he’d be at Emma’s and she drove outside of town to buy a test, no need to have anyone catch her.

The trip took her nearly two hours from the time she left home until the time she got back, the nearest town outside of Storybrooke being nearly forty minutes away. It was almost seven when she got back. The pack she’d purchased had three tests and she lined them up in the bathroom, pacing and staring at them before she finally couldn’t wait anymore to go to the bathroom. She used two sticks right away, setting them window-down and pacing. The third test she put into the medicine cabinet to take in the morning.

She left the bathroom, unable to stop reaching to look at them while being in the same room. Instead, she paced her bedroom until the timer on her phone blared. Moving back into the bathroom, Regina turned the tests over and read them. The two lines appeared on both tests and she gasped, pressing her back to the bathroom door and sliding down the smooth surface.

Regina didn’t know how long she sat there, but she heard the front door shut and hurriedly got rid of the evidence, then stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower, hoping Henry would leave her be for a few moments. She resumed crying on the floor of the shower, her knees bent, thighs pressed to her chest as she hugged her legs and cried into her knees. Trying to be quiet, she breathed deeply to stifle the sound of her cries.

A baby wouldn’t be a terrible thing; she’d always wanted more than just one, but Henry had been a handful as it was so she hadn’t gotten anymore. But… to have a child with her son… gods why did she continue having sex with him? She couldn’t bring Henry’s child into this world, she’d… too many people would destroy her for that. She counted the weeks in her head. First day of her last period, it had been 51 days. Mentally, she calculated how many weeks that was, just over seven, even though she knew that the actual time of conception would have been Halloween weekend. Regina knew she had less than five weeks to decide what to do, but she couldn’t bring herself to imagine getting rid of the child. She’d desired to have one naturally for so long, she’d wanted to carry one and feel the flutters, though she knew that the baby couldn’t possibly be more loved than how much she had loved Henry when she got him. It was just a desire that had filled her soul since her days with Daniel.

She heard the bathroom door open, but she couldn’t make herself stand. Henry opened the shower door, just to look in on her, he’d wanted to make sure she was smiling, unlike earlier that day.

“Mom! What are you doing?” he said, his voice filled with fear.

She looked up, her eyes red and swollen. All Regina could do was shake her head, she even tried to tell him she was fine and to leave her be. But before she could manage the words, he stepped into the shower, socks, jeans and t-shirt all on, turned the cooling water on hotter and sat down across from her, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

“What’s wrong?”

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and let him hold her, squeezing him tightly as she cried. Shaking her head against him, she let him know she wasn’t willing to talk about it.

“Hey, we have a very important conversation to have, and included in that will be the fact that I’m here no matter what,” Henry started, placing a kiss against her temple. “So take your time, but talk to me when you’re ready.”

Regina nodded, crying as he held her. She wasn’t ready to tell him, not yet. It would change things too much. It would make their relationship go from strange to stranger and she wasn’t sure she could handle him not wanting her anymore. It was supposed to be just sex. It was never supposed to be more than that. But nine months of randomly seeing him for sex, while being more open about what they would discuss when they talked… then Halloween had happened and she found herself letting it spiral past just sex for herself, and she didn’t even understand how he really felt, she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“You’re a good man, Henry,” she choked.

“Thanks. And you’re an amazing person, mom. I love you. I don’t like seeing you sad,” he whispered into her drenched hair. She realized again that he was fully clothed and she was naked, so she did what she knew would distract her from her thoughts and her worries, she did what she knew they could handle together. Shifting herself against him, she grabbed him through his jeans, he wasn’t hard yet, but that didn’t surprise her. He wasn’t the kind of person that would get off on someone else’s pain, but Regina needed him. She told him that.

“Henry… can you… can we…?” she asked, her brown eyes sad and hopeful looking at him.

He found he couldn’t tell her no, despite the fact that it wasn’t what she needed and he was worried that she would be telling him they couldn’t continue whatever this was soon after the fact. But he nodded and he lifted her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her back pressed to the wall. She turned off the water.

“Bed, now,” she hissed. Henry obeyed, walking her to the bed and laying her down on it. Stripping quickly, he climbed on after her, caressing her body in one hand, while the other held him up against her body. Henry kissed her neck lazily, wet sloppy kisses as he moved down her body, running his tongue through her pussy. She wasn’t wet yet, and that was a first for them being together. Licking and sucking her, Henry groaned into her pussy as he felt it become slick, just for him. He was hard as soon as she was wet and Henry moved back up her body, pressing himself into her.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he grinned, trying to keep her distracted, focused on sex.

Regina bit her lip as she rolled her hips to meet his strokes. When he bent his next to suck on her nipple, Regina cupped the back of his head and arched her back, pressing him closer to her breast.

“Yes, Henry, just a little harder,” she whimpered as she moved with him.

He wasn’t sure where she meant that she wanted him harder, so he bit her nipple more roughly and quickened his thrusts, making sure to hit her harder with each one.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” he breathed against her skin. “I’m not giving you that this time. It’s too fast. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breathe anymore.”

Regina whimpered at his words, but knew they were exactly what she needed, so she nodded. Her first orgasm came several minutes later with no extra stimulation other than her nipple and inside of her, and it was the subtlest and most tortuous orgasm she’d ever experienced. It was then that Henry shifted them, kneeling on the bed and sitting on his feet, he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his thighs as he filled her. He moaned at the extra tightness the position gave them, and he pulled her hips, rolling her against him, one of his hands moving to find her clit.

Stroking her, he continued pulled her against him. Regina’s feet were flat on the bed, her hands on his shoulders as she dug her nails into his back. She pulled herself into him, leveraging herself with his body as she moved on Henry, her head dropping back as she came for him.

She pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and pressing his cock into her again. His hands immediately moved up her body to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing, causing her to whimper. Finally, after several long minutes of teasing, he pinched her nipples, twisting them exactly how he knew she liked it. Regina moved herself up and down on him, letting her body crash down onto his every time, the hard press of his cock deep inside of her filling her with a mix of pleasure and pain that was exactly what she’d needed. She squeezed herself around him every time she started to move up, relaxing as she dropped down onto him and Henry didn’t think he’d last much longer.

Stroking her clit, he groaned, concentrating his efforts on making her come and trying not to let himself. He jerked his hips up to meet her every time she dropped onto him, and he grunted over and over until she tightened around him, changing her motions to rolling against his hips. He flicked her clit harder, his other hand helping her move against him. She came first, her body dropping against his from exhaustion, and he came immediately after her.

“Fuck,” he said, relaxing against the bed. Regina nodded and rolled off him, turning onto her side and pushing him away when he moved to wrap his arm around her waist.

“I really need to sleep alone tonight, Henry. I… I just need to be alone.” He cringed at her words, afraid of what they meant and why she didn’t seem to want to look at him.

“Yeah, I can do that.” He left his clothes to soak the carpet, grabbing a towel from her bathroom before the moved out of her room and into the bathroom he used, the one down the hall from his own bedroom. He knew something would stop her from being with him, he knew it would come and when it did he’d miss the sex. He just didn’t realize what else would change when they broke.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days passed where they barely uttered a word to each other, which caused Henry to leave more. He couldn’t be cooped up in a house with a woman he wanted that didn’t want him. On the evening of the third day since she’d asked him to let her be alone, Henry got in late, nearly midnight and Regina was waiting up for him in the living room, only a lamp on beside her as she flipped the page of her novel. She looked up when she heard him shut the door quietly. Setting her book down on the couch, she stood and walked over to him. She hadn’t undressed from her day yet, so she was wearing a mid-thigh length dress and knee-highs. Leaning against the doorframe, Regina waited for him to notice her, and when he did, he stepped back one step in surprise.

“I didn’t think you’d still be up,” he confessed.

“Henry… of course I’d wait up, I didn’t know where you were or that you were okay,” Regina protested softly.

“I’m not a child.”

“I know you’re not, but you’re mine and I was worried.” He listened to her tone, recognizing that she wasn’t angry, she actually just sounded really worried.

“Mom, I’m fine. Go to bed. Don’t let me interrupt your rest.”

“Oh, Henry, sweetheart,” she sighed. “You’re never an interruption. I always want you here, I always want to know if you’re okay, and I always have time for you. Even in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping.”

“That’s not really what it seems like lately,” he whispered, looking away from her. He couldn’t look at her, not in that moment. It was killing him, he just wanted her back. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, or at least go back in time and never touch her in a way more than as her son.

“Henry, sweetheart…” she started. “I’m sorry, I just… there are things I need to think about.”

“Do they involve not wanting me anymore?” Henry asked bluntly.

“No. Never. Darling, I always want you,” she breathed, one hand barely brushing against his cheek to make him face her. Chocolate eyes searched forest green and she looked so sad, so torn. He wanted to hurt her back, or he had thought he did, but all he could do was cup her face and pull her to him, kissing her roughly as he pushed her back against the wall at the foot of the stairs.

He kissed her roughly, biting her bottom lip and pulling it away from her teeth. His neck was bent because her feet were bare of her usual heels and she was standing on her tiptoes to reach him, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as she tried to hold him as close as possible. Their kisses were frantic, like this time they both knew it might be the last, because Regina was scared he’d run away when he found out she was pregnant, and Henry was scared she was trying to end it.

Picking her up, Henry carried her up the stairs as her legs wrapped around his waist, her head bent as she kissed his neck softly. He took her to her bedroom, setting her onto her feet and unzipping the back of her dress. He watched as the material dropped to the floor, and he leaned forward, unclasping her bra and pulling it off her. There was a garter band around her small waist, and Henry pulled her panties down, leaving the garter belt and thigh highs on her, deciding they would just make his night better, he would keep this about lust, he wouldn’t tell her he loved her, because it hurt too much to, especially when he didn’t believe she loved him that way.

He pulled his clothes off quickly, hands grabbing at her waist and pushing her to the bed. They fell to the plush surface together, his hands searching for hers, his palms pressing against hers, their fingers intertwining as he pinned her hands to the bed above her head. Henry caressed her palms gently with his index fingers, lips finding her lips and kissing her deeply. She whimpered against his mouth, her tongue sliding along his as though it was always meant to. Her body heated beneath him, despite her worries, despite the tears she’d privately cried over the previous few days.

“Henry… please, I need you,” she whispered, her voice barely removed from a whimper. He pulled away slightly and searched her eyes.

“Do you need me or do you want me? It’s an important difference to me.”

“Both. It will always be both.” The answer seemed to satisfy him, and he resumed kissing her, moving one hand to slide his fingers through her wetness, and he brought his tip to her, pushing into wet heat. Regina moaned and writhed beneath his body, her hands on his face, holding his mouth hard against hers.

Trying to be gentle, Henry trailed his hand from hers, down her arm and over her side. He used everything in himself that he could to caress her, to soften the kiss and to stroke into her slowly.

“Harder, please?” Regina asked, her voice tight, like she was near tears. And Henry couldn’t find himself able to deny her; he’d never be able to deny her. He thrust harder into her, all of a sudden feeling aggressive. He’d wanted her so much since he got back and she kept rejecting him and he was hurt and angry.

She felt the shift in him, once he’d let himself feel what he was feeling. He pounded into her hard, he stopped touching her, his hands pressed against the bed and he thrust into her over and over, angling his hips so she’d come from her inner sensitive spot. He didn’t want to touch her anywhere else. He was angry.

Henry fucked her hard and fast until she came, her hands grabbing his arms as she tightened around him. He followed a few thrusts later, coming and filling her. Her stomach lurched at the pained look on his face as he looked down at her and hesitated.

“Sweetheart,” she started, cradling his face in her hands, but Henry didn’t let her finish whatever words she may say. He jerked away, shaking his head and moving off the bed. Gathering his clothes and leaving the room, Henry slammed the door behind himself.

 

The next day came and went much in the same way they’d been living, until dinnertime came. Regina made Henry’s favorite meal, roast beef, potatoes and carrots. They ate in silence, it was after they’d finished eating and Henry helped her carry the dishes into the kitchen that their argument started.

“Perhaps… I think that maybe you should stay with Emma for more of your break,” Regina whispered, uncertain if he’d even hear her. She didn’t want to hurt him, but that was all that was happening anyway.

“You don’t want me here?” he asked, his throat tight and his voice filled with agony.

Regina turned herself to face him, pressing herself against the counter. “It’s not that at all, sweetheart. _Of course_ I want you here. I always want you here.”

“Then why are you hardly talking to me?”

“I have a lot on my plate right now, Henry.”

“Like what?” he asked, but the question went unanswered as Regina continued moving about the kitchen, cleaning it and trying to take her mind off of everything. He watched her for nearly ten minutes, and she didn’t look at him once.

Finally, he pulled her back against him, her ass pressing against him and he moved his hands over her front, palming her breasts through her blouse. Dropping his neck, he whispered into her ear. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to look at me. I’m going to put you on the counter, and you’re going to remember what the last time we fucked on the counter was like. And then you’re going to think about whatever is on your mind. I’m giving you two days to talk it out with me, or I’m going back to Boston.”

Regina shivered against him; his tone was seductive and rough, even if the words hadn’t finished that way. She nodded and Henry walked forward, pushing her in front of him until the front of her hipbones hit the edge of the island. His hands began unbuttoning her blouse, fingertips grazing her skin with each button that opened. Moaning, Regina dropped her head against his chest, and when Henry pressed his hardening cock against her lower back, she whimpered.

Henry turned her around, pushing her blouse off her shoulders as he unzipped her skirt and let both fall to the floor. Bending his neck, he kissed her deeply, not closing his eyes and he took in the fuzziness of her features with the close proximity. She grabbed his arms when he lifted her to sit on the counter, squeezing his muscles and biting his neck. Henry unclasped her bra and jerked it off, latching his mouth to one of her nipples, biting and sucking it roughly, causing Regina to cry out.

“Henry,” she moaned. Regina knew she shouldn’t be letting this happen, it would only hurt them both worse in the end, but she couldn’t help it… she needed to feel him. Henry moved his hands to her hips, hooking his fingers into her panties as she dropped her weight behind her on her palms, lifting her hips for him. Once she was bare, Henry jerked off his own clothes, letting his pants and boxers stay at his ankles.

Pulling her hips forward so she was at the edge of the counter, Henry traced the tip of his cock through her wetness, and then plunged into her. She cried out, the intrusion was sudden and quick, but he pulled back out of her immediately, making her whimper. He buried himself back into her, thrusting hard into her, fucking her relentlessly as she leaned back. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, and Henry brought his hands to her wrists and jerked them up, bringing them forward as he lowered her to lay down on her back.

He bordered on harsh as he pounded into Regina, holding her jaw so she was looking up at him. Henry needed her to see him, needed her to know that he could be whatever she needed him to be. He just needed Regina to tell him what that was. His free hand found her clit as he pressed hard circles against her, his movement erratic and fast.

Regina came, her body tightening around him and her head jerking back, causing her shoulders to press into the counter as her back arched up. She called out his name, and she nearly cried, but she held it back. He didn’t come, opting to pull out of her instead. Jerking his pants and boxers up, Henry covered himself from her, though Regina could tell he was uncomfortable. He picked up his t-shirt and helped her off the counter, pushing his shirt over her head and watching as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. Henry brought his hands up to the back of her neck, un-tucking her dark hair from the collar of the shirt.

Hugging her to him, Henry dipped his head, his mouth at her ear. He then whispered, “I love you. I will always love you. This became more for me, and I know you didn’t want it to. I’m sorry if that’s what is hurting you so much. I think we should both go to sleep and then I think you should think.” Then he pulled away and walked upstairs, leaving Regina standing alone in the kitchen, staring after him.

She tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She had to work the next day, since it was Monday, and if she were completely honest, she was relieved to have the time away from him with good reason. She thought. Regina thought really hard over the next two days about what she was going to tell him, until once more it was Tuesday night and she couldn’t believe it had only been a week since he’d gotten home, because it felt like time was dragging on.

She dressed for bed and climbed onto her plush mattress, hating that she craved him with her. Regina heard a soft knock at her door and looked up, calling for him to come in.

“Are you really not even going to talk to me? I asked for you to think for two days. It’s been two days,” he said, his tone so different from how he usually talked to her. He sounded hurt and empty, like nothing she could tell him would make him feel better anyway.

“Henry… I just—“

“No! That’s enough. I’m going to my room and I’ll sleep there tonight, but then I’m going to tell ma goodbye tomorrow, and I’m going back to Boston. I’m sick of this!” With that, he left her room.

“You’re not being fair!” Regina growled, after she’d climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. She followed Henry to his room, where he jerked back the covers on his bed. “Henry—“

“No! You’re the one who isn’t being fair!” Henry yelled back. “All I’ve been doing is being here! Right here! All I want is for you to talk to me. We agreed we needed to have a discussion, yet I can’t get you to look at me for five minutes without you breaking down in tears!”

“Henry,” she cried. “Henry, I’m so sorry. I… there is so much you don’t understand about why.”

“Then tell me!” Henry shouted, anger and pain filling his voice and gut.

“Why? You’ll just leave! Like everyone else.” Regina fell back against the wall, resting her weight against it, exhausted of the fighting and the not talking.

“I wouldn’t. I _won’t_! Not permanently.”

“You don’t even know what’s going on! How can you make a promise like that without knowing what you’re committing to?”

“Goddammit, mom! Then tell me! I don’t want to keep arguing in circles with you! I came home for the whole month so I could spend it with you happily, not to spend the entire month miserable!”

Nodding slowly, Regina dropped her head after a moment and took a series of deep breaths, gathering her thoughts. “Fine. I’ll tell you.”

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready, I’m listening. I’m right here,” Henry told her, moving to stand in front of her, cupping her face into his hands and cradling it, forcing her to look at him.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

Henry gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the shower scene to the lovely passtheblame :)

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Just stood, staring in silence, Henry still cradling her face, her head still tilted up as she looked at him, waiting for something... anything. The silence was deafening, it was terrifying and it had her body filling with worry.

Finally, after what felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes at most, Henry said, “You’re pregnant?” His tone gave nothing away, hinted in neither direction, and she found herself mentally begging him to tell her what he was thinking.

“Yes. I… Halloween weekend…” Regina choked.

“But you’re on birth control? I assumed you were… I assumed that was why we never needed anything.”

“Well, it happens,” she snapped, then shook her head, shook out of his touch. Stepping to the side, she moved backward through the doorway and turned away from him, tears filling her eyes that she didn’t want to allow him to see. She felt his large hands rest on her shoulders and he pressed a kiss to the back her head.

“Hey… I’m just surprised, okay? I’m not… just… can we go to the kitchen and get something to drink and we’ll talk about it? I have questions and we need to figure things out.”

Sighing, Regina nodded and walked away from him, moving to walk downstairs without even checking if he was following her. She put a pan on the stove with milk, heating it for hot chocolate. Regina searched her cupboards and found her long forgotten container of cocoa powder and dumped some into the pan with the milk, adding sugar and a touch of vanilla. She heard Henry when he came in, but she didn’t look back at him.

“Would you like whipped cream for your cocoa?” she asked quietly, still concentrating on gently whisking the hot chocolate mixture in the pan.

“No, just a little—“

“Cinnamon, I know."

"So… what, you’re…” he paused, thinking a moment. “Six and a half weeks along?”

“No. Well, yes, but technically they start counting on the first day of your last period, which would be eight weeks and one day,” she answered stiffly.

“How long have you known?”

“I took the test on Wednesday, while you were at Emma’s. I… hadn’t realized I was late until you asked about when you should stay with her.”

“That’s why you were crying,” he said softly. “You’d found out.”

Regina nodded. “I just didn’t want you to resent me. I-”

Henry stood and walked over to her, turning off the stove and pulling her into his arms. “Hey, I would never resent you. This is something we both are a part of, not just you.”

Regina choked back a sob against his broad chest and shook her head. “I… just…”

“Shh, hey, it’s okay, take your time. We have all night, all month to figure things out.”

He pulled her to sit at the island, then poured their cocoa into mugs and topped his with cinnamon. Sitting down next to her, he pushed her mug in front of her and rubbed at hand down her back. “I’m assuming that you’re keeping it?”

Regina sighed. “I don’t know. I can’t do it alone again.”

“You wouldn’t be, I’m right here.”

“No, absolutely not. You’re going to be this baby’s brother, not father.”

“No!” Henry yelled, making Regina flinch. “I am its father! What are you thinking? This baby is mine and I’m not going to sit back and watch you raise him or her by yourself and lead them to believe that I’m nothing but their brother!”

“Yes! That’s exactly how it’s going to be! Henry! They will destroy me! Emma, Snow, David… they will kill me for this! It’s not even just the fact that we’ve been sleeping together nearly a year, but the fact that I got pregnant by you!”

“I don’t care what they say! You can… move to Boston! Get a place near campus and we’ll live there together and raise the baby and it’ll be fine.”

Regina stood and moved away from him, her fingers rubbing her temples. She couldn’t do that, could she? Could she raise the baby with Henry… despite the fact that this child would be Henry’s child as much as his brother or sister? Shaking her head, she continued pacing until Henry’s strong hands on her arms stopped her from moving.

“Mom… uh… Regina, we can do this,” he assured her, though she flinched slightly when he called her Regina, he hadn’t done that since he was rebelling against her.

“How?”

“For now we just… we don’t tell anyone until you’re showing.”

“And then what? We tell them at some point? ‘Oh hey, by the way, this baby isn’t just Henry’s brother or sister, Henry’s the father, too. Yes, we’ve been sleeping together for ages, how could none of you have caught on yet?’”

Henry chuckled and shook his head. “Well, no, probably not like that. We’ll start with ma, whenever you’re ready, and then we’ll get to the rest. It isn’t going to be as bad as you think. I’m an adult, I make my own choices. It was my decision to seduce you, **I** touched you first, **I** kissed you first. This was a decision I made and asked you to make with me. Just… come here,” he directed, pulling her with him to sit in the living room. Sitting on the couch, he pulled her down to sit on his lap, wrapping one arm around the small of her back and one around her stomach. “We can do this. Together.”

“I thought you didn’t want to settle down so young, to be tied down?”

“Well… I made the choice to have sex, didn’t I? It’s my responsibility to help… besides… I love you, and I’m hoping you love me?” he said, looking at Regina with a quizzical look on his face, worried about what she’d say.

She knew he wasn’t talking about love in a general sense. He was asking for the conversation they were supposed to have when he got home, before the mess of finding out about the baby had happened. Regina sighed and dropped her forehead against his, nodding slowly.

“I do. It wasn’t supposed to happen. It shouldn’t have been anything, and then it wasn’t supposed to be more than sex. But… you’re you and you’re impossible not to love.”

Henry tilted his chin up, his lips meeting hers in a kiss. “There’s a lot we need to talk about.”

“There is,” Regina answered quietly. “Can we start tomorrow? I think that being up near one is already late enough for me. I’m exhausted all the time.”

“Is that normal?”

“From what I’ve read, yes. In fact, it was a bit of a relief to find out that it is, after I found out, because I was worried about other things.”

“Alright. Let’s get you to bed, and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

The next day, they woke up to Regina’s alarm clock, alerting her for work that day. Sighing, she rolled off Henry and sat up, shutting the alarm off. Henry tugged at her arm, pulling her down on top of him.

“Don’t go to work, we have to talk, remember?” Henry grumbled, his eyes still closed.

“I have to, dear. I’ll be home shortly after five, we’ll have plenty of time to talk then.”

“What time is it?”

“Six-thirty.”

“You don’t even need that long to get ready. You’re crazy. Come keep me warm a little longer,” Henry requested, pulling her down once more.

“No. But, if you get out of bed, I may have time for you to join me in the shower,” Regina teased, grinning mischievously at him. Henry was up quickly, following her on sleep weakened legs as they made their way into the bathroom. He grinned as he watched Regina undress, watching her step under the hot water. Pulling his clothes off quickly, Henry joined her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against his chest. He’d wanted to fuck her, that was his intention of joining her, but when his palms rested on her flat stomach, he couldn’t help but think of the fact that there was a person growing inside of her that they’d made together. He kissed the side of her head sweetly, then turned her, guiding her head back under the water, letting the water soak it. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Henry massaged it into her thick hair, his dull nails scraping her scalp.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she answered, smiling softly at him. Henry reached around her and grabbed her loofah, filling it with her body wash, the vanilla scent making him grin slightly.

“Turn around,” he directed, and Regina complied, turning her back to him. He scrubbed the loofah down her back and over her curved bottom, his other hand trailing after, tracing the smooth muscle lines down her back. Henry pressed a kiss to her head and chuckled. “I’m all done back here, turn around.”

Regina turned, smiling up at him with an eyebrow raised. He scrubbed her body gently, letting the suds flow down her body with the water showering over them. Henry rinsed off one hand, wiping her face with his fingers, enjoying how peaceful she looked when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Leaning down, he brought his lips to her temple and pressed a soft kiss on her hairline there, then whispered, “You’re beautiful, you know?”

Regina’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled shyly at him. He’d told her before, many times while they were in bed together, but not in a moment as intimate and sweet as this. Not in a moment this innocent, and it made her heart feel like it was going to soar. Regina took the loofah from him, rinsed it out and hung it up, grabbing the bar of soap she kept in her shower for Henry. Lathering her hands, she ran her fingers over his skin, washing him. She was concentrating on cleaning him, her eyes roaming up his chest, fingers tracing the outline of his muscles. When chocolate eyes met green, Regina blushed. The look he was giving her was so full of love, so full of tenderness that she wanted so badly.

“What?” she asked quietly, trying to keep her composure.

“Nothing,” Henry answered, his fingers trailing down her arms. Regina bit the corner of her lip, trying to hide the smile that was spreading wider over her lips, but it was pointless. She was still terrified, but she was happier than she’d been in a long, long time. “Ready?”

Regina shook her head. “I didn’t wash your hair yet.” She moved around him, pushing him under the stream of water and shampooed his hair, scrubbing with her nails and causing him to moan.

“Feels good,” he whispered, making Regina chuckle.

“I know. You just did it for me,” she teased, standing on her tiptoes to tilt his head back and rinse his hair. “Now I’m ready. Though, I really don’t want to work now.”

“Just remember, we’ll get to talk this evening and we’ll get things settled. You have that to look forward to.” He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall.

“Come see me at lunch? Bring me food?” Regina asked, accepting the towel Henry was holding out for her.

“Absolutely. I’m gonna go back to sleep. I’ll see you later,” he said, bending his neck to kiss her sweetly. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Henry,” she answered, watching him leave her bedroom in favor for his own.

 

When lunchtime came, Henry headed to Granny’s and ordered his and Regina’s favorites, until Regina text him and asked him to order her a side of bacon and a chocolate malt. Chuckling, Henry added to his order and sat at the counter, drinking coffee while he waited.

“Hey kid,” he heard Emma say behind him.

“Hey ma,” Henry answered turning to see her. “What’s up?”

“I’m picking up lunch for dad and me. You?”

“Lunch for mom and me.”

“That’s different. Don’t you usually meet up with your friends for lunchtime when you’re here?”

“I’ve been seeing my friends a lot in the evenings, haven’t really been hanging out with mom so I thought I’d surprise her.”

“That’s nice of you, kid.”

“Order’s up, Henry,” Ruby said, setting the bag and styrofoam cup on the counter. “Tell Regina to enjoy the bacon.”

“What if it’s for me?” he asked.

“She’s ordered extra bacon for her lunch or breakfast for the past three days. I hope she’s still running. It wouldn’t be fair for her to stay that hot without effort.”

“On that note, I’ll be going,” Henry said, giving Emma a half hug before he picked up their lunch from the counter. “See you guys later.”

 

Henry grinned when he entered Regina’s office to find her lying back on her couch, one arm resting on her forehead and her eyes closed. She peeked one open when she heard him shut the door and she smiled lightly.

“Hello, dear.” Henry smiled at her greeting and walked around to stand on the end where her head was. Moving her arm away from her face, he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Sleepy?”

“I miss caffeine.”

“It’s only been a week.”

“Shush you… withdrawals, headaches, sleepiness, not to mention the lovely morning sickness I get every time I eat something.”

“Mm, well maybe you shouldn’t be eating so much bacon.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she answered; her voice teasing and a small smile gracing her lips.

“Sit up, let me sit behind you and I’ll give you your malt.”

Regina hummed and pushed herself up, sitting in the middle of the couch. Henry set her takeout container in front of her and handed her the beverage. Sitting on the couch behind her, Henry started massaging her shoulders. Regina moaned and dropped her head forward.

“Feels good,” she breathed, causing Henry to chuckle and kiss the back of her neck.

“Good. That was the intention." He continued his massage, his hands working up and down the muscles around her spine. “You’re too tense.”

“I’m stressed.”

“Then let’s talk. We’ll figure things out.”

“What would you like to talk about?” Regina asked smartly. She knew what he’d say; she knew that they’d have to talk about it more in depth at some point. She started eating while she waited for him to speak.

“Our baby,” Henry whispered, leaning forward, his breath against her ear, his hands on her lower back, still working at her muscles. She shivered at his voice, at the way he said that he wanted to talk about their baby, at the way it didn’t seem to upset him like she thought it would.

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“Have you gone to the doctor’s? Do you know the due date?”

“No, I haven’t seen a doctor. I think I’m going to set up an appointment for out of town. It’s just over an hour away.”

“I… I’d like to go with you, if that’s okay?” he asked, waiting for an answer. Regina hesitated a moment, then set her half eaten food on the table. She turned toward him to look at his face and tilted her head.

“Why?” She didn’t ask it harshly or even as though it was something that bothered her, she was genuinely curious why Henry was so willing to give up his youth to help her raise a child, despite the fact that she was completely willing to let him off the hook. He was her baby boy, she didn’t want anything to stop him from doing what he wanted to in life.

“You were a great mom. Even during the year when I thought I hated you, you cared about me and that was all I could ask for. But I know it was hard on you, and I know it was tiring. I don’t want this one to be that way. I love you, I do… so much. And this baby is ours, so I want to be there.”

Regina nodded softly. “The baby will be due near the end of July. I don’t have a due date yet, though, not an exact one.”

“Good. So I’ll take extra classes next semester and I’ll take a full spring semester and I’ll be able to graduate in June.”

“You have that many credits already?”

“Yeah, I’ve been adding extra credits each semester because I’m not really good at this away from home business. We’re kind of a close family, if you hadn’t noticed.”

Regina snorted at that comment. “Yeah, you think?”

“You know what I mean. We always protect each other, and you went from being enemies with grandma and grandpa and mom to being close with them and watching their kids and helping them with parenting advice. Family events are always together… I never had a holiday without everyone after… Zelena.”

“I know you’re right. So you just missed us? You just wanted to be able to come back home?”

Henry nodded slowly, realizing what she was thinking. “Hey, stop. If they turn on you or us because of this baby… it won’t be a problem for me to leave. You and this baby deserve better than that.”

“Okay,” Regina answered, leaning back against the couch and pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

He watched her for a moment, then smirked and leaned in, kissing her neck. “You know… I love when you wear dresses.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh,” Henry answered, sliding one hand up the inside of her thigh slowly, his teeth moving over her jaw and nipping at her skin. She hummed lightly, shifting her bottom forward on the couch slightly, letting her legs part wider for him.

“I see. And just what does my wearing a dress make you want to do with me?” she asked, a glint in her eye as she moved her hand away from her face and moved it automatically to the crotch of his pants. The way he was sitting made it too difficult for her to grasp him, but he leaned forward, sliding his hands under her arms and lifting her, anyway. He moved her to lie on the couch, her head on the opposite end as when he’d first come in. Henry knelt between her legs, sliding his hands up the outsides of her thighs to her hips. Curling his fingers in the lace band of her panties, he slid them over the curve of her ass, down her legs and over one stiletto clad foot, leaving them to hang off the ankle of her other. He leaned over her, sliding his hand back underneath her dress, fingers finding her wetness, causing her to whimper. Henry kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip until she parted her lips for him, meeting his tongue with hers.

“Henry,” she moaned into his mouth, as his fingers worked inside her. She wanted his attention on her clit, but he wasn’t giving it to her, only slowly pumping two fingers inside of her, taking care to stay away from her g-spot. “More… need more.”

Smirking, he moved down her body, pulling his fingers out of her and pushing her dress up around her hips. Henry pulled her legs over his shoulders, slowly kissing up one thigh, nipping gently after every few kisses. He pressed a quick kiss to her clit, enjoying the sight of her wet and open to him. Henry then moved his mouth down her other thigh, kissing, biting and licking down her smooth, tan skin.

“So wet… and just for me…” Henry breathed, returning his mouth to the apex of her thighs, licking a line through her wetness. “And always so delicious.” Regina rolled her hips down, trying to get him to stop teasing, but he just chuckled against her, licking her clit only once before pulling away and smirking at her.

“Henry… please?” she asked desperately, her body filled with need.

“All you had to do was ask.” Henry then licked and sucked at her folds. Pushing his tongue as deep into her as he could, he moved one hand up to rub her clit, making her buck into him and gasp, closing her hand over her mouth in an effort to silence her cries. Henry grinned and moved one hand up her body, swatting her hand away and pushing his thumb past her lips. Regina caught on, sucking on his thumb as he moved his tongue out of her and pushed two fingers inside her core.

He closed his mouth around her clit, sucking on it gently, then flicking his tongue over it rapidly. Regina alternated biting and sucking his thumb while she rolled her hips against Henry’s face, and when her body tightened around his fingers, she bit down hard on his thumb, her head pressing back into the arm of the couch as her face scrunched and she came silently.

Henry let her ride out her orgasm before pulling his fingers out and licking as much of her wetness from her as he could. He then sucked his fingers clean as she watched. Letting her legs move from his shoulders, he pulled her panties over her other foot and slid them back up her legs. She raised her hips to help him and he put them back in place. Smiling, Henry helped her sit back up and fix her dress and hair, kissing her deeply. His stomach grumbled and Regina chuckled, pulling his takeout container from the table and handing it to him.

“Perhaps you should eat your lunch now. I need to get back to work,” she said, standing off the couch, but Henry tugged her back down.

“Nope. You’re going to eat the rest of your lunch with me. Also… Ruby says she hopes you’re still running because of all the extra bacon you’ve been eating,” he added teasingly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him and let her shoulder press against his as they ate. “Don’t be a jerk, I’m carrying _your_ child, and apparently, he or she likes bacon as much as you do,” she shot back. Henry laughed, reaching over and stealing a piece after she said that. Regina sobered and smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Henry.”

“For what?”

“For being the best man I know.”

“Always,” he promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina had managed to get a quick appointment set up for the following Monday, just as she said, in a town about an hour away. It wasn’t a huge city like Boston, but it was a much bigger city than Storybrooke. The appointment was at noon, and it was nearly nine when Henry woke up next to Regina, who was still sleeping.

“Hey… gotta get up,” Henry urged, nudging her. She stirred slightly but turned away from him, still sleeping. “C’mon, gorgeous, we gotta get ready for the appointment.” She still didn’t wake up. Henry chuckled at her; she was usually the one that had to push him to get out of bed. “Fine, woman. I’m going to shower, you better be ready to get up when I’m done.”

Henry helped himself to her shower, washing quickly and letting the water run over his body. He found that he was excited for this day, to be able to be with her in public and kiss her whenever he wanted to without anyone caring. They would get to see their baby. While the idea of becoming a father when he was only just about to turn twenty made him a little nervous, his mom had done an incredible job being his mom and he knew that she’d show him how to be a good parent.

He went back to the bed after his shower, dried and dress, and lay back down next to her, pulling her against his chest. “Hey… time to wake up.”

Regina groaned and shook her head. “I’m too tired.”

“Then I’m gonna have to stop spending half the night pleasing you,” he teased, brushing her hair away from her face and watching as she scrunched her nose and opened her eyes. “You’re mean.”

Henry hummed softly and chuckled. “No, but you do need to get up for your appointment.”

“Henry…” she said in a soft whine. “I’m so tired.” Henry grinned and looked into her sleepy brown eyes.

“I bet I can make you wake up really quickly,” he whispered, his tone dark and seductive.

“Oh?”

“Mm, yes.”

“And just how might you go about doing that?” she asked.

Henry trailed his hands up her sides, his fingertips brushing under her top and against her warm skin. They lingered by her ribs as she moaned. Pressing a kiss to her lips, Henry dug his fingertips against her skin, tickling her and making her squeal and try to pull away.

“Stop it! Henry!”

“Nope. Not until you promise to go get ready.” He continued tickling her, her body squirming beneath him.

“Henry! Fine! Fine! You win! I’m awake, now stop!”

 

Henry was sitting up in, what was now acting as, their bed. Regina walked out of the bathroom her hair nearly dried and a towel wrapped around her small body. He smirked as he watched her walk to her dresser and pull on dark blue panties and a bra, letting her towel lay over the hamper before she gathered clothing from the closet.

“I figured, since someone was a sleepy head this morning, we could stop at Granny’s for take out,” Henry suggested. “I’ll get a sandwich and drive so you can eat while we go.”

Regina reentered the bedroom and looked at the clock on the nightstand as she pulled on jeans and began buttoning her crisp blue shirt. “We should be okay to eat in as long as they aren’t busy. Being a Monday, they shouldn’t be.”

Henry shrugged, saying, “That works. If anyone asks, we can say we’re going out of town Christmas shopping. No one will have reason to believe we aren’t.”

“Or…” Regina smirked, sitting down on the bed beside his legs, facing him. “We can tell them that and actually do it, as well, after the appointment.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And we have some birthday present shopping to do,” she teased, leaning into him for a kiss. If he was being completely honest, he didn’t really care about his birthday coming up; he just wanted to spend the day with Regina when it came. “It’ll be nice anyway,” Regina added after she broke the kiss, moving to get ready at her vanity. “Being able to act like we’re a couple doing normal things.”

“We _are_ a couple doing normal things,” Henry countered.

Regina gave him a doubtful looked as she finished applying her lipstick. “We’re hardly a couple.”

Henry furrowed his brow and frowned. “We could be.”

“And what about everyone in this town?”

“We discussed that. It’s not like I’m a child. I’ve made my decision; I want you, I want this and us and our family. We’re in this situation and it’s made things more real sooner than we intended,” he argued, moving to stand and walk to her. Regina turned to face him and looked at him as he crouched in front of her, taking her chin in his hand. “I love you. They’ll see that and they’ll have to accept it sooner or later or they won’t be a part of our family. Okay?”

Nodding, Regina leaned forward in his touch and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you too, darling.” She looked at him after the kiss and smiled, wiping away the trace of her lipstick on his lips.

 

Breakfast at Granny’s was mostly uneventful. Emma came in halfway through their meal and ordered a coffee, stopping by their table and chatting for a minute.

“What are you guys up to today? Why aren’t you working Regina?” Emma asked.

“We’re going Christmas shopping,” Regina answered with an easy smile. “I’m far too behind and since Christmas is Thursday, I figured I should probably get out to do that.”

“Where are you guys going?” Emma asked. Henry shrugged and looked at Regina, who smiled.

“I’m not quite certain, actually. We’re just going to drive until we find somewhere we want to go,” she answered.

“Well, don’t have too much fun,” Emma joked, causing Regina to roughly sip her hot chocolate, holding back the choke that was threatening her.

“Of course not. Henry hates shopping,” Regina shot back.

“Speaking of which, what would you and Jack like?” he asked his blonde mother.

“To see your face sometime this vacation.”

“Yeah, I was thinking I’d come over tonight and stay until Wednesday evening so mom isn’t alone on Christmas Eve, then come back the day after Christmas for a few days, too?”

“Awesome, sounds great kid, I’ll get your room cleaned up.”

 

Regina’s gut churned during the drive with a slight of guilt. Ignoring the amazing sex and the fact that she had somehow fallen in love with her _son_ , Regina couldn’t stop thinking about what this meant for them. Did he stop being her son because he was her lover and the father of her child? Should he stop calling her mom? Should they have him call her Regina, because that was strange the time he had done it.

Looking over at him, she sighed softly. She wouldn’t take back their nights… and days… together. He was incredible and he’d healed a part of her she didn’t know was still broken. He’d healed the shreds that Robin had left in her ability to be intimate with someone. Regina had finally opened up to someone when she’d been with Robin, no matter how short it had been, and when he’d dropped her without thought at Marian’s return, she’d broken and hadn’t truly been intimate with anyone since. Until Henry. It wasn’t even the way he fucked her or took her so greedily, like he’d never want anyone more than he wanted her. It was in the way he touched her and kissed her and worshipped her body like he’d never seen anyone so beautiful. It was all in the way he looked at her and wanted her, the way he needed her to want him because he knew it was a different situation, but he loved her and he wanted to be with her regardless.

“I know you’re being weird,” Henry said, cutting into her thoughts.

Regina hummed and looked over at him. “I’m not being _weird_ ,” she argued, pursing her lips. “I’m simply thinking.”

“Yes. Very loudly, about things that you should be discussing with me.”

“Why did you call me Regina the other day?”

Shrugging, Henry reached over to take one of her hands in his. “I feel like maybe I should get used to that, I want to raise this child with you, I want to be with you for every step of the way. I think that if I’m walking around in public calling you ‘mom’ people will have a problem with it.”

“This is—“

“I swear to god if you say the word ‘wrong’ I will jump out of your moving car.”

Regina sighed. “I just think that your mother and grandparents are going to have a problem no matter what you call me. I love you, and _I_ know that. But they’re not going to understand how I let it get out of hand, how I let it change.”

“ _You_ didn’t. You begged me to stop making it more than sex. I pushed you.”

“No you didn’t. I just didn’t want to admit how quickly it was becoming more for me.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise. “When… uh, when did you realize it was becoming more?”

“The same time you did, darling. Halloween weekend, when you said you loved me when we were… and I didn’t say it back.”

“How did you know I was?”

“Your eyes. You’re quite expressive.”

 

They got to their appointment and Henry chose a bench seat, pulling Regina to sit close to him as he nuzzled his face into her hair. It was new right now; they’d just acknowledged that there was more between them than just the sex, so he was no fool to believe it would be blissful and peaceful forever. But he would let himself enjoy her for the moment and just be with her while they could in public.

“Did I mention how gorgeous you look today?” he whispered into her ear.

“Shush. I’m not even wearing anything special.”

“You should wear jeans more often,” he teased. Regina rolled her eyes and a nurse came out for them. She was handed a gown and told to remove all her clothing and put the gown on, opening in front and their doctor would be in in a moment. Henry watched her as she undressed, despite the soft blush that covered her cheeks. He took in how her breasts swelled just slightly in her bra, barely larger than before. The only reason he could tell that she was growing was the slight bump on her abdomen, though it was hardly there, he could see it because he’d spent hours memorizing her body, touching her, learning every curve, and dip of her body. He had spent even longer than that thinking about it, hours each day, each week, imagining touching her when he couldn’t, remembering how her skin felt against his. And now he could see it, and it turned him on far more than it should.

Pulling the gown on, Regina got up on the bed, propping her feet up in the stirrups and tossing the thin blanket over her legs.

The gown opening in the front left a thick strip of her skin down the center of her torso bare and Henry smirked, walking over to her feet and lifting the sheet to look at her exposed pussy. Licking his lips, he teased, “I could get you nice and wet for the exam, if you’d like.” His voice was dark and seductive and Regina groaned at how it turned her on. He stepped between her legs, closer, his crotch almost against hers. “We should get a bed like this. It would make things nice and… easy.” Regina looked at him with lust-blown pupils and nearly whimpered, bringing one foot up and kicking him away.

“ _Behave_ ,” she said sternly.

He walked around to her side, his hand tracing in the opening of her gown, fingers finding her nipple and just barely brushing across it. “We should, though. Get one of these. We can convert the attic into a sex room just for us,” he whispered, bent at the waist and mouth at her ear. Regina pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him away, raising an eyebrow.

“And how do you know that I don’t already have one?” she teased.

Eyes widening, Henry gulped and whispered, “ You’re joking.”

“If you don’t behave, you’ll never find out. Now stop touching me.”

Only moments later, the doctor entered and explained to them what she would be doing for the duration of their visit. She lubricated an ultrasound wand and pushed it into Regina, showing them on the screen where the baby was and the flickering of the heart. She clicked on a few keys and the room filled with a whooshing sound.

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat,” Dr. Scott told them. Regina gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she looked over at Henry, who was smiling softly while looking at her. He’d only glanced at the screen for a moment; he was happier to watch her joy. They finished the rest of the exam, and when Regina was finished dressing, Henry grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him.

“You look happy.”

“I… I didn’t expect to be so excited. I always wanted more than one child, but seeing the baby… hearing the heartbeat just…”

“I know. I saw it in your face. I’ve never seen you so… just, happy.”

“Oh, Henry… I was, when… when I got you,” she protested quickly. “I was _so_ happy when I brought you home.”

“I didn’t mean to imply you weren’t. Obviously I know you love me, you likely wouldn’t be pregnant if you didn’t,” he teased.

Regina narrowed her eyes and shook her head at him. Leaning up, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips, soft and simple, but it lingered long after it was over.

“We should go before I let you make this patient room one of the rooms we’ve conquered as you’ve shown you wanted,” she whispered huskily. Chuckling, Henry nodded and dropped one of his hands to hers and pulled her along with him.

 

They had lunch, then Regina found a nice department store where they could get gifts for most everybody she needed to buy for. An hour and a half of shopping and no decision from Henry for what he wanted had Regina smirking as she walked by the lingerie section. She forced Henry into one of the chairs by the changing room with the bags of their purchases and she picked out several in her size and made her way to a changing room. Assuming Henry didn’t suspect that she would be showing the outfits to them, since he was playing on his phone as he waited, Regina smirked to herself and began undressing after the door was locked.

She pulled on a dark purple lace corset that pushed her breasts up and ended just below her navel, and left on her black lace thong that barely consisted of anything. No one else was in the changing rooms, so she slid her heels back on and walked out of hers, heading to Henry, who was still staring at his phone. Clearing her throat, Regina brought her hands to her hips and waited a moment until Henry looked up. When he did, green eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, sitting up and shoving his phone into his pocket. He leaned forward and moved to grab her, but she stepped backward, just out of reach and turned around for him.

“Do you like this one?” she asked teasingly.

“Yes. Very much, yes.”

Regina smirked and walked back to the dressing room to try on a different one. The next one she pulled on was a red chemise with black lace across the breasts and bottom hem. It crossed over the back with black ribbon, and had garter straps for her stockings. She walked back out, certain to turn for Henry and let him see her rounded ass below the hem of the chemise.

“You just showed me these panties, I want to see more,” he joked.

“These are mine. You can see more when we’re at home after I’ve washed them.”

His eyes darkened and he grabbed her ass, pulling her toward him. “Then why haven’t I seen this particular pair of underwear before today?” he growled, running his hands over her ass.

“Maybe I recently purchased some more pieces for you.”

Henry groaned and kissed her breasts above the fabric. “Okay. Well, go try on more. I am eagerly waiting to see what else you have to tease me with.” With a nod, Regina went back to the changing room and changed into the next one, grabbing the prop she’d found in the corner of the lingerie section by the dressing rooms. When she walked out, Henry’s jaw dropped quicker than she’d ever seen it before, making her chuckle darkly.

She was in black leather shorts that barely covered her ass and started just below her navel. The top was a leather bra with thin straps that zipped in the front, had a sweetheart neckline and ended two inches below her breasts, she was holding a riding crop in one hand that she smacked down onto her open palm. His hands automatically went to the leather covering her breasts and his thumbs traced over where her nipples would be, as his eyes widened while looking at the toy in her hand.

“You’re buying this one, right?” he asked huskily.

Regina leaned down and whispered in his ear. “I’m buying them all, darling, since you won’t pick out an actual birthday present.” Henry groaned and kissed the edge of her jaw.

“I’m glad, then, that there was nothing I wanted, because this is more than enough.”

“Good. I have one more to try one, but you’ll have to come to me when I’m done putting it on. Its a bit more risqué than the others.” He nodded dumbly as she walked away and waited for her to call him back. When she did, she opened the door just slightly, locking it after pulling him in. Regina had on a dark blue-Henry’s favorite color-baby doll. While the fabric started in a dipped neckline between her breasts and stopped at the top of her thighs, it was completely sheer and left nothing to the imagination. He could see her dark nipple through the blue and he moaned, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her toward him.

Chuckling, she breathed, “You’re hard, darling.”

“Yes, I am.”

“We should probably take care of that.”

“We’re at a store, mom.”

“Regina,” she corrected. “And everybody is in all the other sections. Nobody is buying lingerie for Christmas.” He slid his hands around to her ass, gripping and pulling her harder against him. Regina bit his neck and then pulled his hands off her, sliding to the ground so her knees were on the carpeted floor. Skilled hands unbelted his buckle and undid his jeans, pulling them down just enough to release his erection. She moaned softly, leaning forward and flicking her tongue over the head of it.

His hips bucked forward at the contact. He wasn’t ever patient enough for her to suck him off, he usually just wanted to be inside of her, but in public he could take this. She parted her lips and slid her tongue out, swirling it around the entire head of his cock, wetting him for her mouth. Wrapping her lips around him, she began bobbing her head over him, taking him deeper each time her mouth moved over him. Regina pressed her tongue hard against the underside of his cock, pointing the muscle and running the tip along his flesh. He groaned and cupped the back of her head with both hands, weaving his fingers through her silky hair.

“God I love you,” he breathed. It was a sight he would never be able to tire of, her mouth pleasing him as her hand reached under her chin and cupped his balls, massaging them and rolling them in her hands. She pointedly looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust as she sucked on him. Regina gripped his hip with her free hand and pulled him forward, taking him deeper and testing herself with every movement.

Once she took him entirely into her mouth a handful of times, his head filling her throat, she leaned back and whispered, “Fuck my mouth, Henry.” He moaned and obeyed, thrusting his hips forward, jerking them, no rhythm or pattern being followed. He couldn’t get enough of her in that moment and he just fucked her hard, holding her head in place and listening to the wet sounds of his cock moving into her throat every time.

“I’m close,” he whispered, and Regina squeezed his hip encouragingly, still massaging his balls. Two thrusts later and his cock was pumping his finish so deep into her throat that she barely was able to taste him. Henry relaxed his hands and leaned back against the wall, leaving Regina to suck his cock clean and dry of their activities. When she was finished doing so, Henry offered her his hands and helped her stand, pulling her body close to his. “Thank you. That was… fuck that was amazing.”

“Good. That’s was I was aiming for,” she teased, hurrying to change out of her lingerie and back into her clothes so they could check out. The sooner she could get him home, the sooner she could have him fuck her.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina jerked beneath him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he moved inside her. Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to his chest, then followed it with a trail up his neck. When her path led to his mouth, she breathed against his lips, whimpering as he stroked into her over and over.

“Henry,” she whispered. “We shouldn’t be doing this here. What if Emma came home?”

“Don’t worry, I promise no one is going to know until we want them to,” he said. Henry pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, licking the inside of her upper lip and biting it as he pulled it away from her teeth.

“Just like that,” Regina encouraged, once he released her lip. Her eyes fluttered shut and her chin lifted as Henry began sucking on her pulse point. “Darling, harder please?”

Compliant as he was, Henry thrust harder and faster into her, breaths coming in pants. “God, mom… you’re so fucking good,” he told her. She picked up the pace of her hips as he moved above her, her body growing closer.

“Henry… yes,” she whimpered, but her voice was cut off by a call.

“Henry?” Emma’s voice called, muffled by the door and whatever space may be between. “Henry? Are you home?”

Regina tried to push him off her, wanting out from beneath him so she could hide. The last thing they needed was for Emma to catch them.

“Henry?” Emma’s voice grew closer, but Henry wouldn’t get off her, and she felt her body tensing for the orgasm she should be too terrified to have.

“You need to get off me, Henry,” she said, her voice angry and scared. “Please?” Before she could finish uttering her plea, her body was thrust over the edge, tensing and shaking, her hips jerking and her mouth opening in a scream that had the bedroom door opening and Emma staring at them in horror.

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

Regina jerked up, looking around to see that she was in her own bed, alone. She let out a heavy breath, then smacked her hand down on the blaring alarm clock. Powering her phone on, she checked her messages, only having one from Henry that asked her to come over early if she wanted, Emma would be with Snow and David to set up their house for the dinner party. She chuckled and called him.

 

“Good morning, mom,” he answered. Regina could hear the smile in his voice. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, darling. How was your night?”

“Long. I was wrapping presents and thinking of how many nights I’ll be spending here before I leave and how that sucks.”

“You don’t want to spend time with Emma?” Regina asked teasingly.

“I can see her during the day. We sleep at night.”

“Oh? And you don’t need sleep here?”

“Not as much. I’d rather spend every night—“

“Henry!”

“You know what I was going to say anyway. And even if we were constantly sleeping, I could be holding you.”

“Yes, you could.”

“Hey… so, after all this holiday stuff is over, but before I go back to school… we should probably talk about things.”

“We should indeed. Henry, I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated…”

“Shh, not right now. Besides, we talked about the obligation thing already.”

“How do you know that was the same thing I was going to bring up?”

“Shush, mom. Seriously. I don’t want to talk about any of it right now. Let’s just enjoy my break and we can get serious about… stuff, before I leave.”

“Has your mother left for Snow’s yet?”

“I think so.”

“What are you doing?”

“Wrapping more presents. I need to get them all done before the party.”

“So bring them over here and I’ll help you when we’re finished,” she breathed, her voice low and seductive.

“Finished with what?”

“I’ll leave that up to your imagination. But I _will_ tell you that I had a… well, an interesting dream about you last night. And I haven’t gotten out of bed yet.” She heard shuffling around and then Henry spoke.

“Yeah. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Don’t move.”

 

When Henry got to her bedroom, he moved eagerly to the bed and took in the smirk on her face as he knelt on the cushioned surface beside her.

“Took you long enough,” she teased.

Shaking his head, Henry chuckled. “It’s been ten minutes. I told you fifteen.” He didn’t give her space to argue, moving to hover over her as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues moved together as his hand roamed down her side and his fingers curled under the hem of her nightie. When he slid his hand up to her hip and found no fabric between his hand and her skin, Henry raised an eyebrow and shifted his hand to her pussy, finding her wetness spread over her. “You started without me.”

“I told you, it took you long enough. I needed release.”

“Well, there will be consequences,” he told her, moving away from her and off the bed.

“Henry. Get over here now and fuck me. I’m not playing around. These hormones are your fault as much as they’re mine,” Regina growled, causing Henry to chuckle. He undressed himself quickly as he watched her eyes blacken with lust.

“Take off your nightie,” Henry demanded. Regina complied, shifting to sit up and pull the silk over her head. Moving to stand at the edge of the bed, he motioned for Regina to come to him. Pushing up, she walked on her knees to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Henry let his hands drift down her sides, brushing the outer curve of each breast and making her moan into his mouth.

“I need you darling,” Regina whispered, breaking the kiss.

“But you haven’t behaved very well, mom. Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”

“Henry—“ she started, but Henry stopped her by pushing her down onto the bed. Grabbing the back of her knees, he jerked her up and moved one hand to guide his cock into her. Regina’s body was only supported on the bed by her neck and the back of her shoulders, the rest of her lifted so her hips could be raised and pressed to his as he began pounding into her. Henry moved his hands to grip her hips as he thrust roughly, digging his fingertips into the plump flesh of her ass as she moaned.

“You like it when I fuck you?” he growled, though his lips curved into a knowing smirk.

“Fuck, yes… just like that,” Regina whimpered, her head growing foggy, though she didn’t know if it was from the blood rush she was getting from being nearly upside down or from the angle that was making him hit her g-spot with each thrust.

Stilling his hips, Henry asked, “Are you going to touch yourself when you know I’m on my way over, ever again?”

“No. Henry… please… more,” she cried out, jerking her hips to try and make him move again.

“Good.” He began fucking her again, harder and faster before tilting his hips inward with each thrust to please her better. Leaving one hand on her hip, he moved the other to grip her breast, squeezing it roughly and making her let out a cry that was a mixture of pleasure and agony. Henry moved the hand from her breast to her clit, rubbing hard circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Regina began jerking against him, the spot already extra sensitive from the work she’d done on it before he had arrived. Her body tensed around him and she screamed as she came, her hands clawing at the bed sheets as her body stiffened. Henry pounded against her hard and fast, helping her ride out her orgasm. When he felt her walls unclench, he pulled out of her and directed her to turn over.

Once she was on her stomach, he lifted her hips back to his cock, sliding himself into her as she propped herself up on her forearms, her back curving almost too much inward as her warm pussy sheathed his length. Regina felt tighter at that angle, and the position allowed him access to rear his hand back and smack it down onto her ass.

Henry fucked her roughly and quickly, filling her over and over as she tensed and moaned and whimpered. Regina begged him for another orgasm, and he couldn’t deny her as he grew close himself. Letting his hand work her clit again, Henry bit into the flesh above her ankle that was pressing against his shoulder.

“Come, _now_ ,” he demanded, unable to keep himself from finishing. Henry let out a deep groan as his hips slowed inside her, though it didn’t matter that his pace relaxed because her walls clenched around him, pulling him in deeper, making them both breathe in heavy, panting breaths as he pushed her forward on the bed. After he finished filling her with his release, Henry pulled out quickly and collapsed onto the bed next to her.

When they both recovered, Henry leaned up on his elbow on one side and guided her to do the same. When she was propped up, Henry leaned down and kissed the breast he had grabbed roughly.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked softly.

“No, sweetheart, not really. I’m just a bit sensitive there right now.”

“Pregnancy stuff?”

Regina nodded and gave him a weak smile. “I know it’s weird. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“It isn’t weird,” Henry argued, moving closer to her and running his fingertips over her face. “It’s different, yes, but it isn’t weird. Stop acting like this isn’t half because of me, it is, and I take responsibility. I’ll love this baby.”

“I know, Henry.”

“’Kay. So, let’s go shower, and we’ll finish wrapping my presents before the party.”

“Okay, darling.”

 

When they arrived, separately but only minutes apart, Henry and Regina carried their gifts into the Charming’s house together, greeted by Emma at the door. Once they were directed where to go and what to do, both dropped off their gifts under the tree and Regina went to the kitchen to help Snow as Henry headed for the living room to watch TV with his grandfathers and Neal. Belle was sitting at the kitchen table with Ruby and Eva as Snow puttered around the kitchen preparing things.

“Is there anything I can do, Snow?” she asked, once she’d made her way beside the other woman.

“Don’t bother, she won’t let anyone help,” Ruby chimed in.

“Just like every year,” Belle added.

Chuckling, Regina nodded. She understood because she was the same way in her own kitchen. “Very well. Where’s Granny?” she asked Ruby.

“She’ll be a bit later, she has the diner open until just before dinnertime.”

Regina looked around, she didn’t really want to sit in the kitchen and gossip, it wasn’t her thing. Nodding, she took Eva’s hand and began leading her from the kitchen. “We’re going to the playroom. Come and get us if you need anything.”

“Dinner should be ready soon,” Snow informed.

Henry and Neal soon joined Regina and Eva in the playroom. The two children began playing Legos and Henry moved to sit beside Regina on the floor. Slowly, his fingers traced the top of her thigh and her knee where her dress didn’t quite reach.

“Stop it, Henry,” she whispered, but the touch felt nice. “Couldn’t stand being away from me for so long?” Her voice was teasing, as was her smile, but she was glad he’d come back to the room with them.

“I’m not much of a fan of _A Christmas Story_ , that’s what they were all watching. Grandpa and Gramps love it and I just don’t get why.”

“I’m sure it has something to do with them having lived the majority of their lives in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Not Grandpa.”

“Well, no, but most of his life here was spent in a coma.”

“Good point,” Henry answered, raising one hand and brushing her hair back.

“Sweetheart, stop. You cannot touch me like this anywhere but at home yet. You know that.”

Sighing, he nodded and moved just an inch away right as Emma came in. “Hey guys, Mom says it’s time to clean up for dinner,” the blonde said to the two children.”

“Time to eat? ‘Cause I’m starving,” Henry asked.

“Yup kid, it is,” Emma answered, ushering the kids out of the room. Henry helped his mom stand from the floor and pushed the door closed before pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately.

“Henry,” she breathed against his lips between kisses.

“Shush, nobody is going to think anything.”

Giving in, Regina kissed him back eagerly, her hands grasping the collar of his shirt as she pulled him down to her. It was only two minutes of them being alone and Regina moaned heavily, wanting him more. Henry’s eyes snapped open at the sound and he broke the kiss, dropping his head and burying his face into her neck.

“I shouldn’t have started that.”

“No, you should not have. Now I need you and obviously, this is no the place for such activities.”

“But think of how taboo it would be to fuck in Grandma’s house.”

Chuckling, Regina shook her head and pulled away, finding the decorated mirror in the corner. It had window marker drawn all over it, but she had enough of a clear space to make sure her face didn’t have lipstick smeared all over it. After she finished her own face, she checked Henry’s, grinning as she cleaned his lips.

“You, my dear, are going to pay for this.”

“You enjoyed it.”

“Shush."

Dinner ran smoothly, the large family of sorts enjoying the meal until everyone was full and leaning back against their chairs. Regina ate more than most of the group and Emma teased her, not knowing that she was eating for two. Regina had watched Henry for most of the dinner. He was sitting between Neal and Eva and she couldn’t help but smile at how well he interacted with them. Henry had always been much more like a big brother to them than a nephew and he’d always remembered every special occasion and favorite toy, cartoon or game.

Tilting her head, she continued watching as her lover tickled Eva, making her squirm and squeal. He would be an excellent father, and the thought made her heart swell while making her mind scream at her. She’d just have to accept whatever part he truly decided he wanted to play and if he changed his mind, she would deal with that, too.

Snow announced that she would gather the dessert, so Regina volunteered to help her, causing Henry and Emma to jump up to help, as well. The four cleared the dinner plates and headed to the kitchen to gather dessert plates and forks. Snow handed Emma and Henry the fresh dishes, telling them she and Regina would be right in.

Once they were alone, Snow said, “You’ve enjoyed having him around more again, haven’t you?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” Regina answered casually. “It’s been nice. That house gets… lonely.” _Not for much longer_ , she thought. A baby would soon make that house feel much less overwhelming. “It’s not a big deal, he’s graduating in the summer anyway.”

“Is he?”

“Yes, he apparently decided after his first semester that it was too difficult to be away from our close knit family and couldn’t imagine four full years, so he’s been stacking his semesters heavily.”

“Good for him,” Snow said, clearly proud.

“Shall we bring out the pies? I’m certain everyone is getting impatient for their dessert.”

“Of course,” Snow answered, and Regina missed the sideways and curious glance the younger woman shot her way.

And later that evening, when everyone was saying goodbye, Snow saw as Henry kissed Regina’s cheek more tenderly and lingering than ever before, running his hand down her arm and assuring her he would be home just as soon as he stopped at Emma’s and picked up some clothing for his time back at her place.

But Henry and Regina didn’t notice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of Christmas, because I'm being slow at writing right now and wanted to get you all something to read :)

Regina had made a decision several days before, when she and Henry had gone shopping, that she wanted to make this a very sexy and fun Christmas for Henry, since for the next 18 years, they would have a child to tend to for the holidays. This was their in between, where he was no longer _really_ her child, but he wasn’t yet the father he was to become, so she intended to treat him well for this Christmas. Like an adult, _like a man_.

With that in mind, she climbed the stairs after she got home and searched her room for an idea, for an interesting way to make him excited for her tonight, not that it would actually take much. His stamina was incredible. Smirking as she undressed, Regina pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and sent him a text that she was going to bed. Her phone chimed quickly back with a message from him telling her he’d be back soon and would join her.

Once she was bare, she tilted her head and looked at the bed. Contemplating, she finally decided to lie on the duvet and she stretched her arms above her head and waved one hand. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded her, and when it disappeared she was tied, starting at the ankles, with a red ribbon all the way up her body. The ribbon was sheer and about three inches wide, tying her legs together, wrapping just around her hips to barely cover her. There was one strip of it over her stomach, then right over her breasts, her nipples just visible through the material. It wrapped up her arms and around her wrists, tying them together and hooking them to the bed above her head.

Settled, she bit her lip and imagined the things he would do to her when he came home, and was pleased to find that she could hear the front door shutting. He was making his way upstairs quietly, she could tell by the length of time it was taking him to get to the bedroom. When the door opened, Regina turned her head to see Henry take a step back.

Looking over her body, Henry grinned, his eyes dark as they took in the ribbon covering her body. “I expected to find you at least half asleep,” he chuckled, grabbing the back of his shirt and tugging it over his head.

“Well… this was a surprise, so I believe I have succeeded.”

“Are you my Christmas present?” Henry asked teasingly, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, shoving them off as he approached the bed and climbed on, kneeling beside her legs.

“That would be presumptuous of me.”

“It would be appropriate to what I want,” he countered, moving his right hand up the bare part of her thigh. “The ribbon… that’s hot.”

“Then do something about it.” Henry complied, lowering himself to catch her lips in a hard kiss, his hand roaming the exposed skin beneath her breasts, thumb brushing the underside of her left breast.

“I’m going to unwrap you very slowly.”

Grinning, Regina shook her head and watched him as he moved down the bed to where the ribbon started at her ankles. Henry untied it, kissing the inside of each ankle, open-mouthed kisses, hot and wet against her skin. He slid his hands up the smooth skin of her legs, then back down, taunting her. Letting out a dark chuckle, Regina jerked her foot slightly when Henry ran his finger from heel to toe along her foot.

“Tickle me again and your gift disappears,” she threatened. Henry raised his eyes doubtfully and offered a smirk as he pressed kisses up the inside of her legs. He tore the ribbon at her thighs, parting them to continue his trail. As he moved closer to her core, Henry’s kisses changed to nips and licks on her smooth, soft skin, eliciting deep moans from Regina’s throat. He pulled the ribbon from around her hips, pushing her thighs even further apart, opening her to him. Sliding his tongue through her wetness, Henry then dropped a kiss against her clit, moving further up her body. Once her breasts were bare, Henry focused his attention on her nipples. First one, licking, nipping and sucking on it as his hand kneaded her other breast gently, rubbing his thumb over the hardened flesh. He then switched, moving his mouth to the other and repeating his actions.

Regina whimpered, her body writhing beneath him. She felt his erection against her leg as he pressed against her body, the soft fabric of his boxers acting as the only barrier between them. Shifting, he straddled her thighs, running his hands up her arms to the last bit of ribbon that was tying her together. Henry bit his lip in concentration, trying to decide if he wanted to keep her tied up or not. He finally decided on not; he loved the marks she left him with, always. As soon as the last bit of ribbon was off her body, her hands came to his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

When their mouths parted, Henry breathed, “Now, let me see how much noise my gift makes.”

 

The pair went at it for well over an hour until Regina could hardly breathe from the amount of orgasms she’d endured. After they’d both collapsed against the bed, she let out a low chuckle, turning her head to face him.

“I need to get out of bed.”

Rolling to his side and pulling her toward him, Henry groaned and shook his head. “No. Why?”

“I need to bake something.”

“Bake something?”

“Your pumpkin pie, darling.”

“Why don’t you just do it in the morning? I’ll get up early to make breakfast while you bake.”

“Mmm, but sleeping in seems so much more appealing.”

“Does it?” he asked, leaning in and kissing her neck just under her chin. His hand grasped her waist, pulling her against him as he slowly rolled them over, pulling her to lie on him.

“Well, not more appealing than this,” Regina whispered against his skin, his mouth still working on her.

“Then stay in bed with me. We can nap as much as we want to tomorrow, we have the day completely to ourselves.”

Regina wasn’t going to give in, but she found that once his hand moved to her ass, fingertips digging into her flesh as he pulled her harder against him, she couldn’t refuse.

 

When Regina woke the sun wasn’t up and Henry was still hard asleep, his arm slung across her waist. Shifting out from underneath him, she walked to her closet and dug out the outfit she’d purchased as a joke for Henry and herself. Showering, she then pulled the short, red velvet dress over her head, the white fur trim barely reaching the tops of her thighs. Regina pulled on a black lace thong, and black stilettos. She set his matching boxers out on the end of the bed; the black suspender straps laid out above it and dropped a note on top for him to wear it. Setting the alarm for thirty minutes, Regina left the room and set out for the kitchen.

She had all the ingredients prepared, despite the fact that she found the outfit to be distracting and the fur trim across her breasts and legs kept tickling her. Everything was prepared and all she needed to do was flatten out the crust, put it in the pie dish and fill the pie. Scattering some flour onto the counter with her fingers, Regina dropped the dough on the powder and began rolling it with her rolling pin.

She heard the sound of Henry clearing his throat and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway, his pseudo-Santa outfit on his body, leaving the main part of his chest exposed as he walked over to her. Regina grinned and bit her lip, shaking her head slightly in her amusement.

“You look quite dashing,” she teased.

“Laugh all you want, but you don’t look any less silly than I do.”

“No? Perhaps you should see the whole outfit.”

Rounding the island, Henry nodded his agreement, taking in the sight of her toned legs ending in stilettos. Her outfit barely covered her ass, and he could see the black fabric thread between her cheeks as he grinned and knelt down behind her. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he took the sides of her panties and pulled them down, over her ass and off her smooth legs. Regina turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

“And just what do you think you’re doing back there?”

Once her panties were off, Henry grabbed her hips in his hands, pulling her backward and pushing her legs farther apart. Slipping his tongue through her folds, following with a bite on the flesh of her ass, he chuckled and said, “I would explain, but I was raised not to talk with my mouth full.” He then quickly pressed his tongue back to her, licking and tasting her as he moved one hand around to her front and teased her clit with his fingers.

Regina slid her hands down the counter, resting her forearms against the hard surface as she lowered herself and enjoyed the feeling of him pleasuring her. She’d never had a partner who enjoyed using their mouth quite as much as Henry and she certainly wouldn’t complain about it, or stop him. Letting out a low growl when he suddenly moved his mouth and hand off her, Regina turned her head slightly but couldn’t see anything. His thumb slid into her pussy from behind her, his fingers finding a place on her clit as he licked quickly at her ass, swirling his tongue around the small, puckered hole.

“Fuck,” Regina groaned, her head dropping and nearly touching the dough for her piecrust. “Yes… that’s great, Henry.” Her voice had him groaning against her, wanting to be inside of her. Working his fingers on her clit more quickly, he pressed his tongue into her ass and stiffened the muscle, working her as hard as he could, wanting her to come so he could fuck her.

It didn’t take much longer of Henry pounding his fingers roughly into her before Regina was crying out, her hips dropping against his hand as he held her weight up with ease while she shook.

Letting her ride out her orgasm against his hand and mouth, Henry then stood slowly, kissing her bare shoulders as he pushed the suspenders off his shoulders and shoved his boxers down. He gripped his cock, rubbing the tip through her wetness before pushing into her and gripping her hips, letting her adjust to him for a moment before he began thrusting. She had gasped at his entrance, making him grin as he slowly pulled out and slammed back into her, her ass pressing hard against his hips.

“Henry…” she breathed, her voice husky as she shifted herself to grip the edge of the island in her hands. Holding her hips, Henry found a good pace, sliding in and out of her with ease despite the glorious tightness her body offered. Regina whimpered as he filled her over and over, and she wiped one of her flour covered hands on her outfit, then pressed her fingers to her clit while he fucked her relentlessly.

Henry reveled in her moans and whimpers, found himself enjoying the extra sensitivity the pregnancy gave her toward her orgasms. He loved hearing her pleasure, loved being the one that brought it to her. Hearing her breath hitch, he shifted his own hips slightly lower, his legs farther apart and he knew by the change of her breath sounds that he was hitting the sensitive spot inside of her.

She cried out heavily, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the counter with all of her strength. Her body tightened around him as he felt her muscles tensing and Henry began pounding harder and faster, pushing himself closer to the edge as well.

He groaned words like _fuck_ and _yes_ as he filled her pussy with his finish, while she slowly relaxed around him and came down from her own orgasm.

Regina brought herself up to a proper standing position and Henry pulled out of her, his arms automatically wrapping around her stomach and pulling her back against his front.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered against her ear, causing Regina’s lips to curl into a smirk.

“Indeed it is, now if I may finish this pie, I believe you owe me breakfast.”


	16. Chapter 16

He made breakfast. Carefully made two omelets similar to those that she’d made him often growing up. They ate and lounged on the couch while her pie for him baked in the oven, filling the house with the scent of Christmas. Regina nursed a mug of cocoa while Henry held a tumbler of eggnog in his hand. Music for the holiday played in the background of their morning, filling the house with the sound of cheer and filling Regina with what she worried would be a false sense of hope.

Eventually, by early afternoon, the two were dressed, Regina in a tight and short red dress, Henry in a chocolate colored sweater and blue jeans. The pie had long since come out of the oven, the ham and cheesy potatoes in to cook. As Regina finished dumping the ingredients for her green bean casserole into a bowl and mixing them, Henry leaned against the doorjamb to the kitchen and watched. She felt his presence and looked up to see him.

“What are you doing?” she asked, a soft smile on her red-painted lips.

“Just watching you. I want to give you your gift now.”

“Let me put this in a dish to cook and I’ll be right in, I promise.”

With a nod, Henry headed back into the living room and waited, pulling the small box into his lap. Several minutes later, Regina walked into the room with a glass of champagne for Henry and another cup of cocoa for herself. Once both drinks were on the coffee table, she walked around to the tree and pulled two wrapped presents out for Henry, carrying them over to him and setting them on the table in front of them.

“Finally,” he teased, his voice mocking exasperation.

“Shush. What are you so eager for, anyway?”

“I’m excited to give you your present. It’s a good present.”

“Fine. But you have to open one first, since you have two. Open the bigger one.”

Henry smirked, pulling the bigger of the two boxes onto his lap, then handing her the small box he’d wrapped with her gift. Digging into the wrapping and opening the box, he revealed a green cashmere sweater. “You like me in green, don’t you?” he teased, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“It brings out your eyes. One of my favorite features on you.”

Henry hummed and nodded toward the gift in her hand. “Open it.”

She did, with more care than Henry had taken. The small, shallow box held a voucher. “What’s this?” Regina asked softly, tilting her head.

“It’s this… spa resort in Boston. It’s for five days and four nights. You can have everything done that you want, it covers anything the resort offers. I figured you could go for a week, starting on a Monday and then you can spend the weekend with me after.”

“Oh, so this is partially for you?”

“Entirely, I don’t know what you mean by partially. I’ll have you to myself for an entire weekend after you’ve been pampered for five days, tended to, rubbed, scrubbed and incredibly relaxed, oh yes, this is totally selfish.”

“This is wonderful, Henry, and very thoughtful. Thank you, darling.”

Placing their gifts back on the table, Henry leaned into her, his hand on her thigh as he pressed his lips to hers. He pushed against her, settling her between his body and the couch. Regina leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she kissed him back, opening her mouth to him. She didn’t want to give too much just yet, not in that moment. She wanted him to open his second present first.

“Wait… darling, I want you to open that first,” Regina told him, pressing against his chest to push him again. “You need to open your second present.”

Groaning against her neck, Henry nodded and forced himself away from her. “Fine. I’d much rather unwrap _you_ , but if you insist…”

“Which I do.”

“…Then I will open it right now.” Moving his hand from her thigh, Henry picked the smaller box off the table. It was very small, just slightly bigger than the size of a ring box, but flatter. He slid his finger under the seam of the paper and opened it quickly, revealing a cream colored box. Taking the lid off, Henry revealed a single key. “What’s this?”

“A key,” Regina answered, a smirk playing at her lips.

“I can see that. What does this key open?”

“I paid for a six month lease on an apartment in Boston… for you. It starts in January and you have to be out before the first of July. That should be enough time after your summer semester finals.”

“You got me an apartment?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, I thought… You’re finishing college early, and then you’ll be a father, and you deserve a place of your own first. I still don’t know what…” Regina paused, considering her words carefully. They hadn’t talked, not really, not about what exactly would happen when the baby was born and what they would tell people. She didn’t know if he’d stay at her place all the time, or if he would still want to float between the mansion and Emma’s. She didn’t know if he’d want his own place completely and just visit their child when he visited her. “We don’t know what we’re telling people, but I figured that you deserve your own space for a little while. I want you to have your own space.”

“That’s… you didn’t have to do that. You’re amazing.”

“It’s not entirely selfless.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll have a lot more privacy when I come out to visit. Or… if Emma comes to visit, she can stay there.”

Henry put the key on the table and pulled her legs across his lap, his hand finding the smooth skin of her thigh once more. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress, pressing against her flesh as he leaned in and kissed her quickly. “I think that I like the thought of having more privacy with you better than I like the idea of Emma staying over.”

“Good. I was hoping so,” she answered, cupping the back of his neck in one hand and pulling him down to her. She parted her lips immediately, taking his mouth against hers, her tongue sliding out to move with his. Henry pressed his fingertips harder against her flesh, using his other hand to pull her farther down the couch until she was laying against a pillow, flat on her back. Moving to hover over her, he pressed his hips to hers, resting on his free elbow. Their mouths continued moving together, her hands trailing down his shoulders to his chest, pressing against the thick sweater that prevented her from feeling his skin. He slid the hand on her leg up higher, pushing her dress up with it.

Regina rolled her hips up against him, moaning into his mouth when she felt him hard against her. Henry leaned up on his knees, pushing her dress up to the bottom of her ribcage, then pulling plum lace off her hips and down her legs. Regina’s hands moved to his pants, unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping. Her reach wasn’t far enough to push them off, so Henry did, just to the bottom of his thighs. He then lowered himself between her legs and lined his hardness up to her.

Neither of them wanted foreplay, they both simply wanted each other. Henry would be at Emma’s again for several days to come and they would be within reach, but not enough to touch, not like this. So Henry slickened his erection through her wetness, then pushed into her slowly, stilling his hips to allow her to become accustomed to his size, then he began pumping his hips.

Lowering himself to capture her lips against his, Henry moved his right hand to grip her waist, his thumb pressing against the slight swell of her stomach. They had long moments of hips moving in tandem, heated kisses, neck kissing and roaming touches. Both were mostly clothed still, but it was intimate and touching. They had been together countless times, some intimate and some rough and hard and fast, but this was… _more_.

There were whispered _I Love You_ s and low moans, gasps and whimpers that filled the space between them. And when each of them came, it was similar to the first time they’d both admitted loving each other during sex, and it had only been a short few weeks, but to them it had seemed like so much longer.

Their moment was over and they were pulling themselves together, fixing their clothes and Regina headed to the bathroom, cleaning herself off while Henry went to the kitchen to check on the food. The doorbell rang and she found herself checking her hair in the mirror by the foyer on her way to the door.

“Were you expecting someone, Henry?” she called to the kitchen.

“No. Who is it?”

She didn’t answer the question, instead hurried to the door and pulled it open.

“Emma… hello.” The syllables of her greeting were stretched out in curiosity and she looked at the other woman in confusion. “Was Henry expecting you?”

“Uh, no. I tried calling him, but he wasn’t answering so I thought I would stop by for a minute to talk to him.”

“Come right in.” Once Emma was inside and the door was shut, Regina called for Henry to come to the door, then asked Emma, “Is everything all right?”

“I suppose so. I just need a word with Henry.” Her voice was friendly, but she held worry in her eyes, and when Henry came in she gave him a smile.

“Hey, what’s up?” Henry asked, moving to hug his blonde mother. When he broke away from the contact he told her _Merry Christmas_ and asked her where Jack was, why she wasn’t at her parent’s house.

“I need a word with you, privately, if I can?” Emma asked, and Regina’s eyebrows raised as she turned to leave the room before Henry told her to wait.

“Why can’t mom be here? Is something wrong?”

Shrugging, Emma just said it was fine, he could explain to her if he understood. “Snow has a message she wanted me to give you. I don’t know what it means, or what you’re doing but she wanted me to tell you today. I don’t know why it couldn’t wait and I don’t know if you’re in trouble, but if you are… you know you can come to me about anything, don’t you? I’m sure Regina will say the same. If you are in trouble, you need to tell us.”

Henry’s brow furrowed, his lips turning down from the smile they’d previously held. Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked her what the message was, what her mother could possibly be warning him against. He assured her he wasn’t in trouble, wasn’t doing anything he should be ashamed of.

“She said that whatever you’re doing, shut it down. Stop or it will end badly. It isn’t just a message kid, she said it like a warning.” Emma shuffled her feet, took on a stronger stance. “Now is there something you need to tell me?”

“No.” It was a quick response, short and to the point. But when she held her ground and stared him down, he shook his head and spoke again. “No, I am doing nothing wrong, I am fine and you can tell her that any decisions I make are mine and mine alone, they are nobody else’s business.”

“Are you in trouble?” she asked again, wanting further confirmation.

“No. I am far from in trouble. Everything in my life is fine. It’s great, actually. Tell her to back down and it isn’t her business.”

Regina remained silent, but she watched them. One of the timers in the kitchen started to go off so she excused herself, heading away from them. Once she was gone, Emma looked at her son again and asked him once more if there was anything she needed to know.

“Anything you need to know will be told to you when it’s time.”

“Okay. Just… be smart. I know Snow can worry unnecessarily, but you can come to me if you change your mind.”

Nodding, Henry told her that he wasn’t worried about that, knew she was there for him. He then led her to the door, parting with another hug and another wish for a good holiday, telling her he’d see her the next day. When she was gone, he headed to the kitchen, where Regina was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest and head bowed. He walked to her, holding her arms and kissing her forehead.

She put a hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly and stepping out of his hold. “Do you… Henry, was that about us?”

“I don’t know. I wish I could give you a better answer. As far as I know, she wouldn’t know anything.” He saw a flicker of realization in her eyes and cupped her face, making her look at him. “What is it?”

“She… it’s probably nothing. It’s probably just the fact that she was warning you against something that is even making me think of it, but when she had me help with dessert… I don’t know, she was asking me about you. It was different, though.” Shaking her head, Regina tried to push the thought from her mind. “I’m probably just reading something that isn’t there.”

“Well, there isn’t anything we can do except be even more careful, though I thought we were already,” Henry answered.

“Did you mean what you said? That everything in your life is great? That there’s nothing you feel ashamed about?” she asked softly, her eyes searching his.

“Yes. Stop doubting me, please. It’s unexpected, yes, and it will take getting used to, I’m not denying that. But I’m happy. I love you, and this baby, and it’s weird and I know nothing about how to raise a child. But you will be there, you can help me. And in the meantime, we will figure out how to show everyone else in town that this isn’t a mistake or me being in trouble.” Henry kissed her forehead, then they both moved to finish taking care of dinner.

Regina watched him while they ate, kept searching for lies or uncertainty in his eyes, but he never showed them. It was hard for her to believe, hard for her to trust anybody, even him. But maybe… maybe it was time to stop doubting him.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina had always celebrated Henry’s birthday on December twenty-seventh. His actual birthday was the fifth, but she celebrated for the day she brought him home, the day they became a family. Because of that, the town always had a big party at Granny’s on the twenty-seventh. It was in celebration of his birthday, while also being an excuse to keep the holiday festivities going. Henry had gone back to Emma’s the day before, so Regina was at her house alone to get ready. She pulled on a simple black dress, which was tight but not so much so to expose the very slight bump on her stomach. Anyone who did notice it would likely assume she was bloated, anyway. Leaving her legs bare, she pulled on modest heels and swiped red lipstick on her full lips. She’d decided to leave her hair down, since Henry liked it that way, and straightened it to get the extra kinks and waves out from the nap she’d chosen to take after her shower.

When she’d arrived at the diner, one gift in tow despite the handful still at home, Regina saw him immediately. He was wearing the sweater she’d gotten him for Christmas and some tan pants that fit snugly. Her stomach fluttered at how handsome he looked and she did her best to calm it, amazed again at how things had changed for them. Henry spotted her quickly and finished his conversation with Archie to make his way to her. Pulling her into a tight hug, he kissed her cheek before he moved away again. The smile he gave her was full and sincere and she asked him where to put his gift.

“You have given me plenty, you didn’t have to get me anything for my birthday, too,” Henry told her, leading her to the corner table where his gifts were stacked.

“Of course I did. I haven’t missed one birthday, I won’t miss this one.”

“If you insist.” Regina hummed as he spoke, telling him _I do_ and squeezing his forearm. She let him leave her then to greet some friends who had just walked in. Moving to the counter, Regina asked for a lemonade, then pulled herself up onto a stool. She watched as he greeted everyone at the party, ever the polite and perfect host she’d raised him to be. An hour passed and Regina felt very warm, the temperature in the diner warmer from the amount of people filling the establishment. Pulling on her coat, she made her way out to the back alley behind the diner and sucked in a breath of cool air.

The exit door opened and the bell dangled across the glass of the window as someone left. She turned to see whom, pleased to find that it was Henry. The sleeves of his sweater were pushed to just below his elbows and his skin was slightly flushed with warmth. He gave her a smile, which she returned, and asked why she was outside all alone.

“It was getting warm in there, I just needed to cool down,” she answered, shaking her head as he moved closer to her, creating a cage around her with his arms and body, her back against the brick wall of a building. “Why, what are you doing out here?”

“I… wanted to make sure you were okay. And take a moment to be alone with you. You look very beautiful tonight.” His voice was lower, his breath warm against her cheek.

“And you look very handsome in your new sweater.” She’d barely gotten the words out before Henry’s mouth was on hers, his tongue searching for entrance. When Regina granted it with the parting of her lips, he tasted her eagerly, moving his hands to hold her hips. When he moved his mouth down her jaw, kissing along the edge and down to her neck, Regina let out a breathy moan, then said, “Henry, we can’t here.”

“No one is going to come out here, just let me have what I really want for my birthday.”

“Which is?” she asked on a pleased sigh.

“You, of course.” Henry’s mouth moved over her chest, down the cleavage exposed from the dress, his hands moving to cup her ass and pull her tighter to him. Regina tried to deny him, tried to push him away, but she gave up quickly, finding that her body quite enjoyed the thought of the risk involved in doing this somewhere public. Instead of pushing him away, she dropped her head back against the wall and released a heavy moan deep from her throat. His hands moved from her ass to just below, fingers bunching fabric and pulling it up.

Henry bent his knees slightly, hands moving to slide under the hem of her dress and he groaned when his hands touched bare skin. He told her he liked the bare legs, no pantyhose, and her only response was another deep moan. Sliding to his knees, Henry pushed her dress up, just above her hips, and he gripped her panties, tugging them down, lifting one of her heel clad feet at a time to slide the lace fabric off. He grinned and folded them neatly, tucking them into the back pocket of his pants.

Eyes widening, Regina watched as he moved his head closer to her, his smirk making her shake her own head and she knew she should have been pushing him away, telling him no, but she didn’t want to. He would be going back to school soon, and she would only get him for one, maybe two more nights before he did. So instead of pushing him away, Regina tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. When his tongue met her, he refused to touch her clit, sliding his tongue along her folds instead.

She whimpered, fingers tugging at his hair, pulling him closer and trying to direct his mouth to where she _needed_ him. Henry chuckled, bringing his hand up and pulling hers from his head, weaving their fingers together instead and pressing her hand to the wall. He nudged her legs further apart, dipping his head lower and pulling her hips forward. Sliding his tongue out, Henry brushed it shallowly around her entrance, and Regina couldn’t stop herself from pushing further off the wall, her shoulders grinding her jacket into the rough surface as her hips pushed harder against his face, allowing him more room to reach deeper into her. He took advantage of the room, fucking her with his tongue, reaching as far into her as he could go until the hand he wasn’t holding found his hair and directed him up.

Henry obeyed, his mouth dragging slowly up her slit, tongue tasting her as he moved. Sucking the nub between his lips, he pressed his tongue hard against it as he slid two fingers into her, pumping lazily in and out of her, not quite matching the pressure he was putting on her clit. She practically begged him for more, whimpering and moaning, bucking against his mouth.

Finally, finally he pumped harder, curling his fingers in with every thrust, pulsing, pounding, fucking her harder and faster, his tongue flicking back and forth over her clit. Henry let go of her hand to grab her ass, squeezing the flesh and holding her against him as she writhed and groaned. Regina’s hands both came to the back of his head, holding him in place. They were grasping each other, each pulling the other tighter as she rolled her hips against his face.

She was coming. It was desperate, hard, fast and delicious. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so erotic, the risk of being caught was sending jolts of electricity through her body as she shuddered her release. The risk that had her head snapping hard off the wall at the sound of rustling and tapping and footsteps. Henry still had two fingers deep inside her, though by then he’d pulled his mouth off her and his eyes went wide as they both looked at who had caught them.

“Fuck,” he said.


	18. Chapter 18

_“Fuck,” he said._

Henry tried to be discreet as he pulled his fingers out of her, moving to stand up, and awkwardly looked over at who had walked out, looked at who saw them.

_Tap. Step, Step. Tap. Step, Step._ The sound filled his ears as he watched the interloper move closer.

“Well, well, well. This is quite a turn of events, isn’t it dearies?”

He watched as Regina’s skin paled and her chocolate eyes widened. She was silent for several long moments, but she was the first of them to speak. “You will keep your mouth closed about this, Gold.” Her words sounded demanding, at least to Henry they did, but he knew that the emotions that fueled them were at least half laced in fear.

“Oh, I most certainly will, at least until it becomes valuable for me to use as leverage.”

“You twisted little imp!”

“Oh, dearie, I think you’d better consult yourself on which of the two of us is the twisted one.”

“You know nothing about the situation,” Regina growled, and Henry moved to stand in front of her, preventing her from trying to do something to Gold, though he didn’t know _what_.

“I know enough that my grandson is apparently sleeping with his mother. That’s all I need. I don't think anyone else would ask for details.”

"Gold!" Henry shouted, pulling his grandfather's attention from Regina. "This is my business. Nobody needs to know the choice I've made, not until I say so."

"You both should get back inside, we wouldn't want anyone to suspect something," the older man goaded.

Steadying a glare at him, Henry nodded and motioned for Regina to lead. When they were inside, he muttered that he was going to go clean up in the bathroom. He was only gone a few minutes before returning to the diner and walking to the counter to ask Ruby for a coke. Letting his eyes roam over the food buffet, he tried to distract himself with choosing something to eat instead of the worry he felt clouding his mind.

"Aren't you hungry, Henry?" Snow asked, walking up behind him.

"Uh... yeah, just trying to decide what for."

"Your mom told me how you took my message. Apparently not very well."

"There was nothing to take from it," he answered with a shrug. "Whatever you think is happening is probably something you're imagining."

"Oh?"

"Why don't you tell me what you think is going on."

"I... uh, I don't know how to say it," Snow answered shakily.

"Then I guess there's nothing to be said," Henry snapped, moving away from her and piling some food onto his plate. He did his best to stay away from Regina for the bulk of the evening. He still had three more full days with Emma, he could manage. It was hard though, being so close to Regina, yet not being at her house, in her bed.

Henry knew he had to figure out a way to make Gold agree to keep their secret until they told everyone themselves. He wasn't fooling himself that they could keep it forever, not with a baby on the way that would likely have some of the features he shared with the Charmings. Making his way to an empty table, Henry began eating quickly; wanting to finish so he could wrap up mingling and tell Emma he was tired and ready to go home.

"Regina!" he heard Emma shout. His head shot up at the call to see his blonde mother kneeling on the ground, arms holding up Regina and one hand patting her face to wake her. Standing, he hurried to them as quickly as possible.

"What happened?"

"She was just standing one minute and she fainted, completely out of nowhere."

"Call Dr. Whale, now. Tell him we're on our way," he directed, moving to pick her up, then thinking better of doing that in front of Emma and Snow. "Grandpa! Come here, David, please?" Henry tried to control the desperation in his voice, tried to come off as just a worried son.

"Kid, she just fainted, what are you so worried about?" Emma asked.

"She's pregnant. She... she didn't want anyone to know yet, I'm the only person she's told, but that's why you need to call Dr. Whale, and I need David to help me get her to my car!"

Nodding that time, Emma pulled out her phone and informed the hospital that they had a pregnant woman on her way. David, for his part, had scooped her into a cradle hold and walked outside to Henry's car, sliding her in the back seat.

"Is her head protected enough if she can't be buckled?" Henry asked, after David stepped away from the car.

"Why don't you have Emma ride in the back with her, that way someone can keep her in place?"

Regina let out a low moan and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Giving a sigh of relief, Henry shook his head and closed the back door, running around to the driver's side and sliding in. He told Regina they were on their way to the hospital, asked her if she knew why she would be passing out.

"I-I felt dizzy for a minute, but nothing else I haven't been feeling," she answered, pausing a moment before speaking again. "Henry, did you tell them?"

He waited a beat, then gave a short nod. "I told Emma, because she was acting like you fainting was nothing and I needed to get you taken care of."

Pursing her lips, Regina nodded softly. "Okay. It's sooner than I wanted them to know, but I can deal with it. All the questions and everything."

"We can tell them... if you want."

"No, we can't. Henry, you won't even be here for the majority of the time before I have the baby. If we tell them now, they'll treat me horribly the whole time you're gone." She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed heavily. "You saw Gold. He was practically jumping with glee because he knows how... dangerous the truth is."

"You okay to walk?" he asked, pulling up to the hospital, clenching his jaw in anger because he knew she was right.

"Yes. Not that I want to be here."

"You fainted. We're not taking chances." Once he parked, Henry helped her out of the car and walked beside her, careful not to touch her, but ready to help if need be. He'd gone for a wheelchair when they entered the hospital, but an angry glare from Regina kept him from insisting.

After waiting nearly fifteen minutes, a nurse took them to a room, drew her blood, took her temperature and blood pressure and asked questions. Henry was by her side the whole time, playing the part of a dutiful son. When Dr. Whale finally came in, nearly an hour after they'd arrived, he frowned at her paperwork, then grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the wall and strapped it around Regina's arm. The doctor took note of the numbers and crossed his arms.

"The nurse said you're pregnant?" Dr. Whale asked.

"I am. Almost ten weeks."

"Your blood pressure is far too low. It's not uncommon for a woman's blood pressure to drop during pregnancy, but this low is too extreme, that's what would have caused you to faint."

"So, how do I prevent it?" Regina asked, brow furrowed.

"Take it easy. Don't stand or sit up too quickly, don't stand for too long. Lay on your left side to sleep." Dr. Whale flipped through her chart, then looked up again. "You didn't list the father."

"Because it's nobody's business!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. It just helps to know the father's hereditary diseases or anything that may give us reason to worry."

"I will find out, but he will not be listed."

Nodding, the doctor said, "Okay. Well, I would like to get a look at the baby, just to be certain." He looked at Henry, then back at Regina. "I'll need to use the vaginal wand in order to get the clearest picture. Perhaps Henry should go?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll just wait in the waiting room," Henry offered, shuffling his feet. "Get me a picture of my little brother or sister." He smirked, then left the room.

 

When Regina walked to the waiting room, holding two new print outs of the ultrasound, she had tired circles under her eyes and Henry finally took notice of how much the pregnancy was wearing on her. He stood quickly, leading her to the car silently while keeping a close watch on her. Once they were in his car, (with her sitting in the passenger seat this time) Henry turned to her and looked her over.

“You look exhausted.”

“Thank you, Henry. Just what every woman wants to hear. Shall I bed you now or later?” she snarled, rolling her eyes.

“You know that isn’t what I meant. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful. But you also look like you need to relax for a few days.” Driving away from the hospital, Henry took her home, skipping on getting her car, he offered to get it later for her with Emma and return it to her house.

He walked her into the house and told her to go draw a bath, said he was going to make her some tea. She nodded and left him alone downstairs, so he headed into the kitchen and set some water to boil while he grabbed her loose-leaf chamomile tea from the cupboard and a filter bag to dump it into. Once the tea was ready, he climbed the stairs and entered her bedroom, setting the cup on her nightstand and heading into the bathroom.

Smiling to himself, he watched her sitting in the bathtub for a minute, bubbles covering her body, the scent of vanilla filling the air. He pulled his clothes off, drawing some of the water out of the bath, making her look up at him. Henry gave her an easy grin, and when the water was low enough, he replaced the plug and urged her to sit forward. Sliding into the bathtub behind her, he pulled her hair to one side, hands finding her shoulders beneath the dark tresses. Henry gently began massaging her shoulders and neck, drawing heavy moans and winces from her whenever he hit a good spot.

He massaged down the entirety of her back, then nudged her forward so he could move out from behind her, switching to sit at the far end of the bath. Taking one of her feet in his hands, he began kneading the tendons and muscles there, soothing her. Her head dropped back against the rim of the bath and she let out a series of whimpers at the attention.

Regina didn’t like feeling weak, she didn't like needing anyone, but if it was going to come down to her needing someone, Henry was a pretty fair option. She moaned again when he switched to her other foot and massaged it the same way.

"I can stay, if you want. I'll tell Emma that Dr. Whale said you need to be watched for a couple of days," Henry offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll stay home tomorrow and rest. It's getting late, though, you should probably head back." Regina did want him to stay, but it would bring up too many questions. She made a move to stand, and Henry jumped up to assist. After helping her out of the bath, he helped her dry off and get dressed. Once she was sitting against the headboard of her bed, mug in hand and half her body beneath the sheets, Henry sat beside her, holding one of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I let them know." It was nearly a whisper, low and full of sorrow. "I was just worried about you. Now you're going to have to deal with questions."

Leaning forward and setting her mug down, Regina cupped his cheek with one hand. "It's fine, sweetheart. I'm not mad at you."

"You've been so quiet since the hospital."

"Because Dr. Whale mentioned things that I didn't consider. Pregnancy is high-risk in anyone over thirty-five and I'm... Henry, are you sure this is what you want?" She finished quietly.

"You're exactly what I want." Henry leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her gently. He didn't move to deepen the kiss, just let their lips move together languidly. When the kiss finally broke, he tilted her chin up with his fingers. "I love you. I want this. I want _you._ Your age doesn't matter to me, everybody else's opinions don't matter to me. Okay?"

Pursing her lips together, Regina nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll stop questioning you."

"Good." Henry kissed he forehead, but stood from the bed and smiled. "I'll bring you lunch tomorrow and we'll hang out until Emma gets out of work.”

“Okay.”

“You never told me how the ultrasound went.”

“It was fine, sweetheart. Dr. Whale said the baby looks good, right size and everything, so we’ll see how it goes from now on. And he wants me to go for check-ups twice a month instead of once a month, and have monthly ultrasounds to check that the baby is continuing to grow normally.”

“Okay. Well, that’s good then. We’ll have to go see someone when you come to Boston, too. I want to go to some appointments with you, see the baby on the monitor myself.”

Giving him a wide smile, Regina nodded. “We can do that.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked, leaning down to kiss her once more.

"Okay, darling. I'll see you then."


	19. Chapter 19

Emma stopped by the next morning, checking on Regina, or so she said. When the blonde had settled herself on a stool in the kitchen, Regina started boiling water for tea, then looked at the other woman.

"I'm fine, you know. You can leave," she muttered, looking at the sheriff.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to ask you about something," Emma said, getting a nod from Regina. "Henry said you got him an apartment."

"Yes. And?"

"Don't you think that's a little extravagant for a Christmas gift?"

Sighing, the brunette shook her head. "No I don't. He's old enough to live on his own for six months, and it's his last two semesters. He's worked hard the last two years, I think he deserves it."

Emma nodded, relenting. "Do you know what Snow was trying to warn him away from?"

Regina pulled the whistling kettle from the stove and looked over at her. "I do."

"And do you think he should stop whatever he's doing."

"What I think is that it's up to him. It is his choice and his alone."

Emma silenced for a long moment as she watched Regina put the tea into filter bags and pour hot water over them. Finally she said, "So... you're pregnant."

"Astute observational skills, Swan. And it isn't any of your business, nor that of your parents, who the father is, so don't bother asking."

"Does Henry know?"

"Yes he does, because it is his business. I'm having another child, my first deserves all the details he wants to hear."

"Is that why you got him an apartment? Because you feel guilty?"

Regina scoffed at that, giving Emma a baleful glare. "Should I feel guilty, Emma? Do you believe I've done something wrong? Because I don't think so. I didn't plan this! This was as much a surprise to me as it was to any of you, but I will not have you sit in my home and tell me I should feel bad for bringing a child into it! Get out!"

"Regina, I didn't mean--"

"Get out!"

Emma shook her head shamefully, then got up from the stool and turned to leave, knowing that a pissed off Regina would be hard to apologize to anyway.

 

Later, when Henry got there with lunch, Regina was still in a foul mood from Emma's visit. He set down the bag with their food once he'd found her in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" Henry asked gently.

Shaking her head, Regina told him she didn't, not yet, but maybe after they ate. They ate mostly in silence, until Regina shoved away the rest of her food, then tugged Henry from his stool and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. Henry automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss and holding her tighter.

It was when Regina moved her hands down and started unbuttoning his shirt that he pulled away. "I'm not having sex with you. You're on bedrest. We're not having sex until you're cleared to."

Frowning up at him, Regina shook her head and kissed him again, more heatedly and passionately than the last. Henry returned the kiss with fervor, pulling away again after a long moment.

"I'm still not having sex with you."

"Then I'll find somebody else to," she growled, making Henry wonder how serious she was.

"No you won't."

"Oh? And why not?"

Henry released a frustrated sigh, then took her hand and pulled her to the living room. Once they were sitting on the couch, he spoke. "Are you serious?" he asked, still uncertain.

"No. Of course not," Regina relented, shifting to lean back against the cushions. "But would it matter if I was?"

"Apparently we need to have that talk we've been pushing off." Henry lifted his hand in a request for her to stop any arguments about the timing of the conversation, then he continued. "I know you still continue to doubt what this means to me, for me... for us, but I have no intentions of seeing anybody else, and I hope you don't either." Placing one hand on the very small swell of her stomach, he continued. "This is my baby, _our_ baby, and we made it when we both knew of our own feelings for each other. We could have stopped our relationship before either of us started feeling more, could have gone back to being just mother and son, but we didn't. I didn’t want to, I _don’t_ want to.”

Regina raised her eyebrows, her eyes widening in surprise. "But--"

"Please let me finish?" he requested, eyes focused on hers. She nodded, letting him know she would wait to speak. "I want to raise this baby with you. I want us to be a family. And I don't want people just thinking this is my brother or sister. You can have time to let them get used to the fact that you're pregnant and I will wait, but before he or she is born, I want my family, everyone really, to know I'm the father."

"They won't be happy. Henry... they won't accept it."

"They don't have a choice. I'm an adult, I made my choices, and they can either accept them and be part of our family, or they can choose not to and lose me and you and the baby."

“They’ll say I’m manipulating you.”

“Regina, stop,” Henry murmured, pulling her closer with his arms around her shoulders. He cupped her head with one hand, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. “Whatever they have to say won’t matter. We can stay here or we can leave, we could buy a house in some other town, Portland or some town as equally small as Storybrooke if you wish, but no matter what we do, or what they say, I’m here. I’m in this.”

She pulled back slightly, just enough to look him in the eyes. “But why?”

“Because I love you. I know it’s a bit out of sorts, our relationship, I get that. And I understand why they’ll be weird about it. But it’s not like I was just a child when this started, and it’s not as though you were the one pushing for something that I didn’t want. I made the first move, and sure, when I made it I didn’t intend for anything but sex to come of it, but you let me see a side of you that I never saw and I couldn’t let go.”

Shifting her eyes between his, Regina nodded. “Okay. I’ll stop assuming you don’t want this.”

“Good.”

 

Adding icing to the cake of Emma’s visit, Gold stopped by shortly after Henry and Regina had finished their talk. Reluctantly allowing him in the house, Regina rested her hands on her hips and sighed heavily. “What do you want?”

“Oh, well dearie, I heard the… well, the news of some sorts anyway, it seems you’re to become a mother again.”

“And what business is it of yours?”

“If you’ve forgotten, I know who you’ve been having your… twisted affair with.”

Henry, who was walking from the bathroom on the main floor to the foyer, clenched his fists and glared at Gold. “Get out!”

Giving a trill of laughter, Gold shook his head. “Well, this one grew up with such manners, Regina, I’m sure the next will be just as delightful.”

“What do you want from me, Rumplestiltskin,” she hissed, a scowl on her lips.

“Oh, I don’t think you have anything to offer me, dearie. But we shall see. In the meantime, I wanted to come offer my congratulations to my grandson, of course. Such a young father for this world.”

“That isn’t your business,” Henry growled. “I don’t want you bothering us. You have our news, do with it what you will. But, as your grandson, I ask that you honor family and consider the destruction you will cause in this town if you don’t let us be the first to inform. Consider what your wife will think of you letting known such a piece of news that isn’t yours to tell.”

“Very well. Good day, you two,” he answered, the smirk on his face much less smug than it had been upon his arrival.

As if all the fates were against Regina on that day, when she opened the door to send Gold on his way, Snow was walking up the path. Regina heaved a sigh and pushed the door open further, waiting for the woman to get to the door. When she did, Regina stepped aside, allowing her to enter. “Let me warn you, Snow, my patience is wearing thin and I’m supposed to be resting. I do hope you don’t intend to piss me off today.”

"I just have a quick question, then I'll be out of your hair," a Snow answered, her voice too cheerful. As she walked through the door, she looked up to see Henry. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be here, aren't you staying with Emma?"

"Yeah, but she's at work so I came to see how mom was feeling. What was your question?"

"Oh, well," she started, waiting as Regina closed the door.

"Out with it," Regina nearly growled.

"Right, yes. I was wondering... it may not be my business, but who is the father?"

"You're right, it isn't your business!" Regina snapped. "Get out."

"I didn't mean to upset you, it's just... I think I know who and I want to know if I'm right."

"Well dear, why don't you tell me who you think it is?"

Green eyes shifted to look at Henry, then back at Regina. "I'd rather not say. But if I'm right, it's wrong and you should know better."

"If you won't even tell me who you _think_ it is, why should I tell you who it actually is? Now get out!"

Bowing her head, Snow nodded and moved to the door, opening it and turning back before she left. "If I find out I'm right, I won't hesitate to tell Emma. This is wrong and you know that."

"Out!" Regina yelled with finality. She didn't care about Snow's suspicions. All she wanted was for the damn town to leave her alone. Snow let out a small squeak, walking out the door and looking back once more before it was closed.

"Come on, let's get you in bed. We'll watch some movies or something," Henry said, moving to take Regina's hand and pull her from the door. "Don't listen to grandma, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

Nodding, she allowed Henry to lead her to her bedroom, where he pulled her to lay on the bed, then grabbed the remote and slid down next to her, tugging her into his arms. “Do you want to talk about what had you so upset when I first got here?”

“I do. But it’ll upset you, too, and I don’t want to cause more problems than I already have.”

Henry kissed her head, squeezing her tightly. “You haven’t caused any problems,” Henry murmured, burying his face into her dark tresses. “Now tell me.”

“Emma came by. I may have misunderstood her, but she made it sound like I got you that apartment at school because I should feel guilty about getting pregnant -- about having another child.”

Humming, Henry nodded slowly against her, then pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. “You probably did misunderstand her. _But_ she should not have come here in the first place, same with Gold and grandma. And she’s one of the least tactful people I know, good intentions aside.”

“You know that’s one of the things I love so much about you,” Regina whispered, tilting her chin up to kiss his jaw.

“What’s that?”

Chuckling lightly, she said, “You’re very good at taking sides without taking sides at all.”

“Maybe I should go into politics like you. Be the next mayor, once you tire of the job."

"I'm glad you didn't say _retire_."

Henry shook his head and squeezed her. "You're not old enough to retire," he muttered, kissing her cheek. Picking up the remote from where he dropped it on the bed, he flipped on a drama and stood to pull the covers down, tugging them from beneath Regina. He then shoved off his pants and slid back into the bed, taking her back into his arms and pulling the blankets up to cover them.

Humming contentedly, Regina smiled against his chest, bringing one hand to rest over his heart. "You're warm," she murmured.

"Good, now relax and enjoy the movie."

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep. I'll set my phone alarm and wake you before I go so you can get up for the evening."

"All right. I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her hair, then setting his alarm as he said he would, and soon they both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina was pleased when Henry returned to her house early on New Year's Eve, happy to have him back in her house, in her bed, and at the moment, between her thighs. But they were still clothed, and she counted that as a problem. Breaking their kiss, she slid her hands down his back, bunching his shirt in her fists and tugging it up. Henry pushed off her long enough to let her pull his shirt off, then dropped back to his hands, his mouth hovering over hers.

"I missed this," Regina sighed softly, tilting her head when he moved his mouth down her jaw and neck.

"Me too." Henry moved one hand under her shirt, palming up her stomach and over her ribs until his hand settled on a lace-covered breast. He kneaded the soft mound, his thumb dipping beneath the top of the cup and sliding to find her nipple.

Moaning, Regina rolled her hips against his, her nails raking over his back. "Henry, no more teasing. I want you naked."

"Are you cleared for sex?" he teased, kissing her shoulder, following the trail of skin he was revealing as he pulled her shirt to the side.

"Yes. I just went yesterday." She moved her hands between them, clumsily tugging at the button on his jeans. Henry grinned, pushing off her again and standing to take his pants and boxers off. While he did that, Regina took her shirt off, pushing her panties and pants off her hips and kicking them the rest of the way off. When Henry returned to the bed, he slid his hands beneath her body and unclasped her bra, tugging it away.

Kneeling over her, he let his eyes roam over her body, taking in every dip and curve and smiling to himself.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you I needed you to fuck me," Regina muttered, pushing up to lean on her elbows.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you properly naked."

"It's been a week," she countered.

"Have you ever seen yourself naked? If you had, you shouldn't be arguing this with me."

Regina chuckled, raising an eyebrow and laying back against the bed. "Fine. You look, and I'll just get started myself," she teased, moving one hand to her clit and pressing her fingers to it, her eyes watching his.

"See, now I just want to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Henry, I swear if you don't fuck me--"

He cut her off with his lips against hers, swallowing her threat and using his own hand to shove hers away from her clit. She wasn't as wet as she seemed turned on and he frowned.

"Side effect of the pregnancy," Regina murmured, picking up on his thoughts. "Just get the lube from my nightstand."

Henry reached over, rummaging for the bottle of lube and finding a small vibrator instead. Grinning, he kept it in his hand until he found the lube, then brought both back to the bed. "What's this?" he asked, knowing exactly what it was.

She flushed slightly, biting her lip. "It's a vibrator."

"Do you use it?"

"No, I just think it looks pretty in my drawer."

Henry shook his head at her smart response, turning the vibrator on and dragging it over her nipple. Regina's back arched off the bed and she let out a low moan. "When was the last time you used it?" he whispered.

"Uh... that phone conversation we had last month."

"You used a toy when we had phone sex?"

She nodded softly, eyes fluttering shut as he moved the buzzing toy to her other nipple. "Yes. I wasn't going to, but it just seemed like a better idea."

"Do you think it's fair that you had a toy to use and I had to use my hand?"

"Easier for guys," she murmured, her response half what it was intended to be, but she was very distracted.

Chuckling, Henry popped open the cap on the lube, dumping some onto two fingers and stroking over her clit before pushing them into her, twisting them inside her warmth to coat her with the slick substance. He then put just a touch of the lube on the flat part of the vibrator and took her hand in his, putting the toy in her hold. "Show me."

Regina opened her eyes and looked at him, checking to see if he was serious. It appeared that way, so she moved her hand to her pelvis, pressing the toy to her clit. The moment the vibrations touched her, her hips raised off the bed and she let out of soft moan.

Henry watched her with hungry eyes, stroking himself until he couldn't take anymore, then he lined himself up with her entrance, gripping her hip with his free hand. He pushed into her, eliciting a whimper from her. She pulled her hand away, getting ready to toss the toy aside.

"No," Henry whispered, catching her wrist and leading it back to her clit. "I want you to use it the entire time I fuck you."

Regina sucked her lower lip into her mouth, releasing it slowly as she nodded. "Okay." Rolling her hips to urge him to move, she held the vibrator to her clit loosely, not wanting full stimulation just yet.

Henry began thrusting into her, lifting her legs so they were against his chest, the backs her ankles on his shoulders. He moved one arm to hold her legs tight against him, his other moving to cup one breast in his hand, kneading it gently.

Regina moaned again. He always knew how to bring her pleasure, never having failed even once since they'd started, and that wasn't something she could say about anyone else she'd ever shared her bed with. Henry moved both hands up to her thighs, gripping them as he fucked into her. She tilted her hips, shifting so he was hitting her g-spot.

"You're so incredibly sexy," he whispered, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Regina let out a soft whimper, still holding the vibrator to her clit. It was too much; she'd never used her toy and had both sensitive spots stimulated, and she was having a hard time holding it against herself.

Henry grinned when he noticed her thighs shaking with her nearing orgasm, and her arm losing the tension it had had. He moved one hand to cover hers, holding the toy harder to her, putting full pressure on her clit. He then flipped the button on the side, increasing the speed of the vibrations. Regina cried out at the intensity, her muscles locking her hips in place. Henry moved harder and faster, sliding his free hand down her thigh to grip her ass, keeping her hips tilted up in place as he fucked her. It was mere moments later that she was crying out again, and this time he knew by the tightening of her walls around his, the spasming, that she was coming for him.

Once it seemed like she had come down, Henry let his hand fall away from hers, and she tossed the vibrator aside. He dropped his body to hover over hers, resting his weight on his palms as he thrust deep and fast into her. It only took him a handful of thrusts more before he let out a groan, his release spilling into her as he slowed his hips, pumping them slowly as he came. When he was done, Henry pulled out of her and laid down beside her on the bed, pulling her against him.

"That was really hot."

Regina chuckled, tilting her head up to look at him. "You're very bossy when we have sex."

"... Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. Just mentioning it." She pillowed her head back on his chest and smiled. "What do you want to do tonight? Just watch a movie? I can't really toast in the New Year."

"Sure you can," Henry countered, kissing the top of her head. "I stopped and bought a bottle of sparkling cider for you."

Regina looked up at him again and smiled, tears filling her eyes. "You did?"

"Of course. Hey, no tears, it was nothing."

She grumbled about her _damn hormones_ , then kissed his chest and nuzzled back into him. "You are good to me. Good for me."

"It's what you deserve. Especially since I won't get to be around for a lot of the pregnancy. I hate that you have to do it alone. I want to be here."

"Then you'll have to make more of an effort to come visit. And I'll come see you at least one weekend a month."

"You promise you'll tell me when your next ultrasound is so I can meet you?"

Nodding against his chest, she smiled softly to herself. The whole town could hate her for this, for what they were doing, but in that moment, Regina didn't care even a little bit. She'd fallen in love with her son by all strange odds, and he was the first person to treat her so well in such a long time.

"Are you tired? We can nap before lunch if you want."

"That sounds great," she answered, leaning up to kiss him softly before laying back down to fall asleep.

 

Henry slept for only half an hour. When he woke, he watched her for several minutes before sliding out from under her and tip-toeing out of her room. He took a shower in the main bathroom, dressing and heading downstairs. They didn't have much food, so he left a note on the counter, in case she woke up, and headed to the grocery store.

He figured it would be a good night for hors d'oeuvres, so he picked up simple things they could throw together fairly easily, aged cheddar with wheat crackers, mozzarella bites and bacon they could make into bacon wrapped bites and deep fry. After selecting a few more easy dishes for that evening, he grabbed enough groceries to last them the next couple days, so if Regina wasn't feeling up to shopping she wouldn't have to. He even avoided all the foods he'd read that pregnant women shouldn't eat, then took his bounty to the register, paid and left.

She was still sleeping when he got back, so he tossed the note he'd written and pulled out a pan to make some lunch. Henry put four slices of bread in the toaster, pushing them down to heat, then set a pan on the stove, turning the burner on medium. He sprayed the pan and grabbed two eggs, cracking them into the ceramic. Pulling out two slices of ham, he flipped the eggs, then put the ham in beside them. The toast popped up, so Henry pulled the pieces out, dropping them onto the two plates. Once the eggs were cooked thoroughly, and the ham was heated enough not to be a danger to her, he slid an egg and piece of ham onto slices of toast, then shredded some cheddar over each, topping them with the unused pieces of toast.

Henry quickly put the groceries away, pouring two glasses of orange juice, and pulling the breakfast tray from the top shelf in one of the cupboards. He neatly organized the plates and drinks, then made sure everything was unplugged and turned off before heading upstairs. When he got to her room, Henry set the tray onto the chest at the foot of the bed, then sat down next to her, running his hand up and down her arm,

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to get up," he whispered softly, smiling as she stirred slowly out of sleep. Regina sat up, pulling the sheet up around her.

"What is that delicious smell?"

"I made lunch. Well, breakfast as lunch." Henry stood, grabbing the tray and setting it over her lap. He sat down on the opposite side of the tray, his hip by her knees. Resting a hand there, he began rubbing her leg through the duvet.

"It looks great, sweetheart, thank you." She picked up one of the sandwiches, examining it. Regina took a bite, then smiled. "You warmed the lunch meat," she whispered in surprise.

"Yeah. I uh, I read that pregnant women aren't supposed to have deli meat without it being warmed."

"You read that? You've been reading about pregnancy?"

"Of course. You're having our baby. I want to know everything that's going to happen with you."

Regina smiled again, touched to see the care he held for her. There was a difference between him saying he wanted to be there and him showing it, proving it, so meticulously. She leaned over the tray, cupping his face and kissing him. "Thank you, Henry."

He knew she meant it for more than just making her lunch, and Henry nodded, kissing the tip of her nose and smiling. "Eat up. We have a lot to do to get ready for our personal little celebration."

Letting out a light laugh, Regina nodded and picked her sandwich back up, taking another bite and chewing it slowly, humming after she swallowed. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too.

 

Later that night, after their early toasts had been made and the kitchen had been cleaned, they made their way up to Regina's bed and brought in the new year, Henry once again between her thighs, fucking her as the fireworks in town were going off and their phones were buzzing, no doubt with well wishes for the new year.


	21. Chapter 21

The next couple of days passed quickly, and before Regina knew it, it was time for Henry to be heading back to school. He'd delayed going back as long as he could, having stayed an extra day because he didn't have a Monday class that week. She'd helped him pack his bags, folding and delicately putting everything into its place. Henry had let her, too, knowing the act would be soothing for her, despite his lack of care for it being done so meticulously. He knew her, though, knew her mind and soul, along with every inch of her body, and knew it would make her feel just a little bit better about letting him go.

She would never be the parent that held him back. Regina refused to show any sign of sadness or stress at his leaving; rather she did her best, because she knew he knew her better than that. But she already viewed getting pregnant as her way of holding him back from his life, and she would do no more than that.

Henry carried his duffel bag down while she carried his backpack. He was meeting the Charmings for breakfast to say goodbye, along with Emma, then he'd be on his way back to school. Setting down his duffel bag, he took his backpack from her and dropped it to the floor. Henry pulled her against him, hugging her body to his and pressing a kiss to her hair.

“I love you. I'll be back before you know it, and we’ll talk all the time. You know that,” he murmured.

Nodding, Regina pulled back just slightly and forced smile. “I know, baby. I'll be fine.”

“I know. You're the strongest person I know. And just think; there's not even a full month before I see you again. You're still coming for your birthday, right?”

“Of course. There's no one I'd rather spend it with.” She looked at his bags, then back up at him. “You're all set? Do you need any food for the road?”

“Nah, I'm good. I'll have breakfast with Mom and everyone, then I'll grab groceries to stock up my apartment before I go in.”

“All right, just let me know after you're settled if there's anything you need me to bring when I come.”

He nodded. “I will. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Be safe.”

“Always.” Henry bent his neck, pressing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Regina smiled against his lips at the show of affection, moving her hands up to cup his cheeks and pulling back. “Call me when you get there so I know you're safe?”

“I will.” He picked up his bags, slinging them over his shoulders and leaning in to kiss her forehead. “We'll talk soon.”

“Okay. Bye, sweetheart.”

“Bye.”

She watched him toss his bags into the back of his car, waving as he pulled away. She'd been spoiled having him around for a month, but she'd be fine.

 

A week passed and Regina was back in her usual routine. It was Monday morning and she was headed to Granny’s for a tea and breakfast, then she’d be off to work. She stepped into the diner, walking to the counter and sitting at a stool to order her food for carry out. Granny came to take her order, heading back to start it and leaving her with a glass of water for the meantime. Hearing someone clear her throat, Regina knew immediately who was behind her and she rolled her eyes before turning.

“Snow. Can I help you?”

“Oh I just wanted to say hello and see how you're doing,” the other woman said, her voice too cheerful and her smile too wide. Snow slid onto the stool beside her and looked at her intently.

“I'm fine. And you?”

“Just fine.” Snow looked around, pretending to be nonchalant, but Regina could see right through her.

“Something else you wanted?”

“How's Henry doing?”

“He's busy with his classes, I'm sure.”

Snow frowned. “So you haven't talked to him?”

“Not since Friday.”

“Oh. Well tell him hello from us next time you do.”

Regina nodded. “You can always call him, too.”

The younger brunette smiled and nodded. “I'll have to do that then.”

Regina didn't say anything else, simply waiting for Snow to say more. Sure enough, only a minute passed before she did.

“So he'll be home from school in time for the baby to be born?”

Sighing, Regina nodded. “Yes, although I'm not sure how much he'll enjoy being around his crying brother or sister.”

Snow didn't say anything else about it, simply nodding and forcing an awkward smile.

“Well… you have a good day, Regina.”

“Likewise,” the older brunette answered curtly, going back to her water as she waited for her food. It didn't take much longer before Granny brought it to her, so Regina paid and took the food to her office.

 

Henry used to love school. He loved the pace of taking extra classes, the environment of young adults studying and having fun - a good mix of partying and being responsible. He'd like being responsible for himself and not constantly having his moms look over his shoulder to make sure he was okay. Henry enjoyed the independence. Or, he _had_. Now he just wanted to be back in Storybrooke with Regina, there to tend to her every need and to have her amazing meals she always made.

He had a decent amount of friends, and he liked his roommate, but it just wasn't the same. There was nothing about her going through her pregnancy alone that he was okay with. Henry shrugged it off as he headed out with his roommate. Regina would be in town in a week for her week at the spa, and then he would spend the weekend following that with her, and most of her birthday. He could wait a week for that.

Henry’s roommate dragged him to the library to find books for their research report, so they made their way to the third floor, the only floor in the building that wasn't a silent area.

As Henry was rummaging for books, he saw a girl reaching for the top shelf, but she was short. Too short to get it without a stool. He looked around, but there weren't any around, so he walked up behind her. “Which book do you need?” he asked.

She turned and looked at him, a pretty blush covering her cheeks as she looked up. “The one on Fellini.”

Henry looked up at the shelf and nodded, reaching up and grabbing it. He held it out for her and gave her a friendly smile. “He's a great director.”

“Yeah, he's one of my favorites. It's hard finding people my age who relate because people are so lazy now,” the brunette answered.

“Apparently reading subtitles is too much work,” Henry agreed. “I'm Henry.” He held out his hand to her.

“Allie,” she answered, shaking his hand. “Thanks for getting the book for me.”

“Sure thing. Anyway, have a nice day.”

Nodding, Allie smiled and looked for a second as he started to turn to walk away. After a moment, she called, “Henry?”

He turned, raising his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

“Oh.” Henry bit his lip awkwardly and shook his head. “I'm with someone. It's pretty serious. But I won't shoot down making a new friend, if that interests you.”

Allie paused a moment, but nodded again. “Yeah, that would be great. Maybe a friend to watch good movies with.”

“Sounds great,” he answered, laughing softly. Henry held out his phone. “Here, put your number in and we’ll hang out soon.”

Once that was finished, they said their goodbyes and Henry went back to find his roommate. The encounter had only served to prove to him just how much he was missing Regina. It was going to be a long six months away from her.


	22. Chapter 22

Henry was ecstatic that Regina was coming up so soon for a visit. Granted, they’d planned it ahead of time that she would come up for her birthday. It was great that it happened to fall on a Friday, so she was planning on using her spa gift that week, Monday through Friday, and then she’d leave the spa Friday evening to have dinner with him and spend the weekend at his apartment.

Emma and Regina had loaded his bank account heavily with funds so he could fill his apartment. He didn’t need the furniture when he finished school, but he decided he’d just let his friends fight for whatever they wanted when he was done with it. Most college students didn’t get to live as luxuriously as his moms made sure he did. He’d filled his apartment with a simple, but comfortable, couch, a couple of end tables, a coffee table, and a TV with a stand. His room had a queen size bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf filled with his favorite books and comics from home. His kitchen was mostly stocked, though he ordered a lot of carryout between classes and studying.

But this weekend he would be cooking. The week had dragged by so much as it was, and he skipped his only Friday class to run to the grocery store and stock up on everything he would need to treat Regina to a wonderful birthday weekend. He wanted to make lasagna, but knew better than to try to make her signature dish for her birthday; he’d probably screw it up. So Henry had purchased the ingredients for her second favorite meal: chicken tacos. Healthy ones, of course, without sour cream, but with hot sauce and kale, tomatoes and cheese. She loved Mexican rice on the side, and he’d looked up a popular recipe for it and loaded those ingredients into his cart, too. He’d stocked up on breakfast foods (he planned to make her favorite apple pancakes the next morning, had even called Granny for the diner’s recipe) and healthy stuff for lunches. He was going to take her out to dinner on Saturday, though, treat her in town and act as an actual couple.

God, he couldn’t wait to see her. He was too distracted by the thought of having her to himself for the entire weekend that Henry tried to keep himself busy. He did a load of laundry, cleaning the sheets and the few dirty clothes he had in the hamper. He dusted and vacuumed, going over his entire apartment until there was nothing to complain about. Not that she would complain. She never would to him. Instead, Regina would just have cleaned up for him, trying to take care of him the way a mother would. But Henry didn’t want that. He wanted her to feel less like his mother and more like his… well, girlfriend didn’t really fit her. Henry was certain she was his soulmate, though he’d never brought that up. But fate had been there, giving him to her. If that hadn’t happened, maybe they never would have met, and he would never know what real love felt like, in every form of the word. She had shown him more love than most people received in a lifetime, and he was only twenty years old.

Once his cleaning was finished, he jumped into the shower, jerking off quickly to make sure he would be able to last a little longer later that night. It had been almost a month since he’d been with her, and he didn’t want anything getting in his way of having her as long as he wanted to. He finished up; dressing in the sweater she’d gotten him for his birthday and a dark pair of jeans. Henry looked at the clock, deciding it was close enough to the end of her day at the spa that he could start dinner. He tossed the chicken in taco seasoning and put it into the oven, planning to let it bake so he could shred it easily.

Henry went to the fridge, pulling out the kale and tomatoes to chop up. Once that task was done, he put them in bowls and covered them, setting them in the fridge to stay cold. His phone rang, and he smiled when he saw the happy contact picture of her beautiful face. He slid the screen, putting the phone to his ear.

“Happy Birthday,” he murmured.

“For the fifteenth time?” Regina chuckled in return. It was almost true; he’d sent her a couple of texts and had already wished her a happy day a couple of times when he’d spoken with her that morning.

Henry grinned to himself. “Well there is no such thing as too much celebrating when it comes to your existence.”

“Is someone hoping he’ll get lucky?” she teased, her own grin spreading her lips and revealing her teeth as she looked in the rearview mirror to check behind her.

“While I may be hoping for such a thing, it is not the reason I said that. Your life is the most important one in my life. At least until our little baby gets here.”

Regina shook her head in amusement. “I called to tell you I'm on my way, darling. The gps says fifteen minutes.”

“Can't wait.”

“Good.”

They said their goodbyes, and Henry set his phone on the counter. He checked the chicken, then started on making her a homemade chocolate cake. He’d learned from the absolute best; she was a goddess, in the kitchen and out of it. The chicken was ready to be pulled out by time the cake was ready to go in, and he knew she'd probably he knocking on the door any minute. Henry loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, then wiped his hands.

Sure enough, there was a knock to the door a moment later, so he hurried to answer it. She was glowing, and whether that was from her five days of being pampered or the pregnancy, he didn't know, but she was gorgeous. Regina always was though.

He stepped aside, letting her in and closing the door behind her. Pulling her into his arms, Henry pressed a soft kiss to her lips and reveled in her scent and taste for a moment. “I've missed you so much,” he murmured, letting his lips brush her ear, as he pulled her in tighter.

Regina smiled, burying her face into his neck and kissing his skin. “I missed you, too. So much.”

Henry finally pulled away, after a long moment of holding her close. He smiled at her, taking her purse and holding his hands up so he could pull off her coat. Regina complied, turning and shrugging out of it. Taking it off her, he hung both items on the built in coat rack by the door.

“All right, beautiful, come on in and make yourself comfortable. I have dinner almost finished and a cake in the oven.”

“Excellent. But you really didn’t have to go through all the trouble. I would have been fine with carryout.”

“And when have you ever settled for carryout for my birthdays?” he answered, giving her another smile and leading her to the kitchen. Henry poured her a glass of sparkling juice, and took the chicken out of the pan and set it on a clean cutting board.

“What are we having?”

“Chicken tacos with Mexican style rice, and a chocolate cake.”

Regina hummed her approval, taking a sip of the drink he’d given her. “It smells and sounds delicious. Thank you.”

Henry nodded, using two forks to shred the chicken. “Of course. You deserve only the best.”

Regina set her glass down, moving to his side and taking the forks from his hands. She rested her hand on his arm, and he turned to her. Leaning up, she kissed him softly, affectionately, her free hand moving up to hold his jaw. He eagerly gave in, parting his lips against hers and sliding his tongue out to meet hers. He brought one hand up, tangling into her dark hair. Henry held her there for a minute, reveling in the kiss, but he eventually pulled back.

“If you keep kissing me like that, the cake will burn and we’ll go hungry.” He grinned, picking the forks back up.

“We would sate other appetites,” Regina teased.

Henry shook his head and chuckled. “You behave.”

“Oh fine, if you insist.” She picked her glass back up and sipped from it, watching him as he prepared dinner.

 

Dinner had been eaten, dishes done and dishwasher running. Regina and Henry were sitting next to each other on the couch, paper plates with slices of cake on them in their laps. Regina hadn't been so happy in almost a month, not since Henry had been home on break.

She turned her head to look at him, smiling at how intently he was watching the movie. Not wanting to disturb him, Regina turned her face back to watch the screen, taking occasional bites of the cake he'd made her. It was delicious, just as dinner had been. He was such an incredible man, and for some reason, he wanted to be hers.

Henry continued eating his cake when the movie switched from plot to action, finishing it and waiting until she was done to take both their plates to throw away. When he returned to the couch, he settled closer to her and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling her tightly against him.

Regina kicked her shoes off, leaning more into him and bending her knees. She tucked her feet beside her and rested her head on his shoulder as the movie began to near its end. It was nice being beside him again, this time with no worries of the rest of his family dropping in to say hello or make suspicions known.

They bothered her, Snow’s suspicions, Rumple’s knowledge, but Regina tried to bury those feelings and relax while she was with him; he was entirely too wonderful to be preoccupied around.

When the movie ended, Henry pressed a soft kiss to her hair, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. “So how's your birthday so far?”

Turning her head, Regina looked up at him with a smile. “The best I've ever had. Thank you.”

Henry grinned, bringing his free hand up to cup her cheek. “Perfect.” He leaned down to kiss her softly, just a light brush of his lips against hers. “That’s exactly what I hoped for.”

“You did well.” She brought her own hands up to cup his face in return, then pulled him down for another kiss. This one was more insistent, less sweet, and filled with intent. Henry groaned against her lips and dropped his hand from her face to move it down, sliding his arm beneath her knees.

Gripping her, he stood, her body cradled in his arms. Henry carried her to his bedroom, while Regina placed teasing kisses along his jaw and neck. It was enough to have him already growing hard; he’d missed her. He lowered her to his bed, then climbed on above her, hovering his body over hers with his hands pressed into the bed on either side of her.

Henry was hesitant at first, cautious of pressing his weight against her now that she was a few weeks into her second trimester. Her stomach was still just barely there, a delicate curve rounding from the base of her ribs to the space between her hips. And it looked less obvious beneath her clothes and with her lying on her back, but he could tell; he knew her body by heart and by memory.

He leaned down to kiss her, and when Regina brought her hands to his waist and pulled him, trying to draw him to her, Henry complied, shifting so his elbow was pressing into the bed beside her head, his weight half against her and half pressing to the bed. Bringing one hand to her waist, he squeezed her, his tongue sliding against hers hungrily.

Regina sighed into the kiss, her hand gliding from his hip to his ribs, gripping him against her as she rocked her hips up against his. They were wearing too much, so she started tugging his shirt up. Taking her hint, Henry slid his hand between her body and the bed, fingers searching for the zipper of her dress. When he found it, he tugged it down with a little help from her as she arched her back from the bed. They worked together to get her dress off, then Henry pushed his pants and boxers off, tugging his shirt over his head to follow.

Taking in the sight of her, in his bed, in only her bra and underwear, Henry groaned. “My god, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, kneeling between her legs. He gripped her waist, tugging her down the bed until the underside of her thighs met his legs.

Regina looked up at him, watching him look at her lustfully. It amazed her every time he did, especially now that she was really beginning to show, her body changing in her pregnancy. She reached up, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him down to kiss her. He followed her lead, leaning down and opening his lips against hers.

Henry groaned into her mouth, the promise of what was to come too incredible for him to stay quiet. He loved these moments with her, from the moment she'd arrived, up to now, every minute he was with her. She'd always been the most important woman in his life, even when he was too dumb to acknowledge it, and she'd become even more so now.

Holding his weight off her stomach, he rocked his hips against hers, his hardening dick pressing against her with only the lace of her panties between them. He could feel her wetness, her underwear made damp from him, which only served to deepen his arousal. Henry broke the kiss to trail his lips along her jaw, chuckling lightly against her skin. “I see you no longer have that meddlesome side effect,” he teased, before placing wet kisses down her neck.

Regina laughed softly, nodding, then letting out a small hum of enjoyment. “I do not,” she agreed. “Makes it much…” Her words broke to allow a soft moan as his mouth moved over the swell of one breast, then she continued, “much easier to pleasure myself in your absence.”

Henry growled at that. The thought of her touching herself was an image too delicious to drop. “How often have you done that?” he murmured, shifting his weight to one elbow so he could bring a hand up, fingers pulling the cup of her bra down to reveal a pert nipple.

“Too many times to count.” Regina watched him, watched as he looked up at her for a moment and met her gaze, then lowered his mouth to close around her nipple. She arched her back up off the bed, moaning at the warmth of his mouth.

He sucked for a moment, nipping lightly as he pulled off her. “That’s incredibly hot. I love thinking of you touching yourself. Especially if you’re thinking of me while you do it.”

Grinning, she nodded. “Of course it’s you I think of.”

Henry groaned then, reaching his hands beneath her back and unclasping her bra. Tugging it off to reveal her breasts to him, he tossed it to the side and closed his lips around the nipple he’d not yet touched. He brought one hand to the band of her underwear, dipping his fingers in just low enough to graze his fingertips over her clit.

Regina arched off the bed again, another moan falling from her lips. It was one thing to touch herself, but having him touch her, someone else’s skilled fingers, was so much better. “Yes, baby, that’s so good.”

Henry let go of her nipple with a soft pop from his lips, moving his mouth down her body with eager, wet kisses. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them down off her legs, settling himself on his stomach between her thighs. He’d waited too long to do this again, so Henry didn’t bother teasing her or holding out. He pressed his tongue eagerly to her entrance, tasting her for the first time in almost a month.

She whimpered, rocking her hips instinctively up to his mouth. She’d never cared about having someone’s tongue inside of her, if a person was going down on her, she wanted their mouth on her clit and fingers inside of her, but Henry had taught her otherwise. He was too good at it. Regina moved one hand to his hair, tunneling her fingers through it and gripping as she watched him.

He worked at her for several minutes, arms under her thighs and hands on her hips. Henry loved feeling her writhe beneath him, and this was certainly one of his favorite ways to make her do so. But he knew she couldn’t take the teasing for long, so he dragged his tongue up to her clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, then pulling one hand from beneath her to slide two fingers inside of her.

Regina moved her hips with his hand, head dropping back hard against the pillow as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. She’d needed this, had needed it so badly. “Just a little faster, Henry, I’m close.”

Henry nodded, not moving his mouth from her. He flicked his tongue side to side on her clit, then circled it. Curving his fingers inside her, he found her g-spot and curled his fingers repeatedly against it.

It wasn’t long before she was crying out, legs trembling against his shoulders and one hand digging at the sheets as her other pulled his hair a little too roughly. Henry took it in stride though, always did. He had never had any problems with her getting rough with him. In fact, he enjoyed it. He let her ride out her orgasm, then he moved up the bed.

Hovering over her, his body between her thighs, Henry reached between them and gripped himself, stroking his cock against her entrance. Regina nodded, bringing both hands up to his shoulders.

“Please, Henry,” she whispered.

She didn’t need to ask again; Henry was more than willing to take her. He pushed slowly into her, making sure not to hurt her, despite having readied her body for his. When he was all the way in to the hilt, Henry pressed his hands to the bed beside her head and started rocking his hips against hers.

Regina moved with him, sliding her hands from his shoulders to his arms and squeezing. She pulled him down to her, and Henry followed, resting most of his weight on one elbow as he kissed her. She'd missed this, had been spoiled by having him home so long at Christmas. Trailing her lips down his neck, she nipped at his adam’s apple.

Henry groaned, tilting his head to the side to let her work. Her mouth was incredible, everything about her was. And it was all somehow hotter having her in his bed instead of hers.

They moved together effortlessly, knowing exactly what the other liked. Regina brought her legs up, hooking her ankles together and squeezing his hips as he fucked her. He arched his back, dipping his head to take a nipple into his mouth and using his other hand to twist her free nipple in his fingers.

She gasped at the touch, and she was already close again. Regina moved one hand from him, moving it down between their bodies to find her clit. Henry moved his hand to meet hers, long fingers covering her slender and shorter ones, weaving between hers as they both worked her clit. He moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her hungrily as they pushed her closer to the edge together.

Regina broke the kiss to moan, her forehead pressing to his as she let out little sounds with each thrust he gave. His mouth still hovered over hers, and Henry flicked his tongue out against her upper lip. He loved it when she was like this -- too close to the edge to properly kiss him back, but giving him each and every sound of pleasure her body could muster.

Then she was coming, crying out his name as her orgasm flooded her body, her knees squeezing his hips even harder than before as she trembled beneath him. She was glorious in her pleasure, and he would never get enough of it.

It didn’t take him long after she was finished, only a few more thrusts before he was coming, filling her with his own release as she gathered her bearings and bit his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Henry panted against her, finally pushing up and rolling to the side, lying next to her on the bed.

“God I missed you.”

Regina chuckled softly, turning to her side to face him and smiling. “I missed you, too. Too much.”

Henry smirked, then wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her close to him. “I’m not letting go of you all weekend.”

“Good, I’d be offended if you did.”

They lay there quietly; the only sounds in the room were their heavy breaths as their bodies worked to unwind from their activities.


	23. Chapter 23

Henry was studying in the campus coffee shop on the first Thursday of March. His focus was off; he had so much on his plate, having nearly doubled his classes this semester to make sure that he could graduate in June. Regina’s next major appointment was in three weeks, and there was a good chance they’d find out the sex of the baby. He was excited, but he was exhausted. He’d just turned in his last midterm paper, and was already working on his part of a group project that was due the following week. 

Feeling his phone vibrating on the table beside him, he pulled out his earbuds and brought the phone to his ear. “Hey you.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Regina answered. “How are you doing?”

“I’m… I’m alright. How are you?” He closed his book, leaving his pencil between the pages he’d been reading. “Everything okay? The baby’s good?”

“Everything’s fine, I was just calling to check in. We haven’t spoken in a few days. Not since… Monday, I think?”

Henry frowned, pulling his phone down and looking at the call list. She was right; he hadn’t called her since Monday. “I'm sorry. It's midterm week, so I've just been stressed. I lost track of the day. I miss you, though.”

“That's okay, I just wanted to tell you how my appointment went today.”

“Shit, I thought your appointment wasn't for three weeks.”

“No, this was just a normal one. Everything's perfect, and the heartbeat is strong.”

Henry nodded in relief. “Good. Good. Was it in Storybrooke?”

“No, the next town over.”

“I wish you would've told me. I wanted to go to all those with you.”

“I haven't talked to you since Monday, and the appointment was sort of last minute. I called Monday, you said you’d call back, and you didn’t. How was I supposed to tell you?”

She sounded frustrated, and Henry sighed softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I should’ve called you back like I said.”

“It’s all right. What are you doing now?”

“Uh, working on a group project thing. My part should be done by mid-tomorrow, thankfully.”

Regina hummed through the phone. “And then you get to relax some before studying gets too intense again?”

“Hopefully. I just really want to sleep for ten hours.”

“You should relax tomorrow night. Hang out with some friends or something, enjoy your weekend. I imagine six midterms in one week is exhausting.”

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. I’m mostly just glad I don’t have to set an alarm.”

Regina chuckled. “Well then enjoy your weekend. Call me sometime when you’ve relaxed and have nothing to tend to.”

Henry shifted the phone, nodding despite knowing she couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I’ll do that. Tomorrow night before bed?”

“That sounds good. Love you, Henry.”

“You too.” He set the phone down, clicking the end call button and putting his earbuds back in to tune out the atmosphere.

 

Regina hung up the phone, feeling her gut twisting at the awkward conversation. She was glad he had a life at school, glad he was studying hard to get good grades and graduate earlier so he could be around for the baby. But she missed him. Even if she shouldn’t. 

  
  


The next day, Regina decided she’d treat herself to lunch at Granny’s. She needed a break from work and it was time to eat anyway. Grabbing her purse, she headed out to go to the diner, after pulling on her knee length coat. It didn’t button over her belly anymore, not now that she was getting so close to halfway through her pregnancy, but there was no point in buying a replacement when the weather was warming up. She decided to walk, since the weather wasn’t bad and she was trying to make sure she stayed healthy with all the odd cravings she ate because of her pregnancy.

She took a seat at an empty booth, pouring over the menu immediately and realizing she was far hungrier than she’d thought. Ruby approached shortly, asking her what she could get her. After a moment, Regina looked up at her and gave her a small smile. “Can I have a chicken caesar salad, with bacon crumbled on top and extra dressing?”

Ruby chuckled. “Still craving bacon, huh?”

“All the time.”

“Baby must be just like it’s brother,” the waitress teased. 

Regina laughed awkwardly. “Some craving, definitely. And can I also have an orange juice?”

Ruby nodded, tapping her pad of paper. “Sure thing, it’ll be right up.”

As soon as the waitress left and Regina had looked back down at her phone, getting ready to pull up her email so she could continue to work while she ate, she heard the clearing of a throat. Without a doubt as to who was standing at her table, she looked up and heaved a sigh. 

“Hello, Regina!” Snow greeted her, far too cheerfully.

“Hello, Snow. Any new accusations to throw at me today? Inappropriate and personal questions to ask?” She arched an eyebrow, giving the other woman a forced smile. “Or are you just stopping by to say hello?” 

Snow’s smile faded slightly, but she shrugged. 

“I was just stopping by to see if you'd spoken with Henry lately and how he's doing.”

“He's fine. I spoke with him yesterday, and he just finished his midterms. I'm sure Emma has spoken to him, too, though, so I'm not sure why you'd ask me instead of your daughter?”

“Oh I just figured he'd call and check on you more often,” she replied, and Regina was certain there was a tone of accusation in her voice. “What with your… situation.”

“My situation?” Regina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

“Your pregnancy.”

Regina rolled her eyes, looking back at her email, before setting her phone down. “I'm sure Henry's college worries are more significant than those of his mother’s pregnancy, Snow.”

The other woman shifted on her feet. “Right. Of course.”

“And I'm sure he wouldn't mind you calling him yourself to check on him. Isn't that the sort of thing grandmothers do in this world?” She didn't know what Snow had expected her to say, but that clearly wasn't it, and the other woman let out a huff.

“Of course. I'll just have to call him this weekend.”

“You do that.” Regina cleared her throat when Ruby came over with her juice. “If that's all, I was trying to answer some emails before I enjoy my lunch.”

“Of course.” Snow nodded, smiling at Red, and then turning to leave.

Ruby raised her eyebrows, looking at Regina. “What was that about?” she asked, but once she saw the scowl on Regina's face, she nodded. “Right, not my business. I'll be right back with your salad.”

  
  


Henry had given thought to Regina’s suggestion that he relax and see friends, so Friday evening, he’d gone out to dinner with a couple guys. They’d invited him to go to a frat party after, but he wasn’t interested in watching people over drink and make bad decisions. He also wasn’t ready to sit home alone for the night. He decided instead to text Allie and see if she wanted to hit the nearby indie theater and catch a movie with him. To his surprise, she’d replied quickly that it sounded fun, and she’d meet him there. 

He headed down to the theater, meeting Allie in the front and walking to the line with her to get their tickets. They were out of luck; apparently there was an extra credit assignment for the weekend for the film department of the university that involved seeing one of the available movies and writing a report for it, so they sold out of tickets for the night a few people ahead of them in line. 

“Well that’s a bust,” Allie said, giving him a faint smile and looking around.

“Yeah,” Henry agreed, tapping his phone and checking the time. “I’m not really a Friday night at the bar or cafe type of guy, or I’d say we should do something like that.”

She shook her head, her smile still in place as she looked at him attentively. “That’s okay.”

He shrugged. “You know, we could rent a movie and watch it at my apartment. It’s only a couple blocks from here, I walked.”

“That sounds great.”

Within half an hour, they’d gone to the video rental store, picked a movie and loaded up on snacks, and then made it to his apartment. Henry showed her the living room, amused to find out that she knew how to work the new Playstation, so he left her to set the movie up, while he went into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. 

While the microwave worked, he turned to see the tv lighting up and heard the start up music from the game system. A moment later, Allie walked into the kitchen and smiled at him. “Do you have anything to drink?”

Opening the fridge, Henry bent slightly to look inside. “Uh… apple juice, beer, red wine, milk, and coke.”

“You don’t strike me as a drinker.”

“I’m not really. A beer sometimes if the guys are over for a game or something. Wine with dinner.”

“You’re twenty-one?”

Henry chuckled. “No, I just turned twenty, but one of the guys told me a liquor store just a couple blocks away doesn’t ID, so I tried it out and they never do.”

She nodded, eyes focusing on his for a moment too long, before she looked in the fridge herself. “I’ll take a beer, then.”

He nodded, pulling out two bottles of beer and using the opener that was on the fridge. The microwave beeped, so Henry pulled out the bag of popcorn and opened it, dumping it into a bowl. Allie opened the red vines, and M&Ms, then picked up her beer and headed back toward the living room. They sat down, setting their snacks on the couch between them. Henry turned the movie on, clicking the table lamp off that always glared on the TV and leaving on the other. 

They’d chosen Kramer vs. Kramer, which Allie mentioned she hadn’t seen when they were discussing Meryl Streep. As the movie played, and the snacks were eaten, they both gave their attention entirely to the screen, and about halfway through the movie, they ordered chinese for delivery. Henry was glad she was a good movie viewer instead of a chatty one. When the movie ended, she turned to him and grinned. 

“Okay, that was a great movie. I can’t believe I’ve never seen it before!”

“Yeah, it’s a great one.” Henry checked his watch. “Food should be here soon.”

“Awesome. I can’t imagine dealing with custody battles and all that.” Allie shook her head. 

“My parents never went to court, but they fought over me for a while and it sucked.” Henry shrugged. “But they stopped pretty quickly and now they’re friends or whatever.”

She nodded. “Did they get remarried?”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “No, it’s not like that. It was the mom that raised me versus the mom who had me. It’s a really long story, but it was my fault anyway. And my mom, Emma, she’s the one that had me, she’s married, but my mom who raised me just never found someone she loved enough.”

“I was adopted too!” She shifted to lean her arm against the back of the couch. “How did you find out?”

“I found my birth certificate. I was nine.”

“That sucks. My parents told me when I was eleven because we were doing a segment on genetics in my health class and I started asking questions.”

Henry couldn’t recall talking to someone else about being adopted, it was nice to have someone who understood. “How did you take it?”

“At first I just cried a bunch, finding out these people I loved so much who took care of me had lied to me my whole life, and then realizing being up for adoption meant I wasn’t wanted. But really, eventually I got over it and remembered that my parents  _ did _ choose me.”

“I uh, I found my birth certificate and then I didn’t even give my mom a chance to explain or really talk to me about it. I just pulled away and stole my teacher’s credit card, found out who my birth mother was, bought a ticket and went to find her. And I made it sound like my mom was terrible so she came to make sure I was okay, and they just fought like crazy over it.

“Shit.” Allie laughed. “I bet you were a spoiled little asshole, too.”

Henry laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah. I had everything I needed or wanted. She was the best mom, I was just mad at her.”

“But it sounds like you’re close again.”

“Yeah. We’re uh… really close.” He smiled. “I’ll be right back, if the food comes, there’s money on the counter.”

Allie nodded. “Okay.” He went went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Less than a minute later, there was a knock at the door. Allie got up, grabbing money from her purse and his money from the counter. She opened the door, not finding the chinese delivery. 

“Uh, hey. Are you here for Henry?” Allie asked. “Come on in, I’ll tell him you’re here, he’s just in the bathroom, I think. Can I tell him who you are?”

“My name’s Regina.” She stepped inside, standing in the entryway.

“Okay.” Allie smiled, going through the small apartment and knocking on the bedroom door. “Henry, there's someone named Regina here for you!”

Henry startled, rinsing his hands but not wanting to take the time to wash them. He hurried out of the bathroom and through his room, opening the door and nodding at Allie. He rounded the corner to see Regina. “Hey! Uh… what’s up? I wasn’t… uh, expecting you.”

Arching an eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest, Regina nodded, jaw clenching before she spoke, “Clearly.”


	24. Chapter 24

Henry stammered for a moment, shuffling awkwardly and waving his hand toward Allie. “This is Allie. Allie, this is Regina. My uh… um, my…” 

“Yes, Henry, what am I?” Regina interjected.

He opened his mouth again, then looked between both women and sighed. “Allie, Chinese another night?” He knew if he didn’t talk to Regina alone and soon she’d think the wrong thing and probably take off and then he’d have to either drive to Storybrooke or wait until she was willing to talk on the phone with him. It was his fault, he knew that; he should have told her about his plans, let her know ahead of time that he was hanging out with a woman, even if Allie was just a friend, he could understand how it looked when he hadn’t been up front about it. 

Allie, understanding that whatever it was was too complicated for a quick explanation, nodded and gave him a faint smile. “Sure, Henry. Thanks for watching a movie and keeping me company.”

Smiling, Henry nodded and grabbed her bag for her, holding it out and pulling the door open. Once they were alone, he looked at Regina again and ran his hand through his hair. “Regina, that was just hanging out.” She was standing too casually, looking at him with raised eyebrows again, but her lips pursed together in the way that told him she wasn’t backing down without a full and proper explanation. “I mean it. I don’t want anything to do with anyone who isn’t you. She’s just a friend I made in the library and wanted to hang out with because she isn’t the kind of person who just wants to go get wasted like the guys I hang out with are. I didn’t want to get drunk, but I didn’t want to be alone.”

Regina shrugged. “It’s not my business who you have in your apartment. I just figured you’d be relaxing or sleeping like you’d said you wanted to and thought I’d surprise you. Clearly it wasn’t a good idea, so I’ll just go back home now.”

“Don’t do that.” He took a step toward her, trying to coax her to let her arms loose at her sides. “Come on, you just drove all the way out here, and it’s late now, you don’t need to be driving this late after driving here. Besides, you’re here now, and I’m glad to see you. Let’s just go to bed and sleep and we can talk in the morning.”

“I was under the impression you had food arriving. It would be rude to not pay for it and make the poor delivery person responsible because you didn’t answer your door.” Regina shrugged a shoulder, leaning against the wall across from his little kitchen. 

“Okay, then I’ll pay for the food, put it in the fridge, and then come to bed with you. Come on, please don’t be mad at me.”

“Henry, I really just want to go home. I’m not in the mood to be here now.”

Taking a step closer to her, he reached one hand up and stroked her cheek lightly. “She is nothing more than a friend, Regina.”

“I don’t care what she is to you, Henry.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re a grown man, you can do whatever or whomever you want.”

“I don’t want anyone but you, but if that’s not what this is about, what is it? What’s up?” He pulled her to sit on the couch. Before he could get settled in, there was a knock at the door and Henry went to grab his money and pay for the food. He brought it to the coffee table in case she got hungry (and in case there was a lull in the conversation and he could eat, because he was starving). Sitting down, he rested his hand on her thigh and rubbed lightly. “Talk to me, please? What’s going on?”

Regina shifted to face him, narrowing her eyes in thought and sighing softly. “I wanted to come and spend some time with you. I wanted to see you because I miss you, and I stupidly thought maybe you were missing me. Henry, I’m risking just about everything being in this relationship with you, carrying your child, keeping secrets and hiding away all the time. And you’re here and you should be, you should be here and doing college student things and having fun, being able to party or hang out with friends instead of exhausting yourself taking six classes and having to keep up with such a workload. It isn’t fair to you. Our relationship isn’t fair to you. I think… I think we should extend your lease another six months and you should finish school in the fall.”

“What?” He stared at her incredulously, brows furrowing and mouth falling open while he tried to think of how to respond. “No. I don’t want to. I want to finish before you give birth and come home to be with you and our baby.”

“I don't think it's a good idea, Henry,” she answered stubbornly. “This isn't right, you shouldn’t be giving up your life to raise a child with your mother.”

Shaking his head, Henry brought his hand up, gently holding her chin in place so she wouldn’t look away while he spoke. “I’m not giving up anything. I’m still going to graduate from college, I’m still going to be a writer, and whether or not I’m successful will have nothing to do with living with you and raising a child,  _ our _ child. You don’t get to make this decision on your own, that is what isn’t right.”

“You’d have no say if I’d have had an abortion.” Regina shot him a hard look, and he could tell she was pulling herself away, and he hated it. 

“No, you’re right. Had you had an abortion, I would have had no place to be upset, because I understand that your body is yours and not mine to dictate what you do with it. But this baby is mine, too, and once it’s out of you, I ought to have as much right to raise it as you do.”

“Henry, don’t,” she whispered, turning her face from his touch and shaking her head. “We can’t do this. Snow is suspicious, and I’m fairly certain she knows, Gold knows, and how am I supposed to tell when or how he’s going to reveal it? I can… it would be better to tell them someone else is the father. I can make a deal with someone to have them say they’re the father.”

“Stop this.” Henry sighed, shaking his head. “You go zero to a hundred in one second every time you’re freaking out. Don’t let this be one of those times.”

Regina frowned, standing up and pacing the floor. She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say. But she hated feeling like this, this… anxiety over not hearing from him and then finding him with another woman in his apartment. And it was stupid because she knew it was nothing to him. She knew that; he’d said as much, and even if he hadn’t she ought to have known better right away. Henry wasn’t that type of man. He’d also never hurt her, at least not intentionally. 

But he’s so young, and she didn’t want to be the reason he couldn’t act his age. She truly did want him to get a full college experience and to make sure that in five, ten, _ fifteen _ years, he wouldn’t regret this, he wouldn’t wish he’d asked her to get an abortion and then run like hell far away from her. It would’ve been the best thing for him, though, she knew that, too. 

He’s Henry, though,  _ her _ Henry. He’s the only person she’s ever loved this much, the only person she would give up everything for. Which was exactly why she was doing this. She didn’t want to keep talking about it though, so she leaned forward and untied the bag of food, digging out the containers. Opening them, she found one with chicken fried rice, and another with beef lo mein. She handed off the red meat entree to Henry, knowing that was most certainly his, then pulled two sets of disposable chopsticks from the bag. Regina set one on the couch next to him, then opened the other and broke them apart. 

Henry watched her, sighing and picking up the chopsticks, copying her actions so he could use them to eat. He felt like he was starving, but he wanted to keep talking to her. Still, he knew it was pointless to push, because she wouldn’t talk any further unless she wanted to, and he knew that about her. So he started eating, watching her pick through the rice for the pieces of chicken, chewing deliberately and taking her time between every bite. He ate eagerly, though, making it halfway through his container in the time it took her to fish out half the chicken in hers and ignore the rice. 

Leaning forward, Henry set his container down and picked up the fortune cookies, holding one out to her. She took it, setting her food down and opening the cookie. She broke it, reading the slip of paper inside and rolling her eyes. 

“What does it say?” Henry asked, looking over.

“‘Love is for the lucky and the brave.’” She snorted, rolling her eyes and mumbling under her breath.

Henry closed his hand over hers, taking the cookie and fortune from her and dropping them onto the table. “Good thing you’re the bravest person I know.” He moved close to her, closing his mouth over hers and kissing her tenderly. If she wouldn’t talk, he’d just remind her another way just how good they were for each other. It didn’t take her long to return the kiss, parting her mouth under his and bringing her hands up to hold his face. He sighed softly against her lips, slipping one hand into her hair and bringing the other between her legs, squeezing one thigh gently, his index finger spread out from the others and tracing along the uppermost part of her leg. 

Regina let out a soft sound of pleasure, instinctively shifting her hips to try to move closer to the touch. She didn’t want to think about anything, she simply wanted to forget everything stressing her out for the moment and just be with him. Sliding her tongue hungrily against his, she tilted her head to kiss him deeper, bringing him in close and moving one hand into his hair to hold him to her. 

He took her response as an okay, so he broke the kiss and scooped her up in a cradle hold, standing and carrying her into his bedroom. Laying her on his bed, Henry tugged his shirt over his head and reached down to undo her pants, finding no button and an elastic band at the top of them instead. He grinned at the ease of use, then tugged them down and off her. His hands went to her blouse next, pushing it up her body and urging her to sit up so he could pull it off her. Her bra went next, and once she was left in only her underwear, Henry gazed over her body in wonder and licked his lips.

“You’re incredible, he breathed, dipping his head and pressing a line of kisses down her sternum. Regina reached up, tugging his shirt up, making him break away from her so she could pull it off. Henry helped her take it off, tossing it away and pressing his body to hers, knees and elbows holding him enough off her not to put pressure on her belly. It was protruding now, the roundness larger than the last time he’d seen her, but still not overly so. It was incredible to him, seeing evidence of the baby they’d created together. Leaning down, he kissed her again, fingers playing with the ends of her hair as he shifted his weight to one elbow and moved his other hand down between her legs. 

Henry stroked over the lace of her underwear, tracing his knuckles teasingly against her and reveling in the way her hips raised to meet his hand. He couldn’t get enough of her, not ever, and he would never be okay not being with her after having been so exposed to the entirety of her love, of the body she’d so willingly offered to him over and over again. Switching the caress of his knuckles to the pad of his thumb, Henry pressed it firmly over her clit, keeping it still and enjoying the rough moan she breathed against his lips. 

But Regina stopped him, bringing her hands to his chest and pushing him off her. “I want you on your back,” she murmured, looking into his eyes until he nodded and dropped onto the bed beside her. Sitting up, she stood off the bed and pushed her underwear off, moving to kneel between his thighs and working to undo his belt and jeans. It was a practiced move for her, and it took her nearly no time before she had his pants and boxers stripped from his body. 

She straddled his hips then, gripping his cock and giving it a few strokes, before lifting her hips and lining him up to her entrance. Regina slid down onto him, groaning in pleasure as he filled her overly sensitive core. He brought his hands up to her hips, holding her there and letting them both adjust to the pleasure for a moment; it had been far too long, and he reminded himself he needed to take trips home more often, even if he’d be studying most waking moments. It would be worth it to be there with her more often.

Regina started rocking her hips on him, setting an even pace and resting her hands on his chest to balance herself. She had needed this, needed to feel him and enjoy him so she could clear her head and remind herself what was best for him without her own desires clogging her mind and allowing her actions to remain selfish. “Mm, just like that, baby,” she breathed, meeting his hips with every drag of her body on his. 

Sliding his hands up her sides, Henry cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as he watched the way her body moved on him. She was sexy, the way she moved, the way her face looked when they were intimate, the way she took control and got what she wanted. It would never stop amazing him. She felt tighter, too, or maybe it was because it had been so long since they’d been together, but whatever it was, Henry wanted to be buried inside of her for hours. 

She brought one hand up from his chest, wrapping her fingers around one of his wrists and pulling his hand from her breast. Leading it down to where they were connected, Regina urged him to touch her clit. “Right there, baby.” 

Henry complied, circling the nerves with his thumb. He moved his other hand up, hooking it around the back of her neck and pulling her down just slightly closer, enough that he could lean up and kiss her with a reasonable amount of ease. Sliding his tongue along her lower lip, he sucked the plump flesh between his own lips, sucking and nipping it gently, before releasing it to kiss her hard and with fervor. There was no way he could let her walk away from this for his own good; it would be quite the opposite for him.

Regina moved faster on him, moving her hands up to grip the headboard and lifting her body once more, angling it up so she could move more easily. “Faster,” she murmured, earning a nod from Henry as he sped up the circles his thumb was rubbing against her. She whimpered in pleasure, her movements growing jerky as she grew closer to her orgasm. 

Wanting her to come, but also wanting her to look at him while she did, Henry moved his hands to her hips and gripped them, stilling her against him. Then, using one hand, he pushed himself up and scooted them up the bed so he could sit against the headboard. Regina tilted her head, giving him a look of surprise as he resituated them and got into position, and he just leaned forward to kiss a line across her shoulder, then dropped his hand back to her clit and started stroking it again. “Come for me, Regina,” he whispered, lifting his head to look into her eyes. 

She wanted to cry, hadn’t wanted this level of intimacy just then. She’d wanted sex, wanted it done, and then wanted to be able to go home and wallow in her own pain. This was too much. But he’d always known just how to get her attention, particularly since they’d started this. His gaze was too much though, so she closed her eyes and focused on that last push to pleasure. It didn’t take long, and after only half a minute more, Regina was crying out in pleasure, her body trembling on him as she gripped his shoulders and squeezed. 

Henry gripped her hips then, helping her continue moving on him while she rode out her orgasm. He wasn’t far off from his, and he followed closely after, spilling his seed into her and slipping his arms around her back to hug her to him. “Stay tonight, please? We can talk more in the morning.” His words were soft, pleading, as he kissed the dip of her shoulder.

Regina nodded, pulling out of his hold and sliding out of his lap. “Okay.” She settled onto the bed on her side, tugging the covers up and watching as Henry scooted his body down the bed and laid down beside her. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him and holding her close. Pressing a soft kiss to her hair, he murmured, “I love you. I don’t want to be without you.”

“I love you, too, Henry.” She kissed his chest, closing her eyes to let him know there’d be no more discussing it tonight. So, they settled into sleep together.

 

And when Henry woke in the morning, it was to an empty bed, with only a note on his nightstand.

 

_ Take your time to think about what I said. I love you. _


End file.
